


Polvere incantata

by PiccolaPker



Series: Polvere Incantata - Le avventure di Lucy, Simon e Kevin [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Brotherly Love, Corruption, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Hilarious, Introspection, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, What-If, craziness
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Nuovi arrivi alla Shibusen: un'arma che ha appena scoperto i suoi poteri e che nasconde un enorme segreto; un maestro senza arma a cui non interessa nulla delle lezioni e un'altra arma alla quale è stata nascosta la verità per molto tempo...Molti nemici li attendono, ma forse solo uno è reale... quello che si nasconde nell'ombra e attende...Tutti i protagonisti e tanti nuovi personaggi in una saga avventurosa e divertente in puro stile Soul Eater!!!
Relationships: Liz Thompson/Original Male Character(s), Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Polvere Incantata - Le avventure di Lucy, Simon e Kevin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959082





	1. Una missione senza nome! Un’arma ignara cammina per la città?

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 08/07/2011 al 10/10/2012.  
> Alcuni aspetti differiranno dal manga/anime in quanto la storia è stata ideata dopo la visione delle prime puntate, quindi dopo l'introduzione del Kishin Ashura e di Chrona.

**Una missione senza nome! Un’arma ignara cammina per la città?**

« Tutto questo è veramente troppo poco figo! »

« Soul, cos’hai da lamentarti? Salvare una damigella in difficoltà non è abbastanza figo? »

Soul sbuffò: « Non è la missione a preoccuparmi… »

Maka gli sorrise:« E allora cosa c’è che non va? Non è da te lamentarti in questo modo!»

Soul esplose:« È che non mi va di andarci con questi due!!! Cos’è, Shinigami crede che da soli non possiamo farcela? »

Tsubaki sorrise imbarazzata, mentre Black Star gridò:« Tranquilli!! Con me in squadra il successo è assicurato!! »

Soul sospirò:« Come no, l’abbiamo in cassaforte… »

I due ragazzi cercarono di accapigliarsi, nonostante l’impegno di Tsubaki nel dividerli. Maka invece non ci fece molto caso; ripensava ancora al colloquio avuto con Shinigami e alla strana missione che era stata loro affidata.

_«_ _Cosa? Niente uova di Kishin??? E che razza di missione è??? »_

_«_ _Una missione speciale! Potremmo chiamarla “Salva la principessa” o “Reclutamento nuovi studenti”… o hai idee migliori? »_

_«_ _Lord Shinigami, non credo che fosse quello il problema… »_

_«_ _Lo so, Maka, lo so… ma, Soul, devi capire che nella vita non c’è solo da dare la caccia ai demoni! Non vuoi dare una mano a una tua collega arma in difficoltà? »_

_«_ _Ma se è un’arma, cosa ci fa in una città umana che non sa nemmeno dell’esistenza della Shibusen? È in missione? Continuo a non capire… »_

_Shinigami si voltò verso lo specchio e fece un elegante cenno con la mano. Il riflesso nel vetro tremò fino a cambiare aspetto e a mostrare una cittadina tranquilla, senza la minima traccia di Kishin. Per le strade camminava molta gente, ma la visuale si soffermò su un gruppo di ragazze in particolare._

_«_ _Il nostro obiettivo è lì in mezzo? Mi sembrano tutte troppo giovani per essersi già diplomate alla Shibusen! »_

_«_ _Soul, posso chiederti una cosa? »_

_Il ragazzo lo guardò perplesso, ma annuì._

_«_ _A quanti anni hai scoperto di essere un’arma? Quando ti sei trasformato in falce per la prima volta? »_

_Soul ci pensò un po’ su:« Non ricordo di preciso, ma dovevo essere piccolo… »_

_«_ _E perché lo hai fatto? »_

_«_ _Come perché? Vedevo i miei familiari che lo facevano e ci ho provato anch’io! »_

_«_ _E se non ci fosse stata nessuna arma intorno a te? »_

_Un silenzio imbarazzato scese_ _nella stanza. Si potevano udire distintamente i respiri dei due ragazzi._

_«_ _Facciamo un gioco, Soul: immagina di essere cresciuto in una famiglia di normali esseri umani, che nulla sanno di noi e dei Kishin. Una famiglia felice, che vive in un ambiente sicuro, ma che non immagina nemmeno lontanamente le tue possibilità. Se nessuno ti avesse detto che eri un’arma, se nessuno ti avesse mostrato come trasformarti, ci avresti mai provato? »_

_«_ _Io… io non lo so… forse se mi fossi trovato in pericolo… o se avessi dovuto difendere qualcuno… »_

_Shinigami sbatté le mani soddisfatto:« È questo il punto! Voi armi avete l’esigenza innata di proteggere qualcuno! È la vostra natura, non potete non farlo! Anche la ragazza che vi ho chiesto di rintracciare ha questo istinto e più passa il tempo, più questo diventa forte… e pericoloso! »_

_Maka chiese:« Cosa c’è di pericoloso nel voler proteggere qualcuno? »_

_Shinigami sospirò:« Implica il dover stare vicino a chi si vuole proteggere… solo che lei, inconsapevolmente, sta mettendo in pericolo chi le sta vicino invece di curarsene! »_

_Il rettore della scuola si voltò verso i ragazzi e li fissò dritto negli occhi:« Puoi anche non sapere qual è la tua vera natura, puoi ignorarla, fingere che non esista… ma non puoi ingannare la lunghezza d’onda della tua anima… e i Kishin! »_

Un brusco rumore distrasse Maka dai suoi pensieri: i due ragazzi si stavano picchiando mentre un’imbarazzata Tsubaki tentava invano di dividerli. Poco dopo Black Star, con un visibile bernoccolo in testa provocato da un repentino e inevitabile Maka Chop, ricapitolò:« Vediamo se ho capito bene: c’è una ragazza che vive in una città di esseri umani che non sa di essere un’arma e che sta per essere attaccata da un uovo di Kishin… »

Tsubaki finì la frase del compagno:« …e il nostro compito è quello di proteggerla e di portarla alla Shibusen! »

Soul, massaggiandosi il bernoccolo provocato dalla sua maestra d’armi, si chiese:« Ok, ma io ancora non capisco che c’entriate voi due… »

« Ovvio! Con le mie innate capacità sistemerò l’uovo di Kishin in un secondo mentre vi occuperete della ragazza! »

« Veramente ho sentito da Lord Shinigami che contava sul buon cuore di Tsubaki per avvicinarla… »

« E allora io cosa ci faccio qui? »

Maka fece l’occhiolino: « Probabilmente Lord Shinigami avrà pensato che lasciarti da solo alla Shibusen ad allenarti avrebbe portato alla distruzione della scuola… »

Tutti risero, tranne ovviamente Black Star, mentre varcavano l’ingresso del paese dove si trovava il loro obiettivo.

4242564

Il riflesso nel vetro tremò fino ad assumere l’aspetto familiare della maschera di Shinigami:« Ehi ragazzi!!! Vedo che siete arrivati a destinazione! E in perfetto orario, che bravi! »

Maka imbarazzata cominciò a chiedere:« Avremmo solo un piccolo problema… »

Soul s’intromise:« Non ci ha detto il nome della ragazza, né il suo aspetto né nessun’altra caratteristica!!! Come la riconosciamo??? »

« Potreste controllare la lunghezza d’onda della sua anima, ma sembra che oggi siate fortunati… è proprio dietro di voi!!! »

Il gruppo si girò con le bocche aperte dallo stupore, mentre Shinigami salutava e chiudeva la comunicazione. Alle loro spalle una ragazza era china a medicare un bambino dal ginocchio sbucciato.

« Quante volte ti ho detto di non fare evoluzioni con lo skate? È pericoloso… »

« Ma devo allenarmi!!! Devo battere il campione mondiale di skateboard! Un giorno ci riuscirò, vedrai! »

« E chi sarebbe questo talento? »

« So solo che si chiama Death The Kid… spero un giorno di poterlo incontrare… »

La ragazza sorrise:« Che razza di nome! Ti prometto comunque che se dovessi incrociarlo gli chiederò l’autografo! »

« Promesso? »

« Promesso! »

« Giurin giurello? »

« Giurin giurello! Ma ora fila a casa, che il tuo ginocchio è quasi come nuovo! »

« Grazie! A presto, Lucy! »

Lucy lo salutò con la mano, mentre i suoi occhi verde smeraldo lo seguivano un po’ ansiosi nelle sue acrobazie con lo skate. Aveva i capelli neri, di una tonalità che si avvicinava all’ebano, legati in una lunga treccia che le ricadeva sulle spalle. A vederla non le si poteva dare più di undici anni, soprattutto nel vederla lì, immobile: aveva tutta l’aria di una bambina piccola e indifesa; solo lo sguardo, adulto e consapevole, sembrava tradire la sua adolescenza.

« Ok, l’abbiamo trovata. E adesso? »

Black Star esclamò:« Come sarebbe:” e adesso”? La prendiamo e la portiamo alla Shibusen, ovvio! »

Soul esclamò:« E come conti di fare? La vuoi rapire? Oppure la vuoi avvicinare e dirle:”Ciao, scusa, ma devi venire con noi perché c’è un mostro che ti vuole uccidere”?»

« Io pensavo alla seconda… »

« Cretino, se le dicessi così come minimo ti manda al manicomio… »

« E se provassimo a farle delle avances? Col mio fascino di sicuro cadrà ai miei piedi in men che non si dica e ascolterà tutto quello che abbiamo da dirle… dopo tutto sono o no una divinità? »

« E questa volta chiama qualcuno e ti fa arrestare per molestie! E, fra parentesi, no, non sei una divinità! »

Black Star alzò un pugno:« Prova a ripeterlo se hai il coraggio! »

Soul trasformò il suo braccio in una lama:« Tutte le volte che vuoi! »

Maka intervenne:« Volete un altro Maka Chop tutti e due? Siamo in missione, ve lo ricordate? »

« Non ti intromettere, è una questione che non ti riguarda! »

« Scusa, ti è caduto questo… è tuo, vero? »

« Oh, grazie! Stavo curando quel bambino e non me ne sono accorta! »

Lucy prese il portapenne dalle mani della sua interlocutrice, che le rispose:« Figurati! Sono qui solo di passaggio… mi chiamo Tsubaki, e tu? »

« Io sono Lucy, piacere di conoscerti! Sei qui da sola? »

« Oh no, sono qui con alcuni amici… »

La ragazza indicò il trio alle loro spalle, che stava ammirando la scena con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sbarrati, in una posizione decisamente poco adatta per una presentazione. Nel tempo in cui loro avevano discusso, Tsubaki aveva già fatto tutto!!!

Lucy salutò da lontano e chiese:« Strano, se ne vede poca di gente di passaggio da queste parti… cosa dovete fare? Se non sono troppo invadente… »

« Stavamo cercando te, Lucy… »

La ragazza si voltò verso Maka e balbettò:« M-me? E perché? Io non vi conosco! »

« È vero, nemmeno noi ti conosciamo, ma sappiamo una cosa su di te che crediamo sia giusto che conosca anche tu… »

Lucy indietreggiò spaventata. Quei discorsi così strani la spaventavano, ma ancora di più era un’altra la sensazione che la opprimeva. Da qualche parte nel suo cuore lo sapeva, se quei strani ragazzi avessero finito il loro discorso niente sarebbe stato più come prima.

« Hai mai sentito parlare prima della Shibusen? O di Shinigami? O dei Kishin? »

All’ultima parola gli occhi di Lucy si sbarrarono. Ricordi quasi dimenticati le tornarono alla mente, come una pugnalata nel petto.

« Sono i mostri… quelli che hanno ucciso i miei genitori… »

Il gruppo si zittì. Non si aspettavano questa risposta.

« Non ricordo quasi nulla, avevo due anni… ma dopo aver ucciso i miei quel…quel _demone_ continuava a cercarmi… non mi trovava ma sapeva che ero lì… continuava a cercarmi e non mi trovava… alla fine se ne andò, ma non riesco a togliermi dalla mente il suo sguardo… e le sue ultime parole… »

Lucy stette in silenzio per qualche secondo, come a cercare il coraggio per ripetere la frase.

« Tornerò, _piccola arma_ , tornerò… quando la tua anima sarà abbastanza forte per trovarti… e sarai mia! SARAI MIA!!!! »

Una lacrima, una sola, scese dagli occhi di Lucy, che riprese il controllo su di sé:« E allora? Cosa volete da me? »

Maka, cercando di essere il più delicata possibile, continuò il suo discorso:« Hai ragione, i kishin sono dei mostri… ma noi veniamo da una scuola speciale, dove ci insegnano a combatterli e a sconfiggerli… per evitare che quello che è successo a te capiti a molta altra gente! »

Lucy la guardò perplessa:« Non ne ho mai sentito parlare… »

Tsubaki le sorrise:« È una scuola per persone speciali, molto speciali; come noi… e come te! »

« Me? »

Soul intervenne:« Alla Shibusen ci sono due tipi di alunni: i maestri, ragazzi che imparano a combattere facendo squadra con altri dotati di poteri… »

Lucy l’interruppe:« Poteri? Quali poteri? »

Soul sorrise e a un cenno di Maka si trasformò in falce. Lucy gridò.

« È… DIVENTATO UNA LAMA!!! »

Anche Tsubaki si trasformò, causando quasi un infarto alla malcapitata. Lucy ansimava rumorosamente, la sorpresa le faceva mancare il fiato.

« Perché… perché mi state dicendo tutto questo? »

« Potresti farlo anche tu, se solo lo volessi. »

Lucy scosse la testa:« NO! Non è vero! Mi state prendendo in giro! »

Tsubaki sospirò: la reazione era prevedibile. Tornò in forma umana per cercare di rassicurarla, ma Lucy indietreggiò.

Improvvisamente Black Star avanzò verso di lei e la prese per il bavero:« Secondo te ci stiamo inventando tutto? Allora rispondi a questo: le persone come Tsubaki e Soul vengono chiamate armi… ricordi come ti ha chiamato quel kishin quella notte? L’hai detto tu poco fa… »

Lucy sbarrò gli occhi. Per tanti anni si era chiesta cosa significassero quelle parole e ora… ora che forse aveva una risposta…

« Senti, finiremo di discuterne dopo! Adesso è meglio allontanarsi, perché dovrebbe arrivare fra poco… »

Un boato interruppe le parole di Soul. Al fondo della via, ora coperta dalla polvere, una imponente figura in controluce si stagliava sullo sfondo.

Soul imprecò:« Cacchio, è in anticipo! Perché non prendono mai appuntamento questi kishin? »

Il demone ridacchiò con voce stridula:« Dove sei? Dove sei? Te l’avevo promesso, sono tornato a prenderti! E adesso sei mia. SEI MIA!!!! »

Lucy cadde a terra, con il volto sconvolto dal terrore. Tsubaki si chinò su di lei per soccorrerla e lo udì. Poco più di un sussurro, ma lo udì.

« È lui. Stavolta mi ha trovata. »

**_Soul:« Cacchio, questa non ci voleva! Proprio adesso che l’avevamo quasi convinta!»_ **

**_Maka:« Non importa,ora dobbiamo solo combattere… a proposito, non doveva esserci anche Kid con noi oggi? »_ **

**_Soul:« Doveva, ma poi mentre usciva di casa ha notato che le piastrelle dell’ingresso non erano perfettamente simmetriche ed è entrato in un’altra delle sue crisi depressive… Liz e Patty stanno ancora cercando di tirarlo su dal pavimento… »_ **

**_Maka:« Allora dovremo arrangiarci da soli! »_ **

**_Black Star:« Non preoccupatevi! Ci penserà la vostra divinità a salvarvi! »_ **

**_Soul:« … »_ **

**_Maka:« … non ti basta un Maka Chop a capitolo? Devi proprio andarteli a cercare??? »_ **

****

**_Soul Eater, Polvere incantata, 2 capitolo: Chiudiamo i conti con il passato! Nascita di una nuova arma?_ **

****

**_Maka:« Ti mieterò l’anima! »_ **


	2. Chiudiamo i conti con il passato! Nascita di una nuova arma?

**Chiudiamo i conti con il passato! Nascita di una nuova arma?**

« È lui. Stavolta mi ha trovata. »

Tsubaki trasalì:« È quello di cui parlavi prima? Quello che… »

« Quello che uccise i miei genitori. E ora è venuto a finire l’opera. »

Black Star gridò:« Tsubaki, cosa fai lì? Vieni qui, abbiamo da fare! »

La ragazza sospirò:« Abbi pazienza, devo andare. Tu resta qui e ti prometto che non correrai alcun pericolo, ok? »

Lucy rimase immobile, respirando appena, mentre gli altri si preparavano a combattere. Soul si trasformò in una falce, mentre Tsubaki divenne una coppia di lame legata da una catena. Non riusciva ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo sul mostro, non ne aveva bisogno, lo ricordava benissimo: un uomo dallo sguardo sbarrato di belva feroce e dalla risata da pazzo, con i capelli bianchi e vestito solo con un paio di pantaloni rosso mattone. Ma erano i denti a farle paura: zanne da lupo spuntavano dalla sua bocca, mentre un rivolo di saliva scendeva a terra.

Maka gli corse incontro brandendo Soul. L’uovo di kishin era magro e agile e schivava i suoi colpi quasi stesse danzando. Black Star andò a darle a manforte urlando, ma venne scaraventato via come fosse un fuscello. Il ragazzo si rimise in piedi e si precipitò nuovamente contro l’avversario, ma questo, improvvisamente, ruotò la testa di 180 gradi e cercò di morderlo. Tsubaki divenne prontamente una bomba fumogena e Black Star riuscì a schivare il colpo.

« Lucy? Lucy? Dove… sei? »

Il bambino che prima era stato curato da Lucy era tornato indietro e ora si trovava proprio di fronte all’uovo di kishin. Maka si accorse dell’imminente pericolo e con un balzo riuscì ad afferrare l’ultimo arrivato e a spingerlo indietro.

« COSA CI FAI ANCORA QUI? VA’ VIA!!! È PERICOLOSO! »

Lucy gridò, con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo. Adorava quel bambino, adorava tutti i bambini. Loro l’avevano salvata quando anche la sua famiglia adottiva l’aveva abbandonata, quando si era diffusa la voce che lei era maledetta perchè un mostro la perseguitava. Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare la piccola folla del paese che le veniva incontro per dirle che non era rimasta sola. Tutti i bambini del villaggio con cui aveva sempre giocato le dissero che l’avrebbero adottata loro. Era sempre stata loro grata della generosità di quella povera gente e di tutti quei piccoli birbanti, che gliene combinavano di tutti i colori. No, non poteva essere lei a distruggere tutto: era per lei che quel mostro era giunto lì e non se ne sarebbe andato prima di aver divorato chiunque fosse presente in quel villaggio.

Lei li voleva proteggere, ma non era in grado di fare altro che stare seduta a terra a piangere.

Black Star fece un volo che lo mandò a sbattere contro un muro, facendogli perdere i sensi insieme a Tsubaki. Maka riuscì ad allontanare il bambino, ma quell’attimo di distrazione fu fatale: l’uovo di kishin le si avventò addosso e lei istintivamente si parò con Soul. I denti del demone affondarono nella lama della falce e pochi istanti dopo Soul era a terra, nuovamente in forma umana. La vecchia ferita del combattimento contro Chrona si era riaperta e sanguinava copiosamente. Maka gridò con la sua arma. Non poteva più muoversi, tantomeno combattere.

Maka credeva che fosse finita, ma mentre il kishin si avvicinava sempre di più, una voce familiare gridò:« EHI!!! CREDI CHE SIA COSI’ SEMPLICE BATTERE UNA DIVINITA’? FATTI SOTTO, LICANTROPO MAL RIUSCITO!!! »

Maka non se ne accorse, ma qualcuno dietro di lei prese Soul e lo trascinò faticosamente in un angolo, al riparo. Nonostante la forte emorragia, il ragazzo riuscì a vedere la sua salvatrice:« Lucy? »

« Sssshh, stai fermo, cerco di curarti! Ho solo i cerotti per i bambini e l’acqua ossigenata, però… »

« Allora andiamo bene! Uffa, questa situazione è veramente troppo poco figa!!! »

« Perdonami, è colpa mia… »

« Tu non c’entri niente, Lucy! »

« Lui è qui per me. »

« Lui viene per chiunque abbia un’anima abbastanza forte per nutrirlo. »

« Voi non potete fare nulla per combatterlo? »

« Black Star e Tsubaki sì, ma Maka non può fare nulla senza un’arma… »

« Ci sono ancora io… »

Soul la guardò stupita, ma Lucy continuò:« Lei ha protetto quel bambino, quindi le devo un favore… avete detto che sono un’arma no? Come faccio a trasformarmi? »

« Non…non so spiegartelo così, in due parole… è una cosa d’istinto! »

« Il mio istinto non funziona, sennò a quest’ora mi sarei già trasformata… mi devi aiutare, Soul! »

« Non sappiamo nemmeno in che cosa ti puoi trasformare! »

« Cosa le servirebbe? Con cosa si trova meglio? »

« Lei è una maestra della falce, ma… »

Lucy si alzò in piedi. Sentiva il sangue ribollirle sotto la pelle.

« Avanti Soul, spiegami come fai a diventare una falce! »

Il ragazzo sospirò scuotendo il capo:« Se proprio ne sei convinta… chiudi gli occhi! »

Lucy ubbidì.

« Per diventare una falce… devi rendere il braccio sottile e affilato… »

La ragazza allungò lateralmente il braccio destro, che lentamente tremolò e iniziò ad assumere un’altra forma.

« Di più, di più… ancora un po’…così, brava, ci sei quasi… »

Black Star attaccò ancora. La catena di Tsubaki si avvolse attorno al braccio del mostro e il ragazzo lo tirò a sé per rifilargli un bel pugno in faccia. Sull’occhio dell’uovo del kishin apparve un livido mentre Black Star commentò:« Ho sbagliato mira, volevo fargli saltare qualche dente… »

« Ok, adesso respira profondamente e tieni il corpo rigido…ancora, ancora… devi pensare di essere un bastone… »

Il kishin barcollò e Maka ne approfittò per fargli uno sgambetto. Il demone effettivamente cadde, ma dal pavimento si trovò in una posizione privilegiata per poter afferrare una gamba di Black Star e trascinarlo con lui. Il ragazzo si ribellò, Tsubaki tentò di cambiare forma ma il mostro strinse il manico di una delle lame così forte che la ragazza si sentì soffocare e fu quasi su punto di svenire. Maka guardava inerme: la sua forza fisica non poteva competere con quella del kishin e senza Soul…

« MAKA, PRENDILA!!! »

La ragazza si voltò di scatto. Soul, da coricato, le aveva lanciato qualcosa che lei afferrò senza neanche guardare cosa fosse. Solo quando l’ebbe salda fra le dita gettò uno sguardo: era una falce completamente di metallo, color argento, con una gemma rossa, forse un rubino, a unire la lama al manico. Il disegno della lama era fine ed elegante, decisamente diverso da quello di Soul.

« Ma cosa… »

« Scusa se ti ho causato tutti questi guai… »

« LUCY????? »

« Già, ne discutiamo dopo, ora dobbiamo sconfiggerlo prima che si mangi l’intero villaggio! »

« Ma tu non hai mai… »

« Basta che mi tenga rigida ed affilata, no? Al resto puoi pensarci tu, sei o non sei maestra della falce? »

Soul le sorrise e Maka, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si gettò all’attacco.

Black star cercava disperatamente di strappare Tsubaki dalle mani del kishin, ma il mostro non mollava la presa e la ragazza era la vittima inerme di un tira e molla mortale. Maka, con un movimento fulmineo, graffiò la mano del demone premettendo a Black Star di riprendersi Tsubaki.

« Tsubaki, stai bene? »

La ragazza era tornata in forma umana e respirava affannosamente:« S-sì, ho…ho…ho solo bisogno di riprendere fiato, stai…stai tranquillo! »

Black Star guardò l’avversario con furore:« Maledetto…me la pagherai! »

Maka intanto combatteva con il demone. Lucy ce la stava mettendo tutta, ma la maestra d’armi avvertiva chiaramente fra le sue mani il suo leggero tremore. Era terrorizzata e c’era il forte rischio che tornasse in forma umana da un momento all’altro. Bisognava finire in fretta lo scontro, prima che i nervi di Lucy cedessero definitivamente.

Black Star assestò un forte pugno alla tempia del kishin, facendolo barcollare. Maka si stupì: non l’aveva sentito arrivare!

Tsubaki, da dove si trovava, sussurrò:« Prima regola dell’assassino… celati nell’oscurità… bravo, Black Star! »

Soul gridò:« Ora! È il momento! »

Maka strinse il manico di Lucy con più forza e le sussurrò:« Non lasciarmi adesso! »

« Non lo farò… »

La scena si svolse come al rallentatore: Maka si avvicinò brandendo Lucy, che era concentratissima nell’estremo tentativo di non tremare. Il kishin se ne accorse, si voltò verso di loro e per un attimo Maka temette di non farcela…

« EHI, BRUTTO MOSTRO!!! TI SEI DIMENTICATO DI ME? »

Soul aveva tirato un sasso sulla testa del kishin e lo minacciava nonostante la copiosa perdita di sangue dal petto. Il mostro si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise in modo sadico.

Il sorriso gli rimase anche quando Maka gli mozzò la testa. In pochi secondi il suo corpo scomparve e rimase solo l’anima, rossa come il sangue, ad aspettare.

« È… è… finita! È finita! »

Lucy tornò umana e si accasciò a terra senza forze. Sentiva solo il battito del suo cuore impazzito che le riempiva le orecchie e la mente. Ci mise molto tempo a realizzare che il suo incubo si era concluso. Era libera dal mostro che l’aveva tormentata per anni. Per sempre.

Maka corse da Soul, preoccupata per la sua salute. Tsubaki invece si avvicinò a Lucy e le mise una mano sulla spalla:« È finita. »

« Non è vero. »

Lucy si voltò verso Black Star.

« Quell’uovo di kishin non è ancora scomparso. La sua anima è ancora lì, la vedi? È rossa come il sangue di tutte le persone che ha ucciso… e potrebbe ancora tornare! »

Lucy gridò:« NO! Non è possibile! Cosa… cosa possiamo fare? »

Soul, un po’ barcollante, si avvicinò all’amico. Aveva capito cosa intendeva fare:« C’è solo un modo per eliminare definitivamente l’anima di un uovo di kishin, Lucy… »

Soul la guardò fissa negli occhi, con tutta la serietà di cui era capace:« … la devi mangiare, Lucy! »

« C-cosa? »

« 99 anime di uova di kishin e quella di una strega: questo è l’obiettivo di un’arma che studia alla Shibusen. Se riesce a mangiarle tutte può diventare l’arma del sommo Shinigami e avere l’occasione di proteggere le persone dai _veri_ kishin… e credimi, quello di oggi non era nulla in confronto! »

Lucy protestò:« Io… io non posso! Sono un essere umano, non posso mangiare le anime! »

Black Star le rispose:« Prima di un essere umano sei un’arma, Lucy, e questo rientra nei tuoi doveri! »

« Io non ho alcun dovere! Non sono un’allieva di questa scuola! Se… se lo facessi… se lo facessi… »

« Vorrebbe dire accettare il tuo destino di arma, Lucy, è vero, ma questo non significa che non sarai più un essere umano! Le armi non sono mostri! Guarda Soul e Tsubaki! »

Lucy si voltò verso Maka e le obiettò:« Ma se sono armi anche loro, perché non la mangiano? »

Soul rispose:« L’hai ucciso tu, è tua di diritto! »

« Non voglio farlo! »

« Bene! Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, andiamocene, qui abbiamo finito! Se la nostra amica preferisce vivere una vita perseguitata da quel mostro e mettere in pericolo chi la circonda è libera di farlo! »

Tsubaki protestò:« Ma Soul… »

Black Star la ignorò:« Ognuno è libero di fare ciò che vuole… anche di vivere nella paura. Ma è la paura che fa nascere i kishin… »

« Io non sono un kishin. »

« Rischi di diventarlo se ti lasci sopraffare dalla paura e desideri avere sempre più potere per non sentirla… »

« Io non desidero il potere. »

« Per ora. »

Né Maka né Tsubaki erano intervenute nella discussione. Non riuscivano a trovare il modo di bloccare il fiume di parole dei loro compagni, tuttavia quando smisero di discutere e fecero per andarsene non aggiunsero nulla. Ogni parola, ogni gesto sembrava quasi di troppo: un discorso del genere non sembrava nemmeno fatto per essere pronunciato da due tipi come loro, abituati a prendere le cose poco sul serio.

Non sapendo cosa fare, Maka inseguì Soul cercando di riportarlo indietro.

Un rumore li fece fermare tutti. Era un suono che ogni allievo della Shibusen conosceva bene: il rumore di un’anima inghiottita da un’arma.

Tutti si voltarono. Lucy era in piedi, con le mani tremanti ma lo sguardo determinato. Dell’anima del kishin nessuna traccia.

« Spero che siate soddisfatti. Ora mi considereranno davvero un mostro… e avranno ragione! »

« … non è vero, Lucy, per me non sei un mostro! »

« Neanche per me! »

« Né per me! »

« Né per me! »

« Né per me! »

Lucy guardò meravigliata tutti i bambini del villaggio.

« Abbiamo visto tutto! »

« Il mostro era lui, non tu! »

« Tu non sei cattiva, Lucy! »

La ragazza trattenne a malapena le lacrime:« R-r-ragazzi… vi voglio bene! A tutti quanti! »

Tutti i bambini le corsero incontro e l’abbracciarono.

Tsubaki le si avvicinò:« Hai visto? Loro ti vogliono bene e possono accettarti per quello che sei… adesso devi imparare a farlo anche tu! »

Maka disse:« Anche se quel kishin ora non c’è più, c’è ancora il rischio che altri vengano per la tua anima. Sarebbe meglio per te venire con noi alla Shibusen, per addestrarti e imparare a difendere te e gli altri… dopo potrai tornare qui! »

« Ma voi come farete? »

Il bambino che si era sbucciato il ginocchio rispose:« Non ti preoccupare, al villaggio ci pensiamo noi! »

Tutti gli altri si unirono:« Sì, sì, vai con le persone come te, noi non ci offendiamo! Possiamo anche cavarcela da soli per un po’… »

Lucy li guardò stupita: fino a poco prima si erano sempre comportati come se da soli non potessero fare nulla!

Soul commentò:« Tutti i bambini prima o poi crescono… è ora che lo faccia anche tu! »

Con un’immensa malinconia nel cuore ma anche con una grande speranza, Lucy raccolse le sue cose e si avviò dietro ai suoi nuovi amici mentre tutto il villaggio la salutava da lontano. Sì, lo sentiva anche lei, era la cosa giusta da fare.

Ma molto, molto tempo sarebbe passato prima del suo ritorno al villaggio… _se_ ci sarebbe mai tornata…

L **ucy:« Uao! E così questa sarebbe la Shibusen? È enorme! »**

**Maka:« Già, effettivamente Death City è molto più grande del tuo villaggio… »**

**Lucy:« Ma quanta gente strana che gira in questa città… »**

**Maka:« Sì, in effetti… »**

**Lucy:« AH!!! QUELLA GATTA SI E’ APPENA TRASFORMATA IN UNA DONNA!!! »**

**Maka:« Ehm… sì, si chiama Blaire, è una strega… ma è innocua, tranquilla! »**

**Lucy:« AAAHHH!!! LI’ C’E’ UN PUFFO!!! »**

**Maka:« No, non è un puffo… è il professor Sid, è blu solo perché è uno zombie! »**

**Lucy:« Z-zombie? Fate anche esperimenti sugli esseri umani? »**

**Maka:« Ma no, stai tranquilla… »**

**Lucy:« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! C’E’ UN ALTRO ZOMBIE CHE M’INSEGUE!!! »**

**Maka:« No, Lucy, torna qua, non scappare!!! »**

**???** **:« Veramente io volevo solo controllare i documenti per la sua iscrizione… è lei quella nuova, no? »**

**Maka:« Sì, però… professor Stain, per il futuro, eviti queste entrate a effetto! Non tutti sono abituati alla sua vite! »**

**Stain:« Soggetto interessante questa Lucy… devo proprio cercare di vivisezionarla! »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere incantata, 3 capitolo: Nuovi incontri! Il maestro senz’arma e l’arma senza maestro sono destinati o è solo un caso?**

**Maka:« Vi mieterò… scusate un attimo! Lucy, torna qua, ti prego! Professore, metta giù quel bisturi, così non la incoraggia!!! »**


	3. Nuovi incontri! Il maestro senz’arma e l’arma senza maestro sono destinati o è solo un caso?

**Nuovi incontri! Il maestro senz’arma e l’arma senza maestro sono destinati o è solo un caso?**

« Allora, vediamo un po’… ma dove ho messo gli esami? Forse… ecco qua! Lucy Gin, 15 anni, gruppo AB… tutto giusto fin qua? »

Lucy annuì, mentre Maka esclamò:« Lucy! Hai veramente 15 anni??? Pensavo ne avessi 10 o 11! »

La ragazza sorrise:« Ne ho sempre dimostrati di meno… »

Il professor Stain sospirò:« Vuoi sapere i risultati ora o preferisci che mandi fuori gli altri? »

Lucy si voltò verso Maka, Soul, Black Star e Tsubaki, poi rispose:« No, può dire tranquillamente! »

« Come ti ho spiegato, ho voluto fare un’analisi del DNA per stabilire in cosa ti puoi trasformare… ma il risultato mi ha lasciato un po’ perplesso! »

Soul intervenne:« Perché? È una falce come me, no? »

« Non solo! »

Tutti guardarono l’insegnante con aria perplessa e lui continuò:« Sembra che Lucy abbia più di una trasformazione. Di per sé non è una cosa poi così strana, anche Tsubaki lo può fare, però… »

« Però? »

« Le trasformazioni di Lucy sembrano… assemblate a casaccio! »

« ??? »

« Provo a spiegarmi meglio: per quanto sia una cosa abbastanza rara, un’arma può avere più di una trasformazione… ma prendiamo ad esempio Tsubaki: tutte le sue armi sono legate al mondo dei ninja, mentre le tue non sembrano avere alcuna connessione fra loro… »

« E allora? La smetta di lasciarci sulle spine! Quali sono? »

Stain riprese il foglio con le analisi:« Falce, arco, fioretto, boomerang… »

Lucy guardò molto perplessa l’insegnante. Davvero poteva diventare tutta quella roba? Gli altri cercarono di congratularsi, ma Stain li interruppe:« Veramente i misteri non sono finiti! »

Riottenuta l’attenzione del gruppo, continuò:« Dalle analisi risulta che Lucy ha _cinque_ possibili trasformazioni… »

Il silenzio calò sul gruppo, fino a quando Black Star non esclamò:« E allora? Non vedo dove sia il problema! Falce, arco, fioretto, boomerang… ??? »

Il ragazzo ripeté il conto aiutandosi con le dita:« Falce, arco, fioretto, boomerang… mi sbaglio o ne manca una? »

Stain sospirò:« Promosso almeno in matematica, Black Star! Il problema è proprio questo, ragazzi: ho controllato più volte gli esami, ma il risultato è sempre lo stesso! Non ho mai visto un’arma con quel codice genetico… in parole povere, non ho la più pallida idea di quale sia l’ultima trasformazione di Lucy! »

Con tutti questi strani discorsi per la testa, Lucy entrò alla Shibusen per il suo primo giorno di scuola. Aveva le idee ancora più confuse di quando era arrivata: era andata lì per scoprire qualcosa di più su se stessa, ma sembrava che neanche gli insegnanti sapessero che pesci prendere…

Un gridolino la fece sobbalzare. Una ragazzina vestita con una camicia rossa e un paio di pantaloni a pinocchietto azzurri la fissava con curiosità:« E tu chi sei? »

Lucy la guardò perplessa, ma Maka intervenì:« Patty! Ciao, come stai? Lei è Lucy, la ragazza che siamo andati a prendere l’altro giorno… »

« Patty! Dove ti sei andata a cacciare? »

Patty agitò il braccio:« Liz!!! Sorellona, vieni! »

Un’altra ragazza, più alta ma vestita allo stesso modo della prima, si avvicinò accompagnata da un altro ragazzo vestito di nero.

Maka sorrise ai nuovi arrivati:« Ciao Liz! Tutto bene? Kid, hai risolto la crisi dell’ingresso? »

Il ragazzo annuì:« Ho chiamato immediatamente il piastrellista… ora il mio ingresso è perfettamente simmetrico come doveva essere! »

Soul si affrettò a fare le presentazioni:« Loro sono le sorelle Tompson, lei è Liz e l’altra è Patty… »

Liz sorrise:« Ehi, ciao! Come va? »

« Lui invece è il figlio di Lord Shinigami… ti ricordi chi è, vero? »

« Sì, il tizio vestito di nero con la maschera strana che parla come se avesse davanti dei bambini di due anni… »

Soul fece una faccia sconvolta:« Seee… è lui… anche se ti consiglio di non descriverlo così davanti ad altri! »

Il ragazzo vestito di nero porse educatamente la mano:« Piacere, sono Death the Kid, ma chiamami semplicemente Kid… »

« Death… Death the Kid? Dove ho già sentito questo nome? Ah, già! »

Lucy tirò fuori dalla borsa un taccuino e una penna:« Tu devi essere il campione di skateboard! Per favore, puoi farmi un autografo per un bambino del mio villaggio? È un tuo fan… »

Soul esclamò:« Ma come, non conoscono la Shibusen e conoscono Kid? E da quando sei campione di skateboard? »

Il ragazzo si mise le mani fra i capelli:« Non me lo ricordare! Ho partecipato a quel torneo quando avevo cinque anni… è ancora un incubo, se ci penso! »

Maka lo guardò sbigottita:« Cinque anni? Sei diventato campione mondiale _a cinque anni???_ »

Kid continuò imperterrito:« La pista su cui mi fecero esibire era totalmente asimmetrica… e il trofeo? Pendeva a sinistra di ben 3mm!!! L’ho nascosto in cantina per dimenticare… »

Lucy lo guardò non sapendo bene se doveva scusarsi o no, ma tutti gli altri la presero e la trascinarono in classe rassicurandola. Era già suonata la campanella di inizio lezione.

Tsubaki sorrise a Lucy mentre si sedeva al suo fianco. Era una scuola strana, sì, ma almeno l’ingresso dei nuovi studenti era stato uguale a quello di un istituto normale. Maka si era affrettata a farle conoscere un altro ragazzo dall’aria molto timida di nome Chrona che l’aveva accolta con molta educazione e Lucy tirò un sospiro di sollievo: nessuno l’aveva guardata male ed era una cosa che non le capitava da molti anni fuori dal suo villaggio.

Il professor Stain si alzo dalla sedia da ufficio a rotelle:« Bene ragazzi, oggi facciamo un’esercitazione pratica… siete pregati di uscire in cortile accompagnati dalla vostra arma o maestro… »

Tutti si alzarono e si avviarono verso l’uscita, ma Lucy, una volta raggiunta la porta, si fermò. Non aveva un maestro.

Come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, il professore le disse:« Lucy, per oggi puoi allenarti con quel ragazzo laggiù… si chiama Simon Onpu, e attualmente è l’unico maestro della Shibusen senza un’arma. Non è detto che dobbiate per forza continuare insieme, se non vi troverete potrete aspettare entrambi dei nuovi ingressi, ma almeno per oggi dovrete collaborare! »

Fu allora che lo notò. Scese le scale lentamente dall’ultima fila di posti in alto, dove occupava una sedia d’angolo. Era un ragazzo abbastanza alto e molto magro, con i capelli biondi e il viso pallido, su cui risaltava un paio di occhi in un blu intenso, di una tonalità che alla ragazza ricordò il cielo del suo villaggio dopo un temporale. Aveva l’aria di uno che non sorrideva da molto tempo, ma non perché non volesse. Semplicemente non sembrava aver trovato ancora un buon motivo per farlo.

Lucy gli sorrise e gli porse la mano:« Piacere, mi chiamo Lucy e sono… »

Simon ignorò la mano della ragazza:« Sei quella nuova, no? Visto che la mia presentazione l’ha già fatta il professore, ometterò inutili preamboli. In cosa ti puoi trasformare? »

« I-in una falce, per ora… a quanto pare ho altre trasformazioni, ma per il momento non so come… »

« Se non sai come fare, è inutile parlarne. »

Completamente spiazzata, Lucy annuì e lo seguì all’esterno.

Tutti le coppie, o i trii, erano già in posizione da combattimento, con le armi già trasformate. Rendendosi conto di essere in ritardo, Lucy tentò di diventare una falce, ma aveva un problema: la trasformazione non le veniva ancora spontanea, ogni volta aveva bisogno di ripassare mentalmente il discorso che le aveva fatto Soul la prima volta. Dopo un minuto abbondante, finalmente Lucy riuscì a diventare una falce e si aspettò che Simon la prendesse, ma il ragazzo la ignorò completamente e lei cadde a terra.

« Ehi! Non mi hai vista? »

Simon continuò a guardare il cielo ignorandola.

« Mi senti o sei sordo? »

Il ragazzo finalmente abbassò lo sguardo verso di lei:« Ti conviene andartene ora, finché non hai ancora deluso nessuno. »

Dalla sorpresa Lucy riprese forma umana senza quasi neanche rendersene conto. Ora era coricata a terra che guardava il suo interlocutore con la faccia più sconvolta che fu in grado di fare.

« Se sei qui solo per far piacere a qualcuno, ti conviene andartene ora: un’arma che non sa trasformarsi è inutile… così come un maestro senz’anima! »

Simon si allontanò da lei:« Ehi, prof! Io esco, tanto sono maggiorenne e posso farlo! »

E senza aggiungere altro uscì dal cortile della Shibusen.

Lucy rimase coricata a terra fino a quando Maka non le porse la mano e l’aiutò ad alzarsi:« Non pensare a quello che ti ha detto, Simon è sempre stato un po’… _strano!_ »

Lucy si rialzò e seguì l’amica. Durante tutta quella discussione era suonata la campanella di fine lezione.

Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty e Chrona si unirono a loro.

Maka continuò:« Quel ragazzo non ha mai dato troppa confidenza a nessuno, nemmeno alle feste o alle occasioni informali. »

Soul annuì:« Sembrava un po’ più affabile i primi giorni di scuola, ma poi si è sempre più chiuso in sé stesso… soprattutto da quando si è reso conto di non riuscire a sincronizzare la sua anima con nessuna arma! »

« È allora che gli è venuta quell’assurda idea di non avere un’anima. »

Lucy rifletté: in effetti poco prima aveva avuto l’impressione che il ragazzo parlasse più a se stesso che non a lei.

« Ed è vero che non ha un’anima? »

Maka sbottò:« Certo che ce l’ha!!! Io posso vederle, e ti assicuro che Simon ha un’anima come tutti gli altri! »

Kid aggiunse:« L’unica cosa che sono riuscito a capire è che lui non aveva la minima intenzione di iscriversi alla Shibusen, sono i suoi genitori che glielo hanno imposto… ma non ha mai capito dove volesse andare! Comunque sia, Simon non si è mai impegnato molto qui, si vede che della scuola non gliene frega niente… »

Lucy rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi aggiunse:« Comunque sia, almeno su una cosa ha ragione! »

Tutti la fissarono interdetti.

« Un’arma che non si sa trasformare serve a poco. »

Simon passeggiava senza meta per le strade di Death City. Si era reso conto di aver esagerato con la matricola, ma non sarebbe tornato a scusarsi. In fondo era stato un po’ duro, ma le aveva detto la verità, e la verità è sempre una buona cosa rispetto a una bugia detta anche a fin di bene.

Il ciuffo biondo continuava a finirgli sugli occhi mentre si lasciava guidare dal vento e dal dolce suono che faceva con le foglie degli alberi. In poco tempo si ritrovò in un parco giochi di periferia. Non andava mai da quelle parti, a malapena sapeva come tornare indietro.

« Ok, forza, ricominciamo! Falce, umana, falce, umana, falce… »

Simon si sporse dal tronco di un albero e la vide: la ragazzina che quella mattina aveva maltrattato era in uno spiazzo e si stava trasformando ripetutamente in falce per poi tornare alla sua forma umana.

« … umana, falce, umana… ops! »

Per errore, nel tentativo di tornare al suo solito aspetto, Lucy non riuscì a coordinare bene i suoi sforzi: le gambe e il corpo rimasero a forma di bastone, mentre la falce ritornò a essere le braccia e le testa della ragazza. Il risultato fu che, visto il precario equilibrio, Lucy tirò un nasata sul cemento e gridò dal dolore.

Simon si sbatté una mano sulla fronte: mai vista una ragazza più imbranata!

Lucy si strofinò il naso, poi, recuperando interamente la sua forma umana, si alzò e si andò a sedere su un muretto. Da lì poteva ammirare tutta Death City dall’alto: com’era grande rispetto al suo piccolo villaggio! Le salì un piccolo groppo alla gola nel ricordare tutte i visi familiari che non poteva più vedere… o forse sì?

Lucy tirò fuori dalla tasca una fotografia di gruppo scattata a un compleanno e osservò tutti i bambini soffermandosi su ogni volto. Quanto le mancavano?

Lucy sorrise: sapeva che non potevano sentirla, però…

Simon continuò ad osservare quella strana ragazza. Non capiva cosa stesse facendo.

Improvvisamente un suono si diffuse nell’aria, prima appena percettibile, poi, piano che acquistava sicurezza, sempre più forte:

_«_ _Vola, vola,_

_fino_ _all’aurora,_

_sempre più alto nel cielo…_

_vola_ _ancora,_

_nel_ _tuo mistero,_

_piccola_ _stella,_

_mio_ _pensiero…_ _»_

Simon sbarrò gli occhi. Era la voce più bella che lui avesse mai sentito. Riusciva perfettamente a comunicare tutta la sua malinconia anche se era solo una filastrocca da bambini…

_«_ _Sì, Simon, è solo una filastrocca per bambini… ma a volte comunicano di più queste canzoncine che certi grandi brani di musica classica! »_

Simon scosse la testa: perché gli era tornato in mente quell’episodio? Della persona che gli aveva rovinato la vita, poi…

Il ragazzo si allontanò in silenzio, senza che Lucy si accorgesse nemmeno della sua presenza. Ma Simon proprio non riusciva a togliersi quella filastrocca dalla mente…

Lucy era sempre lì. Era passato un giorno, ma la ragazza non si era ancora arresa e continuava il suo allenamento. Finalmente era riuscita a passare rapidamente dalla sua forma umana a quella di falce ed era molto soddisfatta. Era arrivato il momento di provare qualcosa di più.

« Bene, e adesso… proviamo a diventare un arco! »

Lucy si concentrò e tentò la trasformazione. Il risultato, però, fu alquanto deludente: la ragazza riuscì solo a diventare una falce piegata come se fosse un arco.

« AHI, AHI, AHI, AHI!!! LA MIA SCHIENA!!! »

Lucy ritornò immediatamente normale e riprese fiato. No, forse aveva preteso un po’ troppo al secondo giorno di allenamenti. Era meglio fermarsi un po’ e riposare.

Lucy si risedette sul muretto, come il giorno precedente. Non aveva con sé la foto, ma c’era ancora lo stesso venticello leggero. Era fortemente tentata di ricominciare a cantare, sembrava quasi che il vento portasse con sé la melodia…

No, non era un’impressione! C’era veramente quella melodia nell’aria!

Lucy si voltò. Simon era dietro di lei.

Il ragazzo teneva gli occhi chiusi, rapito dalla melodia che le sue stesse dita stavano producendo. Ripensava a molti anni prima, quando sua zia, chiromante famosa per non sbagliare mai una predizione, disse ai suoi genitori che lo aveva visto iscritto alla Shibusen; aggiunse poi che in quel luogo le era sembrato molto felice. I suoi da allora non avevano mai smesso di tentare di convincerlo a entrare in quell’istituto, ignorando le sue vere aspirazioni. Già da piccolo Simon era affascinato dalla musica, seppure non avesse ancora un vero e proprio strumento. Fu proprio la zia a regalargli quello che teneva fra le mani. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la loro discussione.

_«_ _Che cos’è, zia? »_

_«_ _Uno strumento che ti renderà felice, Simon… è quello che produce il suono che ti piace tanto! »_

_«_ _Davvero??? Grazie, grazie mille, zia! Ma come si usa? »_

_«_ _Oh, questo è ancora un po’ grande per te… vedi? Il tuo braccio è ancora piccolino! Ma presto crescerai e vedrai che ti andrà bene! »_

_«_ _Zia, mi insegni a suonare? »_

_«_ _Come vuoi, piccolo mio! Adesso mi metto al pianoforte e ti faccio vedere… »_

_«_ _… zia, questa non è la musica che sento di solito! »_

_«_ _Lo so. »_

_«_ _Questa è la ninnananna che mi canta la mamma! »_

_«_ _Oh, l’hai riconosciuta! Hai un ottimo orecchio musicale, Simon! »_

_«_ _Perché non mi insegni la musica dei dischi, zia? »_

_«_ _Perché quella è musica da grandi! »_

_«_ _E io sono un bambino, la conosco la storia… quindi mi insegnerai solo questa filastrocca per bambini? »_

_«_ _Sì, Simon, è solo una filastrocca per bambini… ma a volte comunicano di più queste canzoncine che certi grandi brani di musica classica! »_

Simon sorrise al ricordo. Chissà se sua zia aveva previsto quel giorno e non gli avesse dato gli strumenti per affrontare tutto questo. Probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai saputo, ma in fondo non era così importante.

Lucy lo guardò ammirata per un po’, poi, finalmente, trovò il coraggio per unirsi alla melodia:

_«_ _Vola, vola,_

_fino_ _all’aurora,_

_sempre più alto nel cielo…_

_vola_ _ancora,_

_nel_ _tuo mistero,_

_piccola_ _stella,_

_mio_ _pensiero…_ _»_

Maka si ritrovò a passare da quelle parti per puro caso e li vide: una ragazza dall’aspetto di bambina che cantava una ninnananna accompagnata al violino da un ragazzo biondo che sorrideva come mai aveva fatto prima d’ora. E, soprattutto, poté osservare la migliore sincronizzazione di anime che avesse mai visto.

**Lucy:« Uao! Hai visto, Simon? È la nostra prima anticipazione insieme! »**

**Simon:« Già… »**

**Lucy:« Allora, nel prossimo episodio accadrà di tutto, però ci hanno detto che non possiamo spoilerare niente… ma allora che razza di anticipazione è? »**

**Simon:« Potremo dire almeno che i protagonisti del prossimo capitolo siamo noi due? »**

**Lucy:« Non lo so! »**

**Simon:« Allora è un’anticipazione inutile! »**

**Soul Eater, Povere incantata, 4 capitolo: I duri allenamenti di Lucy e Simon! Ti uccido o mi faccio un pisolino?**

**Lucy:« Simon, sai cosa devi dire adesso? »**

**Simon:« Certo! »**

**Lucy:« E allora vai! »**

**Simon:« Ti _suonerò_ l’anima! »**

**Lucy:« Ehm… ci sei quasi! »**


	4. I duri allenamenti di Lucy e Simon! Ti uccido o mi faccio un pisolino?

**I duri allenamenti di Lucy e Simon! Ti uccido o mi faccio un pisolino?**

Maka e Black Star entrarono nella stanza dove Lucy e Simon si stavano allenando.

Maka si fermò sulla porta: com’era cambiato Simon nel giro di un mese e mezzo!

Ora il ragazzo sorrideva sempre ed era diventato molto affabile con tutti. Non c’era dubbio che la presenza di Lucy avesse fatto miracoli!

Black Star salutò gridando i due ragazzi, che interruppero immediatamente le loro attività. Lucy notò che Maka era rimasta in disparte e la invitò ad avvicinarsi.

Black Star chiese:« Allora, come vanno i vostri allenamenti? È da un mese che state chiusi qui dentro! »

Simon sorrise:« Direi che possiamo essere abbastanza soddisfatti! Che dici, Lucy, diamo loro una dimostrazione? »

Lucy annuì e divenne una falce. Simon la prese al volo, la fece volteggiare per un po’, poi la lanciò in aria. La falce si accorciò, cambiò forma e riatterò nelle mani del ragazzo sotto forma di un fioretto dall’impugnatura d’argento con decorazioni floreali in rilievo. Simon tirò qualche colpo, poi passò l’arma nella mano sinistra e la piccola spada si allungò e si curvò diventando un arco di legno, alle cui estremità erano presenti due decorazioni in metallo. Simon si mise in posizione e dal nulla apparve una freccia viola che il ragazzo scoccò senza alcuna difficoltà. Infine l’arco venne lanciato in aria e Lucy tornò nella sua forma umana.

Maka applaudì:« Complimenti, siete diventati bravissimi! »

Black Star esibì il suo pollice alzato:« Ottima esibizione! Non ancora all’altezza delle mie, però! »

« Sarei curioso di sapere come fate a far comparire dal nulla le frecce dell’arco. »

Lucy trasalì, poi vide Kid sulla porta e si calmò.

Simon lo salutò con un cenno e rispose:« Quando Lucy è un arco, riusciamo a sincronizzare le anime… è la mia anima a creare le frecce, con il suo aiuto! »

Kid annuì, mentre Maka chiese:« Scusate, ma Lucy non poteva diventare anche un boomerang? »

Lucy arrossì e iniziò a balbettare qualcosa; Simon, dopo averla fissata per un po’, sorrise e rispose per lei:« Sì, in effetti c’è anche quella modalità, ma abbiamo ancora qualche difficoltà ad usarla… »

Lucy lo corresse:« _Ho_ ancora difficoltà! Tu non c’entri nulla! »

Black Star li guardò con curiosità:« Qual è il problema? »

Simon porse una mano a Lucy:« Una dimostrazione val più di mille parole… te la senti Lucy? Poi ti aiuto, promesso! »

Lucy sospirò, poi divenne un boomerang di legno, con delle bellissime decorazioni colorate, ma con affilati bordi d’acciaio.

« Pronta? »

« …mica tanto! »

« Se non te la senti proprio, lasciamo perdere… »

« Mi sa che poi mi prendono in giro! »

Maka sorrise:« Stai tranquilla, non potrà essere peggio di quando Black Star usò per la prima volta Tsubaki in modalità lama incantata! »

Black Star alzò le spalle:« Solo un imprevisto nella mia esibizione… »

Lucy sospirò e Simon la lanciò.

Il boomerang ruotò fendendo l’aria con un sibilo.

« … cinque, sei, sette, otto… »

Kid chiese a Simon:« Cosa stai contando? »

« I secondi prima che… prima di questo! »

Il boomerang rallentò improvvisamente la sua rotazione, fino quasi a fermarsi e a iniziare a ruotare in direzione opposta. Lucy tornò improvvisamente umana: il suo colorito era pericolosamente verdognolo e barcollava vistosamente. Simon fu immediatamente al suo fianco per sorreggerla, mentre la ragazza balbettava:« N-non ce la faccio… ho… ho la nausea… »

Black Star, Maka e Kid li guardarono perplessi e Simon la giustificò:« A forza di girare a Lucy viene la nausea… è impossibile usare questa modalità in battaglia al momento, c’è il rischio che rimetta in faccia ai kishin! »

Maka fece una smorfia:« Bè… forse _è_ peggio di Black Star… »

Simon la fulminò con lo sguardo e per scusarsi Maka si offrì di accompagnare Lucy in bagno, mentre Kid si avvicinò a Simon:« Ancora nessuna traccia di _quello?_ »

Simon scosse la testa:« Se parli della misteriosa quinta trasformazione di Lucy, non è mai comparsa durante il nostro allenamento. »

Black Star si avvicinò:« Non preoccuparti! Se non è saltata fuori fin’ora, è perché comparirà solo al culmine del vostro show! »

Simon osservò Lucy uscire dal bagno ancora sorretta da Maka:« Spero che tu abbia ragione, Black Star… »

_«_ _Simon Onpu e Lucy Gin sono pregati di presentarsi alla camera della morte al cospetto del Sommo Shinigami. Ripeto: Simon Onpu e Lucy Gin… »_

Lucy guardò Simon perplessa:« Noi? »

« A quanto pare… te la senti? »

« Sì, stai tranquillo, sono a posto! »

« Allora andiamo! »

I due ragazzi entrarono un po’ intimoriti nella camera della morte. Lucy era stato lì dentro solo quando l’avevano portata il suo primo giorno di scuola; anche Simon era stato lì solo un paio di volte, una delle quali qualche mese prima, quando Lord Shinigami gli aveva chiesto se avrebbe voluto cambiare scuola. Mai avrebbe pensato di tornare in compagnia di un’arma!

« Benvenuti! Sono contento di vedervi… posso offrirvi un tè? »

Lucy annuì, ma Simon tagliò corto:« Grazie, ma è meglio che ci dica subito cosa vuole da noi! »

Lucy gli tirò una gomitata:« Simon! Non essere così diretto! È il preside dopotutto! »

« Dì la verità, golosona: tu puntavi ai pasticcini… »

« In effetti anche a quelli… »

I due ragazzi ridacchiarono e Lord Shinigami si accomodò sul cuscino posto a uno dei lati del piccolino tavolino alla giapponese dove il tè era già stato servito. Quando anche Lucy e Simon si sedettero, il preside iniziò a versare il tè nelle tazze:« Sono molto felice di vedervi così affiatati, confesso che avevo un po’ di timore per voi due, ma ora sono più tranquillo… vi andrebbe di fare una missione fuori da Death City? »

Simon sputò il tè che aveva appena bevuto:« COSA? »

« Mi hanno detto che vi siete allenati molto e che siete diventati bravi! »

« Sì, ma una missione così, su due piedi… non ne abbiamo mai fatte! »

Lucy intervenne con un biscotto in bocca:« E poi io non so ancora trasformarmi bene! Il boomerang mi viene da schifo e c’è ancora la questione della mia quinta trasformazione… »

Shinigami alzò le mani:« Sì, sì, conosco tutte queste storie, ma a me non interessa! Allora, ve la sentite o no? »

Simon fissò Lucy con uno sguardo complice:« Certo che sì! »

Lucy inciampò in una radice sporgente dal terreno sterrato finendo dritta coricata per terra. Simon sospirò mentre si guardava intorno: l’atmosfera non era delle migliori. All’apparenza era tutto abbandonato da un bel po’: le case erano in rovina e l’ambiente era arido e secco. Un perfetta atmosfera da villaggio abbandonato nel deserto, peccato che si trovassero in uno spiazzo all’interno di una specie di foresta amazzonica! Tutto era florido intorno a loro, tranne in quello spiazzo.

Simon commentò:« Sembra una piccola succursale del Sahara! »

Lucy si avvicinò a lui:« E così qui ci sarebbe un uovo di kishin? »

« Secondo Lord Shinigami sì! Sembra che sia l’unica spiegazione per un fenomeno così strano… tu noti qualcosa? »

Lucy scosse la testa.

« Comunque, se per caso riuscissimo a catturarlo, almeno questa volta hai intenzione di… »

« No. »

« Lucy… »

« Ti ho detto di no! »

« Non puoi andare avanti così! Credevo che ne avessimo già parlato: una volta preso l’uovo di kishin, tu devi… »

« Non ho intenzione di farlo. »

« L’hai già fatto una volta! »

« … »

« Credevo che ti fosse bastato il discorso di Soul e Black Star: un’arma finisce il suo dovere quando mangia l’anima delle uova di kishin che recupera insieme al suo maestro d’armi… se non lo fai crei problemi anche a me, lo capisci? »

« … Simon… »

« Insomma, ormai dovresti aver accettato di essere un’arma! Lo sai che tu… »

« SIMON, ATTENTO!!! »

Accadde tutto in un istante, ma sembrò avvenire al rallentatore.

Simon si voltò e vide l’uovo di kishin: era alto e muscoloso, ma non gli fu possibile vederlo in viso. Il volto era coperto da un enorme artiglio che aveva al posto della mano sinistra; l’arma era alzata, pronta a trafiggerlo in due. Era talmente preso dalla discussione con Lucy che non si era nemmeno accorto della sua presenza. Il ragazzo non riuscì a muoversi né a urlare. A dirla tutta, non gli era possibile neppure respirare. Con gli occhi sbarrati del terrore, Simon vide il demone abbassare il suo artiglio e, in un ultimo, disperato istinto di difesa, chiuse gli occhi per attendere il colpo.

Non arrivò mai.

Simon, con un enorme sforzo di volontà, riaprì gli occhi.

Se ne pentì subito.

Le lacrime iniziarono subito a scorrergli sulle guance senza che potesse controllarle.

Sì, Maka glielo aveva detto come si era sentita quando Soul era stato trafitto al posto suo da Chrona, ma quel racconto non era niente, niente, in confronto a quello che stava provando.

Lucy era di fronte a lui.

Con un artiglio nel petto.

Aveva voluto guardare il nemico negli occhi prima di essere colpita. Aveva affrontato l’avversario come solo lei poteva fare, con le mani tremanti e lo sguardo fermo. Non aveva avuto il tempo di trasformarsi in nulla; non era riuscita nemmeno a pensare qualcosa. Semplicemente si era lanciata verso il suo maestro d’armi.

Le ginocchia di Lucy cedettero sotto gli occhi sbarrati di Simon. Il ragazzo si aspettò grida, pianti e un mare di sangue, così come gli aveva detto Maka.

Non ci fu niente di tutto questo.

In un silenzio irreale, il corpo di Lucy iniziò lentamente a sgretolarsi in infiniti granelli di polvere d’argento, che si dispersero nell’aria al primo colpo di vento. In pochi secondi non c’era più traccia della ragazza.

Simon rimase immobile, senza respirare.

Maka non gli aveva parlato di tutto questo. Forse era un’abilità specifica di quell’uovo di kishin. Forse era così che morivano le armi. Quello che era certo era che Lucy non c’era più.

Lucy, la piccola arma testona e imbranata.

Lucy, la ragazzina dolce e golosona.

Lucy, che amava tanto i bambini.

Lucy, l’unica dolce voce degna di accompagnare il suo violino.

Lucy, con il corpo da bambina e lo sguardo da adulta.

Lucy, colei che gli aveva ridato il sorriso.

« L-Lucy… LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Simon fissò il volto del kishin con tutto il suo odio. Non gli importava se il suo volto era ancora rigato dalle lacrime. Voleva solo vendicare la morte della sua arma.

Non aveva nulla per attaccare l’uovo di kishin, se non l’unica cosa che Lucy gli aveva detto di non portare e che lui, da bravo testone, aveva portato lo stesso…

Simon si alzò e corse urlando verso l’uovo di kishin brandendo con entrambe le mani il suo amato violino. L’uovo lo colpì con il gomito scaraventandolo a terra, mentre lo strumento volava lontano, probabilmente rotto. Ora il demone incombeva sul ragazzo, con l’artiglio alzato, pronto a trafiggere anche lui.

Simon chiuse gli occhi. Non gli importava più niente. Era stato un maestro d’armi inutile, era giusto che avesse una morte inutile…

Il kishin ridacchiò con voce stridula:« Hihihihi… ti uccido, ora ti uccido! »

Simon non rispose. Entro pochi secondi l’uovo di kishin lo avrebbe ucciso e poi si sarebbe mangiato la sua anima…

A proposito, dov’era finita l’anima di Lucy? Non l’aveva vista quando il suo corpo si era sgretolato…

« Hihihi… ti uccido, ti uccido, ti uccido, ti ucc…yaawn! »

Benché terrorizzato, Simon non poté non aprire un occhio: da quando nel bel mezzo di un omicidio un uovo di kishin si lasciava sfuggire uno sbadiglio?

Il ragazzo osservò perplesso il demone: altro che sbadiglio, l’uovo di kishin si stava strofinando gli occhi e sembrava proprio non riuscire a stare sveglio in nessun modo!

Prima che potesse pensare qualsiasi cosa, il mostro si accasciò alla sua destra. Solo allora Simon trovò il coraggio di muoversi e di rimettersi in piedi. La curiosità vinse sulla paura e si avvicinò all’uovo di kishin.

Stava russando!!!

Simon si grattò la testa: era semplicemente assurdo!

Un venticello leggero sfiorò il viso del ragazzo.

Simon riconobbe quella brezza: era la stessa che un paio di mesi prima lo aveva condotto da Lucy in quel parco di periferia…

Il ragazzo si voltò. Aveva una sensazione dolce e strana allo stesso tempo.

Lo notò allora.

I granelli di polvere argentata in cui si era dissolto il corpo di Lucy non erano scomparsi, ma avevano continuato a galleggiare nell’aria intorno a lui.

Alle sue spalle quella polvere d’argento aveva iniziato a riunirsi, guidata dal vento, per ricompattarsi fino a formare una figura familiare…

« _L…Lucy­?_ »

Simon fissò attonito la sua arma.

Lucy era di nuovo di fronte a lui, senza neanche una ferita. Si fissava con curiosità le mani e si toccava il viso, come per essere sicura di essere nuovamente tutta intera.

« Lucy… sei tu, vero? »

« S-sì… certo che sono io! »

« Sei viva? »

« Direi di sì! Sono solida, quindi non sono un fantasma… e non sono neanche blu come il professor Sid! »

Simon le gettò le braccia al collo.

« Pensavo di averti persa… ma come è possibile? »

« Di preciso non lo so… quando quello mi ha colpito, non ho sentito dolore! Un secondo prima ero lì e un attimo dopo…stavo volteggiando nell’aria! Poi quando ho visto che l’uovo cercava di colpirti di nuovo, ho cercato di bloccarlo e quello è caduto così… »

« Non so, ma ora approfittiamo del fatto che quello stia dormendo e finiamo il lavoro! Un’altra occasione così non ci ricapita più! »

Lucy annuì e divenne una falce.

Non appena il kishin venne ucciso, tutta la natura intorno rifiorì e Simon rimase incantato a guardare lo sbocciare dei fiori e il rinvigorimento delle piante.

Lucy intanto si avvicinò all’anima dell’uovo di kishin e la inghiottì senza alcuna protesta, poi, sorridendo al suo maestro che la guardava stupito, disse:« Direi che per oggi ti ho già fatto preoccupare abbastanza! E poi è colpa mia se è successo tutto questo, se ti avessi dato ascolto fin dall’inizio non avremmo avuto quella discussione e ti saresti potuto accorgere dell’attacco! »

« Lucy… non dire così, è stata solo colpa mia… »

La ragazza lo ignorò e si avvicinò a un piccolo muretto. Dopo essersi chinata e aver raccolto qualcosa da terra, si voltò verso Simon esibendo il sorriso più radioso che il ragazzo le avesse mai visto:« A proposito, questo è tuo! Non chiedermi come, ma prima in qualche modo sono riuscita ad attutirne la caduta ed è ancora tutto intero… però la prossima volta ascoltami ed evita di portare il violino in battaglia! »

Simon sbarrò gli occhi, poi scosse la testa e scoppiò a ridere:« Non smetterai mai di sorprendermi, Lucy! »

« Allora, professor Stain? È riuscito a capirci qualcosa? »

Stain fece girare la sua sedia per poter guardare in faccia i due ragazzi. Il più agitato era indubbiamente Simon, mentre Lucy se ne stava un po’ in disparte, quasi come se il discorso non la riguardasse.

Il professore fece fare un paio di giri alla sua vite:« Incrociando il vostro racconto con i dati raccolti in biblioteca, forse finalmente sono riuscito a capirci qualcosa… »

Stain fece segno ai ragazzi di sedersi e, non appena anche lui si fu accomodato, iniziò a parlare.

« Lucy, non avevo mai visto il tuo codice genetico perché il tuo potere si riteneva estinto da secoli… ma solo in questo modo si spiegano le varie trasformazioni assemblate a casaccio! »

L’insegnante si accese una sigaretta:« Secoli fa c’era un clan molto famoso, i Majikkudasuto, una potente famiglia di armi dotata di una capacità segreta di loro completa esclusiva… gli appartenenti a questo clan erano in grado di trasformare il loro corpo in polvere! »

« COSA? Non ho mai sentito parlare di una cosa del genere! Tutte le trasformazioni che conosco mantengono comunque una forma solida e unitaria! »

« Calmati, Simon! Se non l’abbiamo mai insegnato alla Shibusen è perché lo ritenevamo quasi una leggenda… comunque, all’interno di questo clan erano presenti due famiglie ben distinte: la prima era in grado di trasformarsi in una nuvola di veleno… »

« Addirittura? »

Stain sorrise al primo intervento della diretta interessata:« Sì, e infatti erano i più richiesti dai maestri d’armi dell’epoca, soprattutto nobili, perché praticamente a loro non era richiesto alcuno sforzo nei combattimenti… »

Simon incrociò le braccia:« Comodo così! E avevano pure il coraggio di farsi chiamare maestri d’armi? »

« Presto sorsero delle incomprensioni con la seconda famiglia del clan, che invece poteva diventare soltanto… »

Stain fissò dritta negli occhi Lucy:« … una nuvola di sonnifero! »

I due ragazzi sbarrarono gli occhi.

« Ma certo! Sonnifero! Ecco perché il kishin mi ha sbadigliato in faccia quando stava per uccidermi… sei tu che l’hai addormentato, Lucy! »

« Allora non era una mia impressione… ho veramente volato! E se posso dividermi si spiega come sia riuscita a salvare il tuo violino e ad addormentare l’uovo di kishin quasi contemporaneamente… »

Stain annuì:« Ogni granello di polvere può agire in modo autonomo dagli altri… e basta che uno solo venga respirato per far addormentare chiunque! »

Lucy sorrise e Simon gridò:« È fantastico! È un potere magnifico! »

La ragazza annuì, poi chiese:« Perché questo spiegherebbe le altre mie trasformazioni? »

« Semplice: i membri della prima famiglia erano avvantaggiati, perché a loro bastava un colpo solo per annientare gli avversari, mentre alla seconda serviva un modo per dare il colpo di grazia ai loro obiettivi. Per questo motivo devono aver tentato una serie di incroci con altre famiglie di armi per ottenere varie trasformazioni… »

Simon annuì e chiese:« Perché il clan Majikkudasuto si estinse? »

« Una faida interna. Sembra che si siano sterminati a vicenda. L’unica notizia che sono riuscito a trovare è che i testimoni parlarono di un enorme nuvola rossa e d’argento… ma a quanto pare dei sopravvissuti ci devono essere stati, altrimenti tu non saresti qui, Lucy! »

I due ragazzi ringraziarono il professore e uscirono dal laboratorio sorridendo e chiacchierando fra loro. Stain aspettò che chiudessero la porta, poi tirò un ultima boccata e spense il mozzicone di sigaretta.

« Non appena si spargerà la notizia un potere come quello farà gola a molti… prevedo molte difficoltà per quella ragazzina… »

**Maka:« Ehi, Soul, in questo capitolo ci hanno un po’ ignorati… »**

**Soul:« Almeno tu sei comparsa all’inizio! Io neanche quello! È tutto troppo poco figo… »**

**Maka:« Dai, nel prossimo capitolo avremo più spazio tutti e due… »**

**Soul:« Lo spero, quei due stanno monopolizzando un po’ troppo la scena! »**

**Simon:« Ehi, scusate, Lucy è passata di qui? L’ho persa di vista! »**

**Soul:« Ma è proprio come il prezzemolo! »**

**Maka:« No, Simon, qui non c’è, prova in biblioteca… _Maka Chop!_ »**

**Soul:« AHI!!! »**

**Maka:« E abbi un po’ di pazienza! »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere incantata, 5 capitolo: Doppia missione incrociata! Maka, Kid e Lucy VS Soul, Simon, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Ragnarok e Chrona?**

**Maka:« Vi mieterò l’anima! »**

**Soul:« Ehi, ma non ti sembra che manchi qualcuno in questo elenco? »**


	5. Doppia missione incrociata! Maka, Kid e Lucy VS Soul, Simon, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Ragnarok e Chrona?

**Doppia missione incrociata! Maka, Kid e Lucy VS Soul, Simon, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Ragnarok e Chrona?**

Lucy correva per i corridoi della Shibusen. Era decisamente in ritardo per la lezione e sapeva bene cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse riuscita ad entrare nell’aula prima del professor Stain…

La ragazza scosse la testa: non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare un’altra vivisezione!!! Ma come poteva fare tre piani di scale in meno di un minuto?

A meno che…

Soul si stirò prima di sedersi al suo posto:« Chi abbiamo ora? »

Simon gli rispose:« Stain. »

« Simon, a proposito, Lucy dov’è finita? »

« Non lo so, ma non mi stupirei se non avesse sentito la sveglia… »

« Ah, ok, allora… LUCY!!! QUANDO DIAVOLO SEI ARRIVATA??? »

La ragazza arrossì:« Scusate, ero in ritardo e allora ho usato un metodo d’emergenza… »

Soul la squadrò dal basso:« E sarebbe? »

Simon ridacchiò, avendo già intuito la risposta, mentre la campanella in lontananza suonava il suo funereo suono.

« Ehm… ho volato dalla finestra del pian terreno a questa! »

Soul sospirò:« Già, dimenticavo il tuo nuovo potere… ma non te la tirare troppo, è poco figo! »

Lucy arrossì ancora di più mentre si sedeva. Stain stava già entrando.

Black Star sbuffò:« È troppo tempo che non ci assegnano una missione… una divinità come me non deve stare in pausa troppo a lungo! »

Tsubaki sorrise e si rivolse a Maka:« Sentite, che ne dite se stasera facciamo una cenetta? Non abbiamo ancora festeggiato il nuovo potere di Lucy! »

Ragnarok comparve all’improvviso:« Solo se cucini tu! E in abbondanza! »

Chrona ribatté:« Ma io non so come comportarmi in queste situazioni… »

« Semplice: porti un mazzo di fiori, fai gli auguri e se non basta ammazzi qualcuno… basta solo che mi lasci mangiare! »

Tutti sembravano entusiasti dell’idea di Tsubaki, però…

_«_ _Gli alunni Maka Albarn, Death the Kid e Lucy Gin sono attesi immediatamente nella camera della morte. Ripeto: gli alunni Maka Albarn… »_

Tsubaki sospirò:« Penso proprio che la festa sia rimandata, vero? In bocca al lupo! »

Shinigami si voltò saltellando verso i suoi ospiti:« Benvenuti a tutti… ehi, ma quanti siete? »

Soul rispose:« Come sarebbe _“quanti siete”_? È lei che ci ha fatto chiamare! »

Il preside fissò uno per uno per uno il gruppetto di ragazzi di fronte a lui. Nella stanza erano presenti Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Simon e Lucy.

« Veramente io ho chiamato solo Maka, Kid e Lucy… »

Simon ribatté:« Se è per una missione siamo necessari anche noi, l’abbiamo dato per sottointeso… »

Kid rispose:« Ve lo dicevo che era strano avessero chiamato due maestri e un’arma… se volevano chiamare le squadre complete avrebbero detto tutti i nomi o tutti i maestri… »

Patty diede una gomitata a Liz:« Mi sa che non ci vogliono, sorellona… »

« Meglio, oggi volevo rifarmi le sopraciglia… »

Shinigami sospirò e si sedette:« D’accordo, allora spiego meglio la situazione… »

I sette ragazzi si sedettero per terra o sugli scalini.

« Questa è una specialissima missione di spionaggio e ho bisogno di un gruppo altamente selezionato… »

Soul commentò:« Questo sì che sembra adatto a un figo come me… »

« Veramente tu non parteciperai, Soul, mi dispiace… »

Ignorando il ragazzo che era rimasto di sale e che sembrava non respirasse neppure, Shinigami continuò:« Come dovreste sapere se aveste studiato geografia… »

Maka intervenne:« La inizieremo il prossimo quadrimestre… »

« Per quello ho usato il condizionale! Dicevo, nelle lezioni di geografia vi verrà spiegato che tutto il mondo è sotto la mia giurisdizione, _tranne_ _un piccolo principato…_ »

Maka esclamò:« Davvero? »

Shinigami annuì:« E già! C’è il piccolo principato di Nisty, grande circa due volte Death City, che ha ottenuto una speciale proroga già dai tempi di mio padre… »

Simon lo guardò stupito:« Lei… lei _ha un padre???_ »

« Sì, perché? C’è qualcosa di strano? Anche tu ce l’hai, no? »

« S-sì, ma… »

Kid gli mise una mano sulla spalla:« Problemi con _mio nonno???_ »

Simon scosse la testa:« M-ma no, figurati… »

In effetti avevano ragione: se Kid era il figlio di Lord Shinigami, anche quest’ultimo doveva aver avuto un padre!

Il preside continuò:« Comunque sia, in questo regno la mia figura e quella della Shibusen sono bandite e considerate fuorilegge, così in quel principato sono riuniti i peggiori criminali del mondo… »

Maka intervenne:« Vuole mandarci a risolvere la situazione? »

« Eh? Naaa, troppi casini burocratici e diplomatici! No, il problema è solo che c’è un uovo di Kishin in procinto di trasformarsi totalmente che si è andato a rifugiare proprio in quel territorio! Io non posso muovermi di qui, come ben sapete, e nessun professore della Shibusen può entrare, in quanto ricercati… »

Kid rifletté ad alta voce:« Quindi l’unica soluzione è inviare degli studenti, in quanto non ancora identificati… »

Soul protestò:« E allora perché io non posso andare? »

« Semplice: nessuna arma può entrare nel principato di Nisty! »

Tutti lo guardarono perplessi e Shinigami si spiegò:« Tutte le armi, in quanto collegate alla Shibusen, sono bandite… per impedire loro l’ingresso, ai confini del principato sono stati impiantati dei metal detector in grado di rivelare se la persona che sta entrando è un’arma o meno… »

« Ehm… padre… »

« Sì? Che c’è, Kid? »

« Capivamo anche senza i disegnini illustrativi… »

« Davvero? »

Patty scoppiò a ridere nel vedere un omino molto simile a quelli disegnati sulle uscite di emergenza che passava sotto una specie di arco e che nel disegno successivo aveva un enorme X rossa disegnata sopra.

« A me sembravano carini! »

« No, padre, non sono carini… SONO TOTALMENTE ASSIMETRICI!!! »

« Oh, uffa, mai una volta che apprezzi i miei disegni… e va bene, se proprio non ti piacciono disegnali come pare a te! »

Kid si strofinò le mani prima di prendere il pennarello del padre, mentre Maka intervenne:« Scusi, ma cosa succede se trovano un’arma? »

« Semplice, la uccidono! Hai capito perché non puoi andare, Soul? »

Il ragazzo annuì e Shinigami continuò:« Per molto tempo mi sono spremuto le meningi per trovare un modo per infiltrare un’arma nel principato, ma finalmente mi si è presentata un’occasione… »

Il preside si alzò, si avvicinò a Lucy e le prese le mani:« Me lo faresti questo piccolo favore? Se non hai impegni in questi giorni… »

« I-io? »

Maka esclamò:« Ma certo! Se Lucy si trasforma in polvere può evitare il controllo! In effetti è l’unica abbastanza piccola per poter passare senza farsi notare… »

Shinigami tirò fuori due bandierine con la scritta _“winner”_ e iniziò a sventolarle:« Risposta esatta! E inoltre ho deciso che l’accompagneranno tu, Maka, che con la tua capacità di vedere le anime potresti risultare utile, e Kid, che può combattere anche senza armi con i suoi poteri di Shinigami… »

Tutti si voltarono verso il ragazzo che era ancora intento nei suoi disegnini simmetrici e non aveva sentito una parola dell’ultima parte del discorso.

Shinigami sospirò:« Bè, poi glielo spiegherete! »

Soul chiese:« Ma Kid non corre rischi? Dopotutto è anche lui uno Shinigami… »

Il preside alzò le spalle:« Quelli del principato di Nisty sanno bene che io non mi posso muovere da qui e non ci sono controlli anti-shinigami all’ingresso… anzi, non credo nemmeno che sappiano che ho un figlio! »

« Ok, è tutto chiaro, ma non ho capito perché io non posso venire! Io sono un maestro d’armi, anzi, sono _il_ maestro d’armi di Lucy! Capisco che si possa trovare bene anche con Maka, ma non comprendo perché anch’io sono stato escluso dalla missione! »

Shinigami si voltò verso Simon:« Inizialmente avevo pensato di inviare anche te, Chrona e Black Star, ma Ragnarok è incorporato direttamente nel sangue di Chrona e quindi non avrebbero mai passato il controllo… per quanto riguarda Black Star, la sua forza sarebbe stata utilissima, ma sfortunatamente quel ragazzo non ha il carattere per una missione come questa che richiede la massima segretezza… »

« Ok, ma io? »

« Il professor Sid si è opposto, perché a quanto pare devi recuperare due verifiche andate male e ha programmato i compiti di recupero proprio domani e dopodomani… »

« COSA? E quando pensava di dirmelo? Devo ristudiare tutto in un pomeriggio! E poi questa missione è più importante di una verifica! »

« Capisco, ma Sid è stato irremovibile! Sai, quando era vivo era fatto così… »

« Ma lei è il preside! Poteva opporsi! »

« Bè, gli ho già chiesto di fare degli straordinari, almeno un favore glielo devo… comunque un lato positivo c’è! »

Simon si mise le mani nei capelli:« Mi illumini, perché io proprio non lo vedo! »

« Non sarai da solo a fare il recupero, c’è anche Black Star che è andato male… »

Simon si allontanò per prendere a testate un muro, Kid finalmente alzò la testa dal foglio mostrando orgoglioso ai presenti il disegno con gli omini tutti perfettamente simmetrici.

Shinigami sospirò:« Che dire? Buona fortuna a tutti! »

Maka e Lucy ringraziarono in coro, mentre Simon aggiunse:« Ne avrò bisogno… »

Simon osservò dalla finestra Lucy allontanarsi dal villaggio. A quanto poteva vedere stava chiacchierando amabilmente con Maka, mentre Kid se stava un po’ per i fatti suoi.

Per un attimo il ragazzo fu preso da un forte senso di vuoto, ma subito scosse la testa e si rimise sul libro: aveva un intero programma da ripassare!

« Black Star!!! L’hai sentito il professor Sid, domani hai il recupero, dovresti studiare qualcosa… se vuoi ti aiuto! »

Il ragazzo ridacchiò:« Una divinità come me non ha bisogno di studiare, Tsubaki! Ovviamente si attende l’illuminazione divina durante il compito! »

« Non mi sembra che l’altra volta abbia funzionato così bene… e poi potresti aiutare l’illuminazione se almeno aprissi il libro! Dai, portalo qui che ti aiuto a ripassare! »

« Se solo lo trovassi… »

La camera di Black Star era nel disastro più totale: i (pochi) libri di scuola erano dispersi per la stanza mescolati a un gran numero di attrezzi da palestra e a migliaia di autografi e gigantografie dello stesso Black Star.

Mentre il ragazzo buttava ancora più all’aria gli oggetti nella stanza, un soprammobile familiare rotolò a terra e si fermò a pochi centimetri dal suo piede senza che Black Star se ne accorgesse.

« Ooook, l’ho trovat… UAAAHHH!!! »

« Black Star! Ma cosa… »

« Tirami fuori, tirami fuori, TIRAMI FUORI!!! »

Tsubaki rimase per un istante immobile sulla porta. Il suo maestro d’armi aveva infilato un’intera gamba dentro all’anfora speciale che il professor Stain gli aveva dato per imparare a controllare la lama incantata; per evitare di venire completamente risucchiato, il ragazzo aveva afferrato la maniglia della finestra aperta e si teneva stretto con tutte le sue forze.

« MUOVITI!!! QUESTA COSA E’ PEGGIO DI UN ASPIRAPOLVERE!!! »

Tsubaki afferrò l’anfora e iniziò a tirare, ma non riuscì a smuoverla neanche di un centimetro:« Non… non riesco a togliertela… mi ci vorrebbe… ci vorrebbe… CHRONA!!! »

Il ragazzo dai capelli rosa si voltò verso la finestra di Black Star e Tsubaki gli sorrise:« Scusa, so che stai passeggiando tranquillamente per strada, ma ho bisogno di una mano! Non so cosa fare… »

« Ma io… io non so come comportarmi con la gente incastrata nei vasi… »

Ragnarok intervenne:« Prima di tutto direi di entrare in casa, da qui non puoi fare nulla, cretino! »

Chrona annuì e scavalcò la finestra:« P-permesso… »

Tsubaki sorrise:« Prego, avanti… »

« LA VOLETE PIANTARE CON TUTTE QUESTE SMANCERIE??? NON VEDETE CHE C’E’ UNA DIVINITA’ INCASTRATA??? »

Tsubaki arrossì:« Oh, scusa, Black Star! »

Chrona si fermò:« E adesso cosa dovrei fare? »

« IDIOTA!!! »

« AHI!!! Ragnarok, perché mi hai picchiato? »

« Perché è l’unico modo per attirare la tua attenzione! Prendi il vaso e tiralo verso di te, mentre io afferro l’altro idiota qui… »

« Idiota a chi? Io sono il grande Black Star! »

« Sta’ zitto stella cadente e lascia fare ai professionisti! »

Ragnarok afferrò i polsi di Black Star e iniziò a tirare, ma in due riuscirono solo a impedire che il malcapitato affondasse ancora di più nell’anfora.

Tsubaki rimase ferma per un po’, poi prese la giacca:« Vado a chiamare il professor Stain, lui di sicuro saprà cosa fare! »

Black Star alzò i pollici, ma Ragnarok la fermò:« Ragazzina! »

« Sì? »

« Mettiamo subito le cose in chiaro: non lo faccio né per te né per lui, ma solo perché dopo potrò obbligarti a cucinare per me, chiaro? »

Tsubaki sorrise:« Appena usciremo da questo pasticcio avrai solo da dirmi cosa vuoi che ti preparo! »

E uscì dalla porta lasciando il curioso trio in quella assurda posizione.

Kid si fermò di colpo:« Vedete quell’arco laggiù? È il metal detector di cui parlava mio padre e segna anche il confine del principato di Nisty… »

Maka sorrise:« Allora ci siamo! Presto, Lucy, trasformati subito! »

Kid la fermò:« Ricordati bene questo, Lucy: una volta trasformata non dovrai _mai_ , per nessuna ragione, tornare umana o cambiare forma fino a quando non ci sarà da combattere! Pensi di farcela? »

Lucy annuì e si disperse nell’aria. Kid aggiunse:« E se devi parlarci fallo sottovoce al nostro orecchio! »

Maka respirò profondamente prima di avviarsi al metal detector. Una guardia alta e con la più grossa pancia che la ragazza avesse mai visto la fermò.

« Nome? »

« Maka Alb… »

Si morse la lingua. Dopotutto era la figlia della falce della morte e il suo cognome avrebbe potuto tradirla.

« …Maka Alb _ina_! »

La guardia annuì:« Il ragazzo sta con te? E tu come ti chiami? »

« Deat… »

Pur sotto forma di polvere, Lucy riuscì a rendersi abbastanza solida da incastrare un gomito direttamente nelle costole di Kid.

Maka completò per lui:« Deat _erio_ Evans, detto Kid! Vero, Kid? »

Il ragazzo riuscì a malapena a balbettare qualcosa di incomprensibile all’orecchio umano, mentre la guardia ridacchiò:« Che razza di nome! I tuoi erano ubriachi quando te l’hanno dato? »

Kid fulminò Maka con lo sguardo mentre finalmente riprendeva a respirare:« Non lo so, ma inizio a dubitarne… »

La guardia alzò le spalle:« Bene, ultime formalità: giurate di non avere nulla a che fare con la Shibusen? »

Entrambi i ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi:« Lo giuriamo! »

L’uomo non notò le dita incrociate dietro la schiena:« Bene, allora passate pure! »

Maka e Kid passarono sotto il metal detector senza alcun problema e si allontanarono velocemente dal confine.

« Lucy? Lucy, ci sei? »

Non ottenendo risposta, Maka iniziò a preoccuparsi:« Lucy? Lucy? »

Kid intervenne:« Forse è stata presa… »

« Non credo, avremmo dovuto sentire almeno un allarme… »

« Eccomi, eccomi! Non preoccupatevi per me! »

« Lucy! Ma dov’eri finita? »

« L’unico modo per non passare sotto il metal detector era infilarsi in una minuscola fessura fra l’arco e il soffitto… solo che ci vuole un po’ di tempo, può passare solo poca polvere per volta! »

Maka batté le mani:« Bene, direi che ci siamo tutti! »

Kid annuì:« Allora inizia ufficialmente la missione! Tutti pronti? »

Lucy rispose:« Andiamo! »

**Simon:« Lucy? Lucy? Mi senti? »**

**Lucy:« Sì, scusa, ma qui non c’è molto campo per il cellulare! »**

**Simon:« E allora? Come va? »**

**Lucy:« Bene, siamo dentro! E tu con lo studio? »**

**Simon:« Lasciamo perdere! Aspetta un attimo, mi suonano alla porta… e tu che ci fai qui? »**

**Tsubaki:« Hai visto il professor Stain? È urgente, non riesco a trovarlo… l’ho cercato dappertutto! »**

**Simon:« No, non l’ho visto… perché? »**

**Tsubaki:« Perché Black Star ha bisogno di aiuto! »**

**Simon:« Bene, allora chiamo anche gli altri! Più siamo, prima lo troviamo… tanto non riesco a studiare! Solo un attimo… Lucy, ti devo lasciare! »**

**Lucy:« Aspetta che ti salutano anche gli altri! »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere Incantata, 6 capitolo: La demoniaca pallina della roulette! Ma dove diavolo è andato a cacciarsi Stain?**

**Maka:« Vi mieterò l’anima! »**

**Kid:« Se avete finito, posso riavere indietro il mio cellulare? »**


	6. La demoniaca pallina della roulette! Ma dove diavolo è andato a cacciarsi Stain?

**La demoniaca pallina della roulette! Ma dove diavolo è andato a cacciarsi Stain?**

« Kid… »

« Che c’è, Lucy? »

« Non ti sembra che qui l’atmosfera sia un po’… come dire… movimentata? »

« A me non sembra, perché? »

« Sarà una mia impressione… »

Mentre Lucy diceva l’ultima frase, Maka si abbassò per schivare una bottiglia rotta che un gruppo di ubriaconi aveva lanciato dalla loro parte mentre erano impegnati in una rissa.

Kid ignorò completamente la scena e si rivolse a Maka:« Vedi qualche anima sospetta? »

« È una parola! Nessuna di queste anime è esattamente “innocente”! »

« Vuoi dire che sono _tutti_ delle uova di kishin? »

« Potenzialmente sì! Comunque nessuno di quelli che ci circonda sembra in uno stadio così avanzato come il nostro obiettivo… »

« F-fermi! Cosa fate? No, NO! »

Una porta si aprì di scatto e un uomo venne letteralmente lanciato fuori, finendo ai piedi di Kid.

L’uomo si rialzò con aria terrorizzata e prese Kid per il bavero per tenersi in piedi:« State attenti! Quell’uomo è un demonio, UN DEMONIO! »

E prima che chiunque potesse aggiungere qualcosa, la persona iniziò a correre e sparì alla vista.

Kid sorrise:« Qualcosa mi dice che siamo sulla strada giusta… qualcuna di voi sa giocare d’azzardo? »

E indicò col pollice un enorme edificio dall’aria molto più elegante di quelli che lo circondavano, illuminato da molte luci colorate. La scritta _casinò_ non lasciava spazio a dubbi sulle attività all’interno del locale.

« Io no! »

« Io nemmeno! »

« Mi sa che è arrivato il momento di imparare, allora! »

« Ma come diavolo ha fatto quel cretino a ficcarsi in una situazione come questa? »

« Non lo so, ma ormai dovresti conoscere Black Star! Purtroppo non tutte le sue azioni sono fighe… »

Simon annuì sospirando. Era più di mezz’ora che girava per Death City in compagnia di Soul alla disperata ricerca del professor Stain senza alcun risultato.

« Se penso a tutta la roba da studiare che mi aspetta a casa… »

« Non pensarci e aiutami a ricapitolare! »

« Non era a scuola né al suo laboratorio… »

« … non era nella camera della morte… »

« Farebbe sempre parte della scuola… »

Soul alzò le spalle:« Proviamo al supermercato? »

« Perché? »

« Credo che anche lui mangi! »

« In effetti… »

« EHI!!! »

Soul alzò lo sguardo e salutò con la mano:« Liz! Patty! Trovato niente? »

Patty esibì un enorme sacchetto:« Sì, un mucchio di pennarelli colorati! »

Simon sospirò:« Qualcosa di più attinente al problema “Black Star”? »

Liz scosse la testa:« No, non era nei negozi di cosmetici né in quelli di abbigliamento femminile… »

« Ma avete cercato Stain o fatto shopping??? »

« Tanto nei posti più ovvi avrete sicuramente già guardato voi… »

Soul si sbatté una mano sulla fronte ripetendosi mentalmente che picchiare una donna, seppure tanto idiota, era molto poco figo.

« Ragazzi!!! »

Tsubaki corse verso di loro senza fiato:« L’avete trovato? »

Tutti scossero la testa e la ragazza sospirò:« L’ho cercato ovunque, persino dal ferramenta… »

Soul alzò un sopracciglio:« Dal ferramenta? »

Tsubaki sorrise:« Perché, non potrebbe capitargli di arrugginire la sua vite? O magari poteva essere andato a comprarne una di riserva! »

Simon trattenne a stento le risate immaginando il professor Stain al mattino davanti a un cassetto pieno di enormi viti impegnato a sceglierne una intonata con il camice.

Soul sospirò:« Vabbè, meglio continuare a cercare! »

Tsubaki subito propose:« Io andrò dall’arrotino! Magari è andato a far affilare i coltelli per le vivisezioni! »

Liz aggiunse:« Noi proveremo in quel bel negozio di scarpe laggiù… »

Non appena le ragazze si furono allontanate, Soul guardò Simon:« E noi dove andiamo? Tanto ormai un posto vale l’altro… »

Simon sospirò:« Ma dove diavolo è andato a cacciarsi quel pazzo di un prof? »

Kid entrò nel casinò ostentando la massima tranquillità; Maka, invece, aveva un aria evidentemente più nervosa del suo accompagnatore. Fortunatamente però nessuno poteva guardare l’espressione sul volto di Lucy, ancora sottoforma di polvere: divisa fra lo stupore e il terrore che le metteva quel posto, a malapena riusciva a mantenere la concentrazione per non disperdere i granelli del suo corpo a casaccio.

L’ambiente era senza dubbio di classe, ma la gente riunita all’interno sembrava essere una via di mezzo fra gli appartenenti a una famiglia mafiosa italo-americana degli anni venti e degli spietati giocatori d’azzardo professionisti. Una miscela da mettere i brividi a chiunque, tranne a Kid, che tutta la tranquillità del mondo si avvicinò al tavolo della roulette e puntò una moneta sul numero otto.

Maka si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli sussurrò all’orecchio:« Ma che fai? »

« Tento di mescolarmi a loro per arrivare al nostro obiettivo. Prima o poi si farà vivo! »

« E io che faccio? »

« Tieni gli occhi aperti! Hai capito cosa intendo, vero? »

Maka annuì e si guardò intorno. Già da un po’ aveva una brutta sensazione.

« Signori e signore, avete puntato tutti? Bene, _les jeux sont faits !_ »

E la pallina iniziò a girare.

Ragnarok strinse ancora di più i polsi a Black Star con stizza:« Dove diavolo è finita la mia merenda… cioè, quella ragazzina? Non possiamo stare così in eterno! »

Black Star iniziò a spazientirsi:« Guarda un po’ se una divinità come il sottoscritto deve essere salvato proprio da uno di nome Ragnarok!!! » _[Nota: nella mitologia celtica Ragnarok è il nome dato alla fine del mondo e letteralmente significa “Il giorno della morte degli dei”…]_

« Ma guarda te! Uno lo salva e questo si lamenta pure! Se preferisci mollo la presa! »

« P-per favore, non litigate… non so come comportarmi in questi casi! »

« Non ti ci mettere anche tu, Chrona! O stasera ti riempio le ciabatte di maionese! »

« No, la maionese no! »

Black Star sospirò:« Qualcuno venga a soccorrere colui che trascenderà gli dei… »

« Se non ti risucchia prima questo vaso maledetto! »

« Vieni qua che ti strozzo, piccola chiazza di bitume! »

« E come fai, se le tua mani le tengo io? »

Il ragazzo divenne rosso come un pomodoro:« IO SONO IL GRANDE BLACK STAR E VEDRAI COME TI CONCIO NON APPENA SARO’ USCITO DI QUI!!! »

« Otto! Vince ancora quel ragazzino vestito di nero! »

« Kid! Ma come diavolo fai a vincere sempre? E sempre con lo stesso numero! È matematicamente impossibile! »

« La simmetria ripaga sempre… »

Kid aveva accumulato di fronte a sé un discreto gruzzoletto, guadagnandosi l’ammirazione di Maka e Lucy e le antipatie del resto del tavolo in un colpo solo.

« Bene, bene, bene… la partita sta andando bene! Che ne direste di aumentare un po’ la posta in palio? »

Tutto il tavolo si voltò verso l’uomo che conduceva il gioco. Fino a quel momento l’individuo dall’aria molto anonima si era limitato a ripetere “ _les jeux sont faits_ “ e a far girare la pallina sulla roulette. Era la prima volta che prendeva la parola.

Maka sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e rabbrividì. La sua mano si strinse sulla spalla di Kid.

« Potremmo scommettere… _le vostre anime!_ »

I giocatori al tavolo guardarono l’uomo con aria stupita prima di venire aggredite.

Kid gridò:« Lucy! Addormenta tutti quelli che riesci! »

« Subito! »

In un paio di secondi tutti gli avventori del locale caddero riversi a terra o con le teste appoggiate sui tavoli. Solo il kishin rimase in piedi, seppure con aria un po’ più intontita.

Lucy disse:« Non capisco! Non riesco ad addormentarlo! »

Maka rispose:« Probabilmente il suo alto grado di follia lo tiene sveglio più degli altri! Continua a insistere, Lucy! »

« Hihihihihi!!! Poveri piccoli sciocchi, pensate che se non mi sono addormentato finora con un gioco così noioso come la roulette cederò adesso per un po’ di sonnifero? Siete proprio stupidi: la ruota gira, gira e segna il numero… gira, gira e segna il numero… _il numero della vostra tomba!_ »

Kid lo colpì alla nuca con una ginocchiata nel tempo di un respiro:« Meglio tornare alle tattiche tradizionali… »

Maka annuì e Lucy si trasformò in falce.

« Hihihihi!!! Un’arma! E cosa ci fa qui un’arma? Qui siamo nel principato di Nisty, le armi sono vietate… potrei farvi arrestare… »

Maka lo guardò dritto negli occhi:« A quello ci penseremo dopo, adesso l’importante è eliminarti qui e ora! »

« Hihihihi!!! Le carte sono in tavola, ora… _les jeux sont faits!_ »

E attaccò.

Simon e Soul non sapevano davvero più dove guardare. Avevano provato ovunque, in ogni angolo di Death City.

Simon propose:« Potrebbe essere uscito dalla città, a questo punto… »

Soul non rispose, troppo occupato a riflettere. In effetti non gli veniva più in mente nulla. Accidenti a Black Star! Era il suo miglior amico, ma ne combinava sempre qualcuna! Ci provava gusto a far preoccupare lui, tutti gli amici e soprattutto Tsubaki?

Già, Tsubaki ci aveva messo ancora più impegno di loro nel cercare Stain. L’ultima volta l’avevano vista in farmacia, nella speranza che il professore fosse entrato per fare scorta di filo da sutura. Di Liz e Patty, invece, nessuna traccia; ma in fondo non era poi una gran perdita.

Ma dove diavolo poteva essere andato Franken Stain?

« Ehi! Se non vuoi le mie attenzioni, perché sei venuto qua? »

« Blair ha ragione, amico mio! Ti ho portato qui per divertirti! Lo so che sei depresso perché l’ultima vivisezione ti è andata male! »

Un sospiro si udì dalla porta:« E io ti avevo anche detto che questo non era un buon metodo per tirarmi su il morale, Spirit! »

« Cosa c’è di meglio di una bella donna per tirare su il morale? »

« Sei ubriaco! »

« PROFESSOR STAIN!!! »

Stain alzò lo sguardo un po’ stupito. Dalla porta del locale frequentato spesso da Spirit erano entrati come delle furie Soul e Simon.

« Ragazzi, cosa ci fate qui? Questo è un locale per adulti! »

Simon esclamò:« Cosa ci fa _lei_ qui dentro? L’abbiamo cercata ovunque, ma mai avremmo immaginato… »

Il professore sospirò:« Sinceramente neanch’io! Ma questo stupido qua ha insistito tanto… »

Spirit protestò:« Ehi, stupido a chi? »

« Torna a dormire, vecchio mio, o ti inverto di nuovo gli alluci! »

Messa a tacere la falce della morte, Soul intervenne:« Prof, abbiamo bisogno di lei! C’è un’emergenza con Black Star! »

« E quando mai! Quel ragazzo _è_ un’emergenza! Comunque arrivo subito, sarà di sicuro più gratificante che rimanere qui con questo ubriaco! »

E il gruppo uscì lasciando Spirit alla sua dolce compagnia. Soul ringraziò che Maka fosse in missione e non avesse visto quello spettacolo poco gratificante.

Chissà come se la cavava la sua maestra d’armi…

Maka era impegnata a schivare gli attacchi di un uovo di kishin impazzito. Lucy era un’ottima arma, senza alcun dubbio, ma non era la sua. Per fortuna l’abilità impressionante di Kid con le arti marziali lasciava il demone abbastanza occupato.

Maka tentò un affondo senza successo; mentre veniva sbalzata all’indietro Lucy divenne un arco e le gridò:« Ora! Colpiscilo! »

« Non ho mai usato arco e frecce! »

« Mi sa che dovevamo fare esercizio… »

« E ora? »

Kid, dall’altra parte della stanza, urlò:« Qualsiasi cosa abbiate intenzione di fare, muovetevi a farla!!! Non è facile tenerlo impegnato! »

Lucy sospirò:« Anche se so che me ne pentirò… proviamo così! »

E divenne un boomerang.

Maka la prese preoccupata:« Sei sicura di farcela? »

« No, ma per te è troppo pericoloso avvicinarti e questo è più semplice da usare di un arco! È compito di un’arma proteggere il proprio maestro o no? E poi se ti succedesse qualcosa Soul non me lo perdonerebbe mai! »

Maka sorrise:« Sicura? »

« Muoviti prima che cambi idea! »

Maka annuì e la lanciò con precisione millimetrica verso il collo dell’avversario. La testa volò via, ma ancora si fece in tempo a udire l’ultima battuta dell’uovo di kishin:« Bravi, ma ora come farete a uscire vivi di qui con un’arma? _Les jeux sont faits,_ e nonostante tutto ho vinto io... »

Maka e Kid non ebbero il tempo di rifletterci troppo: Lucy tornò in forma umana barcollando come se si fosse trovata sul ponte di una barca in tempesta e i due dovettero sorreggerla.

Lucy balbettò:« A-a-a-allora, l-l-l’ho preso? »

Maka sorrise:« Centro perfetto! Simon sarà fiero di te! »

Kid aggiunse:« Ora non ti resta che mangiare la sua anima… »

« Aspetta un attimo che mi passi la nausea! »

« Fai con comodo. Non ho mai visto un’arma rimettere un’anima, ma è uno spettacolo di cui faccio volentieri a meno… »

« Attenzione! È stata avvistata un’arma! »

« Dobbiamo trovarla subito! »

Lucy sussultò:« Accidenti, mi hanno scoperta! »

Kid non si scompose:« Non ancora. Ormai la missione è compiuta, quindi non ci resta che tornare a casa… »

Lucy e Kid si avviarono verso l’uscita, ma Maka li fermò:« Lucy? »

« Sì? »

« Non dimentichi qualcosa? »

E indicò col dito l’anima rossa ancora fluttuante.

« Ops! »

E dopo averla ingoiata si trasformò in polvere e seguì i compagni.

Maka iniziò a sentirsi più tranquilla solo quando vide il metal detector sul confine.

« Ehi voi! »

I due ragazzi sussultarono e si girarono al rallentatore.

« Non è che avete visto un’arma, per caso? »

La guardia dall’enorme pancione che avevano incontrato all’ingresso li guardava dall’alto al basso, ma solo con curiosità e senza nutrire alcun sospetto.

« Chi, noi? _Nooo_ _, ma si figuri! Quando mai?_ »

« Ehi, tu sei quel tizio dal nome strano! Allora, ti sei trovato bene? »

Kid rispose:« Un soggiorno indimenticabile! Ora mi scusi, ma siamo un po’ di fretta… »

« Prego, prego! Spero di rivedervi presto! »

Maka sussurrò:« Se, come no… »

« Siamo fuori? »

« Direi di sì. »

« Posso tornare umana? »

« Non vedo perché no! »

« Finalmente! »

Lucy ricomparve dal nulla accanto ai due ragazzi:« Fiù, non ci crederete, ma è stancante stare tutto quel tempo sotto forma di polvere! Richiede una grande concentrazione e dopo un po’ ti viene l’emicrania… »

« EHI, MA QUELLA E’ UN’ARMA! FERMI, FERMI!!! TORNATE INDIETRO!!! »

Maka sorrise:« Mi sa che la guardia si è accorta di noi! »

Kid commentò:« Un po’ tardi, però! Direi che è ora di tornare a casa! »

E i tre ragazzi si allontanarono lasciando la guardia alle loro spalle a sbraitare.

Simon corse per le strade del villaggio. Aveva il fiato corto e le gambe gli facevano quasi male dallo sforzo, ma non gliene importava. Solo quando fu all’ingresso di Death City si fermò e riprese fiato.

« … Simon? »

« Ciao, Lucy! Bentornata! »

« Simon!!! »

Lucy corse verso il suo maestro, ma lui la raggiunse prima.

« Allora, com’è andata? »

« Bene! Missione compiuta e anima recuperata! »

« Non avevo dubbi! »

« E tu? »

« Oh, Black Star mi ha tenuto un po’ occupato… »

« Sta bene? »

« Ora sì, è tutto risolto, tranquilla! »

« E Tsubaki? »

Simon sorrise:« Credo che ora sia impegnata a cucinare per un esercito… »

« ??? »

Simon scoppiò a ridere:« Te lo spiegherò più tardi! Ora andiamo a casa. »

Lucy annuì e senza preavviso abbracciò il suo maestro, che, anche se un po’ stupito, la lasciò fare.

Aveva imparato molte cose da questa missione.

Aveva capito che non tutti i kishin sono degli assassini senza cervello come quelli che aveva incontrato fino a quel momento; ce n’erano di furbi calcolatori e questi erano molto più pericolosi.

Aveva capito i suoi limiti come arma.

Aveva capito che non bisognava mai sfidare uno shinigami in un gioco d’azzardo.

Ma, soprattutto, aveva capito che, nonostante con Maka si fosse trovata bene, non voleva più fare altre missioni senza Simon.

**Lucy:« Allora, Simon? Ti hanno dato i risultati del compito di recupero? »**

**Simon:« Sì, l’ho superato! »**

**Lucy:« Grande! »**

**Black Star:« Mai quanto il sottoscritto! »**

**Simon:« Sei riuscito a studiare nonostante tutto quello che è successo? Bravo! Quanto hai preso? »**

**Black Star:« Il massimo!!! 10!!! Degno di colui che supererà gli dei!!! »**

**Simon:« Ehm… »**

**Lucy:« Black Star? »**

**Black Star:« Che c’è? »**

**Lucy:« La valutazione è su scala 100, non 10… »**

**Black Star:« E allora? »**

**Simon:« Traducendo il voto, è come se avessi preso 1… »**

**Black Star:« … »**

**Lucy:« … »**

**Simon:« … »**

**Black Star:« … credo che Tsubaki non sarà contenta della notizia… »**

**Simon:« Mi sa di no… »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere Incantata, 7 capitolo: Minaccia color cremisi! Nuovi avversari per Lucy e Simon?**

**Lucy:« Dov’è andata Maka? Tocca a lei? »**

**Simon:« L’ho appena vista entrare in bagno… »**

**Lucy:« E ora? »**

**Black Star:« Nonostante tutto, io sarò colui che trascenderà gli dei! »**

**Lucy:« Teniamo questa come frase di chiusura? »**

**Simon:« Per questa volta sì! »**

**Black Star:« Yahoooo!!! »**


	7. Minaccia color cremisi! Nuovi avversari per Lucy e Simon?

**Minaccia color cremisi! Nuovi avversari per Lucy e Simon?**

« Permesso? Si può? Ci avrebbero mandato a chiamare… »

« Ma c’è qualcuno qui dentro? »

« E perché è così buio? »

« Qualcuno accenda una luce! Se inciampiamo non sarà per nulla figo… »

« Ad avercela, una luce… »

« BUH!!! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Tutti i ragazzi caddero a terra dallo spavento tranne uno.

« Padre, non credi che il giochino della torcia sotto il volto sia un po’ vecchio? »

Shinigami accese la luce:« Vecchio, ma funziona sempre! Visto come si sono spaventati? Scusate, è che mi si è fulminata la lampadina e siete entrati mentre la stavo cambiando… non ho resistito alla tentazione! »

Simon si guardò intorno:« Scusate, dov’è Lucy? »

Soul rispose:« Prima c’era… non è stata lei ad aprire la porta? »

Maka, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki e Liz si guardarono intorno. 

Patty improvvisamente esclamò:« Tana per Lucy! »

La ragazza finalmente uscì da dietro lo specchio di Shinigami con una mano sul petto:« Mi scusi, ma mi ha fatto prendere un colpo! D’istinto stavo per addormentarla! »

Simon sorrise: non vedendola per un attimo si era spaventato anche lui.

Shinigami sbatté le mani:« Bene, se ci siamo tutti potrei dirvi il motivo per cui vi ho fatto chiamare! »

Tutti si accomodarono per terra e il preside iniziò a spiegare:« Ci è giunta notizia di una serie di inspiegabili morti nelle vicinanze… parlo di interi villaggi massacrati nel giro di qualche minuto! »

Maka esclamò:« COSA? Ma è impossibile! C’è un vero kishin all’opera? »

« L’avevo pensato anch’io, ma poi è arrivata qui a Death City una testimone di uno di questi eventi che ha riferito una cosa molto interessante… »

Lucy ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena. Quasi un presentimento.

« L’ultimo villaggio, pochi secondi prima di venire annientato, è stato circondato da una nuvola… _una nuvola di polvere color cremisi…_ »

« COSA??? »

« Polvere, ha detto? Proprio come… »

Tutti si voltarono verso Lucy.

Simon si sbatté la mano sulla fronte:« Ma certo! Dev’essere uno di quella famiglia del tuo clan, quella che usava il veleno! »

Kid rifletté ad alta voce:« Questo spiega come sia stato possibile uccidere interi villaggi in pochi secondi… »

Shinigami annuì:« Proprio per questo voi siete gli unici a poterlo fermare! Se continua così a breve sarà un kishin completo e questo non possiamo permetterlo! »

« Yahoooooooo!!! Cosa stiamo aspettando, allora? »

Lucy, però, non condivideva l’entusiasmo di Black Star. Simon le mise una mano sulla spalla e le sorrise:« Io sono con te. Non pensare a cose eccezionali come dover sistemare i conti con il tuo clan o cose simili… andiamo solo ad affrontare un kishin, ok? »

Lucy sorrise un po’ timidamente. Forse prendendola così avrebbe potuto farcela.

« No, invece no! Non ce la faccio! »

« Sì che ce la fai! Devi solo avere fiducia nelle tue capacità! »

« E come diavolo faccio ad affrontare _questo?_ Hai delle belle pretese da me, Simon! »

In effetti il maestro d’armi non sapeva come incoraggiare la sua compagna. Di fronte a loro si trovava quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un esercito di uova di kishin, il cui capo si ergeva su una piccola collinetta. Il tutto circondato da un vortice di polvere color cremisi pronto a uccidere chiunque si fosse avvicinato.

Maka mise una mano sulla spalla di Lucy:« Non siete soli… vi ricordate che ci siamo anche noi? »

Soul sorrise:« Metterci da parte è davvero molto poco figo da parte vostra… »

Lucy sospirò. Sarebbe bastato?

« Blaze? Sono loro? »

« Sì, Kevin, sono proprio loro… sono allievi della Shibusen! »

« Quindi è tutta colpa loro… »

Blaze sorrise, ma il suo era un sorriso diabolico. Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi e spettinati e dagli occhi viola elettrico osservava dall’alto tutti i suoi fidi seguaci e il suo più fedele sostenitore:« Sì, Kevin, ti ho già spiegato quello che fanno… »

« In questo caso non avrò pietà! »

Blaze sorrise:« Vai e sistemali, Kevin… come solo tu sai fare! »

Liz gridò:« Attenzione! Il veleno si avvicina! »

Lucy non ci pensò due volte. Prima che chiunque potesse dirle qualcosa, face un salto e in aria si trasformò in polvere.

« Blaze, io… io non capisco! Sono bloccato! C’è qualcuno che sta fermando ogni granello di veleno! »

« COSA??? Impossibile! »

« Cosa facciamo? »

« Tu non mollare, agli altri ci penso io… _non scordare che lottiamo per la giustizia…_ »

« Simon? »

« Sì, Soul? »

« Non ti sembra ti aver già visto questa scena? »

Un centinaio di uova di kishin stavano correndo verso il gruppetto con intenzioni ben poco amichevoli.

« Ti dirò la verità, in questo momento la scena mi sfugge… »

Soul ridacchiò:« Ci manca solo che il capo si metta a gridare: _“Questa… è…”_ »

« QUESTO… È… _BLACK STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ »

Soul osservò perplesso l’amico dai capelli azzurri gettarsi verso i nemici:« Io veramente pensavo più al film 300… »

Simon scosse la testa:« Lasciamo perdere Sparta e andiamo anche noi, o Kid e Black Star ci lasciano indietro! »

Maka gli sorrise, afferrò al volo Soul diventato falce e iniziò a correre verso gli avversari.

« Lucy? »

Simon alzò lo sguardo al cielo. Sopra la sua testa un’enorme nuvola argento e cremisi si muoveva come in un vortice. Decisamente sembrava una battaglia ardua, ma non riusciva a capire chi stesse vincendo.

« E io che faccio senza arma? »

Lucy guardò in basso la situazione, ma solo per un secondo. Il suo avversario non le lasciava molto tempo per distrarsi. Era un vero faccia a faccia. Ogni granello del suo corpo era impegnato a trattenere quelli del nemico per impedirgli di avvicinarsi ai suoi compagni.

« Lasciami andare! »

« Manco morta! »

« Guarda che ti prendo in parola… »

« E come fai a farmi respirare il veleno se ora non ho polmoni? »

« Com’è possibile? »

« Io sono come te… »

Di comune accordo, i due avversari ripresero forma umana, uno di fronte all’altro.

Lucy rimase un po’ sorpresa, così come il ragazzo che le stava di fronte. Entrambi si erano immaginati molto diversi.

Il ragazzo aveva folti capelli rossi molto scompigliati e un paio di occhi verde smeraldo che fissavano con curiosità gli occhi neri di Lucy e i suoi capelli scuri. Il ragazzo era più alto di Lucy solo di un paio di centimetri e sembrava non preoccuparsi del vento freddo che si era alzato da poco nonostante indossasse una maglietta a maniche corte rossa come i suoi capelli.

« Credevo di essere il solo a poter diventare polvere. »

« Sinceramente anch’io! »

Lucy si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso. Non sapeva perché, ma proprio non riusciva ad odiare la persona che aveva di fronte. Richiamo di sangue? No, era qualcosa di diverso, di più semplice e familiare…

« Cos’hai da sorridere? Con tutto quello che fate non c’è nulla da sorridere! »

« Cosa intendi dire? »

« Blaze mi ha detto tutto. So quello che fate! »

« Combattiamo i kishin, ecco quello che facciamo! »

« Non è vero, non è vero!!! Quella è una copertura, io lo so cosa fate… »

Lucy alzò le mani in segno di resa:« Se ci sono altre attività alla Shibusen, io ne sono all’oscuro! »

« Balle!!! Voi _uccidete_ la gente! »

« Come? Quello non lo fate voi? »

« Ti sbagli, _noi la salviamo!_ »

Kid sparava all’impazzata sull’esercito di uova di kishin. I bersagli non mancavano di certo, bisognava solo fare attenzione a non colpire per errore gli alleati, come un certo Black Star che schizzava da una parte all’altra del campo di battaglia.

Kid gridò a Maka:« Sembra tutto inutile! Più ne ammazziamo, più ne saltano fuori! »

« Già, non siamo ancora riusciti ad avvicinarci al capo… »

Soul intervenne nella discussione:« Scusate, dov’è finito Simon? »

_Una busta scivolò fra le mani del ragazzo dalla cassetta della posta. La scrittura familiare lo colpì subito. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima sua lettera._

_La aprì con decisione, ma ebbe un attimo di tentennamento prima di leggerla. Ogni volta che_ lei _gli scriveva significava una cosa sola._

_Guai in vista_

_._

_“Caro Simon, nipotino mio, come stai_ _?_

_So che hai passato tanto tempo a maledirmi, ma so anche che ora hai capito perché ho insistito tanto affinché i tuoi ti iscrivessero alla Shibusen._

_È bella la tua compagna? Sono un’indovina, è vero, ma vorrei tanto vedere una sua foto, magari insieme a te…_

_Tuttavia oggi non ti voglio parlare di questo. Voglio dirti qualcosa in più sul mio regalo. So che ce l’hai ancora, quel violino, e voglio che tu capisca bene una cosa:_

_ quello _ _ è uno strumento, e in quanto tale non serve solo per fare musica. _

__

_Ti starai chiedendo quali altri usi può avere un violino. Ti rispondo subito: infiniti, dipendono solo dalla tua fantasia e dalla tua determinazione._

_Sappi che ho fatto fare quel violino appositamente per te. E non avere paura, non si romperà a meno che tu non lo voglia, e non serve essere indovina per sapere che questo momento non arriverà mai. Mi basta essere tua zia e saper guardare nel tuo cuore._

_Buona fortuna per tutto!_

_La tua zietta”_

****

****

_«_ _C’è posta per me? »_

_Simon trasalì:« Ah, Lucy! Non ti avevo sentita scendere! No, no tranquilla! »_

_«_ _Ti vedo un po’ agitato, ti hanno scritto qualche brutta notizia? »_

_«_ _Ma no, figurati! È solo… pubblicità! »_

_In fondo non aveva mentito: la lettera della zia sembrava proprio una pubblicità del suo violino!_

_Lucy lo fissò per qualche secondo:« Ok… allora metti via quella “pubblicità” e andiamo! Lord Shinigami ci ha fatto chiamare e sembrava anche piuttosto urgente… »_

****

****

****

Simon ora era lì, sul campo di battaglia e stringeva quella lettera al petto. Non poteva fare nulla senza Lucy e non poteva neanche aiutarla. Sapeva che se si fosse avvicinato il suo avversario avrebbe tentato di ucciderlo e a quel punto la reazione di Lucy poteva essere imprevedibile.

Il ragazzo sospirò. Era di nuovo inutile, come al suo solito. Ma dopotutto, senz’arma, cosa poteva fare?

_ Quello è uno strumento, e in quanto tale non serve solo per fare musica. _

**__ **

Lo sapeva, aveva di nuovo disubbidito a Lucy. La custodia del violino era lì, a pochi centimetri da lui. Quante volte gli aveva ripetuto di non portarlo! E invece eccolo, di nuovo.

L’urlo di Lucy lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri. Stava succedendo qualcosa, _doveva_ intervenire!

_ Quello è uno strumento, e in quanto tale non serve solo per fare musica. _

Prima di rendersene conto, Simon aveva già tirato fuori dalla custodia il suo violino. Ma cosa poteva fare solo con quello?

Un ragazzo vestito di rosso gli sfrecciò affianco prima che lui potesse fermarlo. Ancora frastornato, vide Lucy inseguirlo:« Aspetta! Non ti ho mentito! »

Simon la prese per un braccio:« Cosa stai facendo? »

« Lui non è un kishin, è stato ingannato! »

« Cosa stai dicendo? »

« Non è cattivo! »

« Come puoi dirlo? »

Lucy si liberò dalla sua presa e continuò a inseguire il ragazzo gridando:« Guarda i suoi occhi, Simon, e capirai! »

« … guardare… i suoi occhi? »

**Simon:« Scusa, posso chiederti una cosa? »**

**Soul:« Dimmi… »**

**Simon:« Davanti a noi c’è un esercito di uova di kishin… »**

**Soul:« Lo vedo, non sono mica cieco! »**

**Simon:« … e noi stiamo qua, fermi, a chiacchierare di film? »**

**Soul:« Vedi, Simon, c’è una cosa che non hai ancora capito… li vedi quei due? »**

**Simon:« Kid e Black Star, e allora? »**

**Soul:« Osservali ancora un po’ e capirai che il nostro intervento non è necessario… »**

**Simon:« ??? »**

**Kid:« Oooh! Quest’orda di kishin è perfettamente simmetrica! 1307 guerrieri a destra, 1307 a sinistra e il capo al centro… »**

**Black Star:« Yahooo! Vediamo di darci dentro, Tsubaki! »**

**Kid:« Ma cosa… quell’idiota ha ammazzato due kishin a destra!!! Liz, Patty, dobbiamo _assolutamente_ sistemarne altrettanti a sinistra! »**

**Liz:« Come vuoi, Kid… »**

**Kid:« Finalmente l’ordine è ristabilito! Ma cosa? Di nuovo? Patty… »**

**Patty:« Agli ordini, Kid! »**

**Soul:« Come vedi, se ora intervenissimo, rischieremmo solo di ricevere anche noi qualche pallottola da Kid… »**

**Simon:« Ah… »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere incantata, 8 capitolo: Il mondo sottosopra! Lo sai che non solo il sangue è rosso?**

**Maka:« Vi mieterò l’anima! »**

**Simon:« Mi stavo chiedendo che fine avessi fatto! »**

**Maka:« In questo capitolo sono stata un po’ ignorata… »**

**Kid:« BLACK STAR!!! PIANTALA DI ROMPERE LA MIA PERFETTA SIMMETRIA!!! »**

**Maka:« Appunto… »**


	8. Il mondo sottosopra! Lo sai che non solo il sangue è rosso?

**Il mondo sottosopra! Lo sai che non solo il sangue è rosso?**

« … guardare… i suoi occhi? »

Simon non aveva capito cosa volesse dire Lucy. Perché sosteneva che il suo avversario non fosse un kishin con tanta sicurezza? Non aveva lo sguardo di Maka, almeno che lui sapesse!

Mentre pensava a tutto questo, Lucy afferrò per un polso il fuggitivo e lo obbligò a voltarsi verso di lei e verso Simon. Era troppo lontano per sentire le loro parole con il frastuono della battaglia, ma non abbastanza per non potergli osservare gli occhi.

Cosa c’era di strano?

Sì, quelle pupille erano di uno straordinario color verde smeraldo, quasi magnetico.

Simon scosse la testa. Questo avrebbe attirato l’attenzione di una persona _comune,_ non quella di _Lucy!_

Se davvero voleva capire cosa aveva attirato l’attenzione della sua arma, doveva mettersi nei _suoi_ panni.

Simon chiuse gli occhi, respirò profondamente pensando a Lucy e li riaprì fissando intensamente quegli occhi misteriosi.

E, finalmente, capì.

« Non è vero, non è vero!!! Stai mentendo!!! Tu vuoi solo confondermi! »

Lucy scosse la testa:« Non sono io che ti sto mentendo e tu lo sai. Avevi già dei dubbi, altrimenti non saresti ancora qui ad ascoltarmi! »

Il ragazzo si tappò le orecchie:« No! È che… »

Lucy sospirò. Non c’è peggior sordo di chi non vuol sentire.

« Se non mi vuoi ascoltare, allora guarda! »

Con gesto fulmineo, la ragazza trasformò il suo braccio sinistro in una lama e tranciò senza preavviso un uovo di kishin che stava correndo vicino a loro con un’anima di una vittima ancora in mano.

Senza fare una piega, prese in una mano l’anima del demone appena ucciso e quella della sua ultima vittima nell’altra e fissò il ragazzo con tutta la serietà di cui era capace.

« Guardale: questa è l’anima di uno dei tuoi compagni e questa è quella che stava per mangiarsi. Fissale con attenzione e dimmi: che sensazione provi? »

Gli occhi color smeraldo del ragazzo si persero fra la fiammella rossa e quella azzurra. La risposta era tutta lì.

_«_ _Fiù_ _, sembra che quegli impiccioni della Shibusen non mi abbiano beccato… ma non posso andare avanti così! Mi serve un’arma… »_

_«_ _E tu chi sei? »_

_Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto, poi tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era solo un bambino con i capelli rossi._

_«_ _Oh, ciao! Ti sei perso, piccolo? »_

_«_ _Non sono piccolo, ho 8 anni! E poi dovrei chiedertelo io, sei nel giardino di casa mia! »_

_Otto anni? Il ragazzo gliene avrebbe dati sì e no cinque! Ma non ebbe il tempo di sottilizzare._

_«_ _Sei tu che hai ucciso quella gente? Non ti avvicinare ai miei genitori o ti uccido! »_

_Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi ridacchiò, divertito dalle minacce di quello scricciolo:« Davvero? E come? »_

_Non ebbe il tempo di finire di parlare che le braccia del bambino scoppiarono in una polverina rossa. Un uccello che ebbe la sfortuna di volare nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato cadde a terra stecchito. Il ragazzo arretrò intimorito: era stato lui?_

_«_ _Tu sei… un’arma? »_

_Il bambino lo fissò con aria minacciosa:« Sì, e allora? Se non te ne vai ti faccio fare la fine di quell’uccello! »_

_Il ragazzo sorrise:« Credo che ci sia un equivoco! Permettimi di presentarmi: io sono Blaze… »_

_«_ _Bene, Blaze, ora puoi anche uscire dal mio giardino! »_

_«_ _Ma io non faccio del male, puoi credermi! Li vedi quelli laggiù? Sono loro quelli cattivi, io mi sto solo nascondendo da loro! »_

_«_ _Chi sarebbero? »_

_«_ _Vengono da una scuola cattiva che si trova molto, molto lontana da qui… loro vogliono uccidere le persone e portare via le loro anime! »_

_«_ _E perché? »_

_«_ _Per diventare molto potenti! Io infatti mi sto nascondendo da loro perché mi hanno preso di mira! »_

_«_ _E perché proprio te? »_

_«_ _Perché posso impedire loro di rubare le anime. »_

_Blaze_ _si avvicinò all’uccello morto e fra le sue mani apparve una fiammella azzurra._

_«_ _Vedi? Questa è la sua anima! C’è solo un modo per impedire che finisca nelle loro mani! »_

_Il ragazzo inghiottì l’anima dell’animale, lasciando sconvolto il bambino dai capelli rossi._

_«_ _Io sono una persona particolare: posso prendere le anime degli altri e tenerle dentro di me per nasconderle a quelli della Shibusen… quando tutti loro saranno sconfitti, le tirerò fuori e continueranno a vivere tranquilli per sempre! »_

_«_ _Quindi tu sei buono? »_

_Blaze_ _sorrise:« Ma certo! Non mi hai ancora detto come ti chiami, bambino… »_

_«_ _… Kevin… ma non sono un bambino! »_

_«_ _Certo, certo, scusami! Me l’hai dimostrato prima! A proposito, ti andrebbe di aiutarmi? Con i tuoi poteri potremo fare grandi cose! »_

_«_ _Davvero? »_

_«_ _Certo! Anzi, se posso entrare un attimo, lo chiedo ai tuoi genitori! »_

_Il bambino annuì e aprì la porta._

_Poco dopo Blaze uscì con aria soddisfatta._

_«_ _Allora? »_

_Il ragazzo osservò Kevin con tenerezza:« Tutto a posto! I tuoi sono d’accordo che tu venga con me, anzi, mi hanno detto di partire subito! »_

_«_ _Allora li saluto e vengo… »_

_«_ _NO! Loro… sono già con noi! »_

_Kevin lo fissò con aria interrogativa, poi provò a guardarsi intorno:« Io non li vedo. »_

_«_ _Sono dentro di me. Mi hanno chiesto di prendere le loro anime in modo che quelli della Shibusen non li prendessero prima del tuo ritorno a casa… appena avremo finito libererò anche loro! »_

_«_ _Promesso? »_

_«_ _Hai la mia parola! »_

_Kevin rientrò per prendere il necessario per partire e Blaze sorrise. Il suo sorriso, però, era ben diverso da quelli che aveva sfoggiato in presenza del bambino._

_«_ _Una piccola arma potente pronta da plasmare a mio piacimento… proprio quello che mi ci voleva! È ingenuo quanto basta da spiegargli come funziona il mondo… a modo mio! E per quanto riguarda i suoi genitori… erano proprio un ottimo pasto! Sono un passo più vicino per diventare un vero kishin… »_

_«_ _Sono pronto! »_

_«_ _Bene, allora andiamo! Sono sicuro che questo è l’inizio di una lunga e proficua amicizia… »_

« Allora? »

La voce della ragazzina riportò Kevin al presente. Non aveva mai avuto occasione di osservare con calma e così da vicino un’anima umana, per di più di due tipi così diversi fra loro. Blaze gli diceva sempre che non era compito suo mangiare le anime per metterle al sicuro: quello era il dovere del maestro d’arma! Lui, come arma, doveva solo disfarsi della Shibusen e, solo se necessario, costringere le anime a uscire dal corpo il tempo sufficiente per metterle al sicuro dentro Blaze e i suoi compari. Ogni volta provavano a convincere le persone che loro le volevano solo aiutare, ma spesso erano costretti a usare le maniere forti. Una volta che il pericolo sarebbe passato e le anime della gente sarebbero tornate al loro posto era sicuro che lo avrebbero perdonato. O almeno così gli ripeteva spesso Blaze.

Eppure…

La vista di quella fiammella azzurra, molto simile a quella dell’uccello di tanti anni prima, gli faceva salire le lacrime agli occhi, lacrime di malinconia e di tristezza per quello che avrebbe potuto essere e che ora, sicuramente, non sarebbe stato mai più. Kevin stava osservando una vita spezzata e fu solo in quel momento, il primo momento in cui finalmente poté osservare un’anima da vicino e per più di un paio di secondi, che se ne rese conto. Quante di quelle fiammelle aveva visto sparire nelle bocche degli amici di Blaze?

Già, uno di quelli la cui anima fluttuava nelle mani di quella ragazzina. Non aveva mai visto un’anima come quella, rossa… rossa come la polvere in cui si poteva trasformare. Niente lacrime per questa, solo un’immensa sensazione di ansia, paura e terrore a chiudere la bocca dello stomaco.

Era così l’anima di Blaze?

Era così la _sua_ anima?

« Sai perché io e te possiamo diventare polvere e gli altri no? »

Kevin alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso. Chissà perché, non riusciva a non fidarsi di quella ragazzina, a non pendere dalle sue labbra. Forse perché era la più simile a lui che avesse mai incontrato, forse perché gli diceva esattamente quello che voleva sentirsi dire.

« No… per favore, raccontamelo… »

Era già da un po’ che Lucy parlava con quel ragazzo dai capelli rossi. Simon era sempre troppo lontano per sentire il discorso, tuttavia, nonostante la calma apparente, non osava avvicinarsi. Temeva di rompere l’equilibrio faticosamente creato dalla sua partner ma non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Aveva troppa paura che da un momento all’altro quello strano ragazzino le saltasse addosso per farle del male.

E in quel caso cosa avrebbe fatto lui, con solo un violino in mano?

L’ansia lo stava rodendo al punto da fare ciò che un violinista non si sognerebbe mai, giocherellare con le corde del suo amato strumento. Appena se ne rese conto, allontanò la mano con stizza dal suo piccolo tesoro.

Che gli era saltato in mente? Avrebbe potuto scordarlo, avrebbe potuto spezzarne le corde!

Già, le corde…

Erano sempre state così _elastiche ?_

« Questo è tutto quello che so. Mi credi? »

« Io… io… non lo so! È tutto così confuso, non so più a chi credere! »

« Capo! L’arma sta fraternizzando col nemico! »

« Cosa? »

Blaze spostò con un violento spintone l’uovo di kishin che lo aveva informato e guardò con attenzione la scena, seppur da lontano. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che prima o poi quel momento sarebbe arrivato. Ma per fortuna ora non aveva più bisogno di lui:« Uccidetelo, non abbiamo bisogno di un traditore! »

« Ehi, ma che fanno? Non sono amici tuoi, quelli? »

Un nutrito numero di uova di kishin si avvicinò a Lucy e Kevin con aria poco innocente.

Kevin si schierò davanti alla ragazza:« Ehi! Che state facendo? Sono dalla vostra parte, ricordate? Di lei mi occupo io! »

« Hihihihi!!! Invece saremo _noi_ ad occuparci di _te_! Il capo ci ha autorizzato; dovresti sapere che non ama i traditori! »

Kevin impallidì:« Blaze? Blaze ha ordinato di… »

**_ Quello è uno strumento, e in quanto tale non serve solo per fare musica. _ **

« GIÚ LA TESTA!!! »

Un paio di grosse pietre abbatterono le uova di kishin in avvicinamento.

Lucy si voltò:« Simon, ma cosa… SIMON!!! CHE DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO _COL TUO VIOLINO???_ »

Il suo maestro d’armi aveva teso le corde del violino al massimo e stava usando lo strumento come fosse una gigantesca fionda:« Te lo spiego dopo! Ora occupati di quelli davanti a te! »

Lucy annuì e si preparò a combattere, ma Kevin la bloccò con un braccio.

« No. Questa è una faccenda che devo risolvere _da solo._ Ora vedo la verità. »

E il ragazzo si dissolse in un vortice rosso uccidendo tutti gli avversari e lasciando Lucy intatta e stupita.

« Ti aspettavo. A quanto pare l’effetto sorpresa non ha funzionato. »

Kevin si ricompose alle spalle del ragazzo albino:« Blaze… da quando hai iniziato a prendermi in giro? »

Blaze scoppiò a ridere:« Ma da subito, piccolo ingenuo! Anzi, mi chiedevo se e quando avresti mai capito la verità! Se mi fai questa domanda, però, significa che sei proprio uno stupido! »

« Quindi tutte quelle persone… e i miei genitori… te li sei mangiati e basta? »

Blaze sorrise, con il sorriso tipico di uno contagiato dalla follia:« Già! Un ottimo spuntino, ma se non ti ho mai proposto di unirti ai lauti banchetti che _tu_ ci procuravi, è perché in fondo ho sempre saputo che eri troppo buono per diventare un kishin! Kevin, Kevin, Kevin… tu sei rimasto quel bambino infreddolito che voleva mostrarsi più grande di quello che era! »

Kevin abbassò lo sguardo.

Soul gridò a Maka:« Ehi, la nuvola è scomparsa da un po’ e il capo mi sembra distratto… approfittiamone e prendiamoci le loro anime! »

« FERMI!!! »

Simon corse verso di loro a perdifiato agitando il violino:« Non… non uccidete il ragazzo coi capelli rossi! Non è un kishin! »

Maka lo guardò stupita:« Come puoi dirlo? »

« Non l’ho detto io, ma Lucy… »

Soul tornò umano e, mettendosi le mani in tasca, fissò Simon dritto negli occhi:« Va bene avere fiducia nella propria arma, ma tu esageri! E, sentiamo, lei da cosa l’avrebbe capito? »

Simon arrossì violentemente:« Bè, mi ha detto di guardarlo negli occhi… all’inizio non l’avevo capito neanche io, ma poi... ho cercato di mettermi nei suoi panni! »

Soul lo guardò di storto:« Del kishin? »

Simon scosse la testa:« Ma no! In quelli di Lucy! Ho dovuto darle ragione, non ha lo sguardo di un uovo di kishin… invece ne ha un altro che una come lei non poteva non riconoscere… »

Maka e Soul si guardarono ancora più perplessi.

« Quel ragazzo… _ha gli stessi occhi di un bambino spaventato!_ »

« Hai ragione, sono rimasto uguale ad allora. »

Blaze guardò Kevin sorpreso. Non si aspettava una risposta del genere.

Tuttavia si riprese subito:« Già, sei uno che fa il duro, ma in realtà sei un fifone! Lo dimostra _ciò che nascondi da anni nella manica sinistra della tua felpa…_ »

Kevin sorrise allargando le braccia e mostrando la maglia rossa a maniche corte:« Peccato che ora non la indossi! E poi non vedo la connessione fra _quello_ ed essere dei codardi… il codardo sei tu che mi hai nascosto la verità per tutto questo tempo! »

Blaze infilò le mani in tasca:« E ora che vuoi fare? »

Il vento era diventato più forte, scompigliando i capelli rossi di Kevin:« Quello che non ho concluso tanti anni fa… »

Gli occhi viola di Blaze si persero in quelli verde smeraldo del ragazzo:« Ricordi il nostro primo incontro? Ricordi la prima cosa che ti dissi? »

Le braccia di Kevin si dispersero nel vento:« Sei andato ben oltre il mio giardino, Blaze… hai invaso la mia famiglia, la mia felicità e il mio cuore! »

Blaze sbarrò gli occhi:« No… no! Tu non avrai il coraggio! »

Kevin sorrise:« L’avevo allora, non vedo perché non dovrei averlo adesso! L’hai detto tu, io non sono cambiato da allora! »

Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi si mise a ridacchiare come un pazzo:« No, no… io sono tuo amico, non ricordi? »

Gli occhi di Kevin, più freddi del ghiaccio, fissarono quelli folli di Blaze per l’ultima volta:« Mai allevare una serpe in seno, Blaze… può sempre decidere di avvelenarti! »

Lucy raggiunse Simon giusto in tempo per vedere un vortice rosso avvolgere il capo dei kishin.

Poco dopo a terra era rimasto solo un cadavere dai capelli bianchi, che quasi subito divenne una fiammella rossa. A quella vista tutte le uova di kishin, spaventate, si dispersero, mentre un ragazzo afferrava quell’anima dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli.

« Addio, Blaze! Come ti ho detto, oggi non ho con me la mia felpa, quindi non aspettarti un requiem… tu non meriti neanche una lacrima di compassione! »

E, seppure con il cuore a pezzi, inghiottì quell’anima maledetta.

Kevin aspettava con ansia. Sapeva di meritare la prigione, se non la pena capitale per quello che aveva fatto. Seppure in buona fede, aveva ucciso migliaia di persone.

Eppure _lei_ era lì con lui ad attendere. Non aveva idea come facesse a guardarlo così, come se fosse una persona _normale_.

« La pianti? »

Lucy lo guardò perplessa:« Di fare cosa? »

« Di starmi addosso! Non sei mia madre! »

La ragazza si sedette affianco a lui nel corridoio della Shibusen:« Non mi sembrava carino lasciarti qui da solo! »

« Cosa vuoi? »

« Solo esserti amica! »

« Poco fa ho mangiato il mio unico amico… »

Lucy sorrise:« Vorrà dire che correrò il rischio! »

Nonostante la situazione, Kevin non riuscì a trattenere una risata:« Certo che tu sei proprio un tipo strano! »

« Grazie, lo prendo come un complimento! »

Il sorriso di Kevin s’incrinò all’improvviso:« Come fai a trattarmi così? Io sono un assassino! Il sangue delle mie vittime mi scorre in corpo, tinge i miei capelli… persino la polvere in cui posso trasformarmi è rossa! »

Lucy si alzò in piedi, si scrollò la polvere dalla gonna, fece un paio di passi e prese un fiore dalla fioriera posta sul davanzale della finestra sopra le loro teste:« Mica solo il sangue è rosso! Anche le rose lo sono! »

Kevin sbarrò gli occhi afferrando con un gesto automatico la rosa che la ragazza gli aveva porto. No, decisamente a questo non aveva mai pensato.

Dalle sue labbra uscì in un sussurro un verso quasi dimenticato:« Quella che noi chiamiamo rosa, anche chiamata con un'altra parola avrebbe lo stesso odore soave… »

Lucy, che non aveva sentito una parola, continuò imperterrita:« E non solo! Ci sono anche le fragole, le ciliegie, le mele, i rapanelli, i pennoni della Shibusen, il semaforo… bè, quello solo dopo aver fatto la luce gialla e quella verde, a pensarci bene! »

Kevin lo guardò con la faccia più sconvolta che avesse in repertorio per poi scoppiare a ridere a crepapelle. E già, quella era la ragazza più strana e sincera che avesse mai incontrato!

Un colpo di tosse imbarazzato interruppe il momento di ilarità.

Lucy si voltò:« Allora? Cos’ha detto Lord Shinigami, Simon? »

Il ragazzo biondo sospirò profondamente:« È stata una discussione molto lunga, ma alla fine ci siamo chiariti… »

Kevin non aveva capito una parola del loro discorso, ma Simon gli si avvicinò con aria seria e il ragazzo lo fissò con aria minacciosa.

« Se vuoi, puoi entrare a far parte della nostra squadra. »

« Eh? »

Kevin guardò con aria sconvolta la mano che Simon gli stava tendendo.

« Hai capito bene: se vuoi, puoi entrare alla Shibusen! »

« Ma come? Niente condanna? »

Simon scosse la testa:« Lord Shinigami ha tenuto conto del fatto che sei stato ingannato e ti ha affidato a me per fare… diciamo un corso di riabilitazione! Dopotutto, sono pur sempre l’unico maestro d’armi della Shibusen specializzato in armi che si trasformano in polvere! »

Kevin, frastornato, non reagì nemmeno all’abbraccio di Lucy:« Sul serio? »

Simon annuì, ma si fece subito serio:« C’è una condizione, però: non dovrai _mai_ usare il veleno finché sarai qui se non in casi di vera emergenza! »

Lucy protestò:« Cosa? E come farà a fare l’arma? »

« Il professor Stain ha analizzato quella fialetta di sangue che ti hanno estratto prima e ha scoperto che tu hai un’altra trasformazione oltre al veleno… lo sapevi? »

Kevin annuì e diventò un disco dai bordi molto affilati. [Nota:avete presente il disco di Xena? XD]

Subito Kevin ritornò normale:« Non lo mai usato molto, a Blaze non piaceva… »

Simon allungò di nuovo la mano:« Bene, allora benvenuto nella squadra… a proposito, io non so ancora il tuo nome! »

Kevin passò lo sguardo da Simon a Lucy, poi sorrise e afferrò la mano del violinista:« Mi chiamo Kevin Akai e sono molto felice di essere nella vostra squadra! »

**Lucy:« E così era tua zia quella che ti aveva scritto? »**

**Simon:« Già! Anzi, mi ha mandato un’altra lettera! »**

**Lucy:« Cosa dice? »**

**Simon:« Che il mio violino è stato incantato da una strega in modo che in caso d’emergenza possa diventare un’arma senza rompersi né scordarsi! »**

**Lucy:« Comodo! »**

**Simon:« Già, vista la tendenza della mia arma “ufficiale” a muoversi da sola! »**

**Lucy:« Ehm… scusa, ma perché siamo tornati qui? I kishin se ne sono andati! »**

**Simon:« Per farlo capire anche a quello stupido! »**

**Lucy:« ??? »**

**Simon:« Eccolo là! Per far tornare a casa Kid è bastata una figurina dei Pokemon di Pikachu…»**

**Lucy:« Ma Pikachu non è perfettamente simmetrico! Dipende da dove mette la coda! »**

**Simon:« E infatti ho dovuto cancellarla con bianchetto! E per non farlo notare ho dovuto bianchettare anche tutto lo sfondo! Comunque con _lui_ sarà molto più difficile… »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere incantata, 9 capitolo: La caverna delle illusioni! Organizziamo la festa di compleanno di Shinigami?**

**Black Star:« EHI!!! LA GRANDE DIVINITA’ È QUI! DOVE VI SIETE CACCIATE, SCHIFOSE UOVA DI KISHIN??? DOVRESTE ESSERE TUTTE QUI A INCHINARVI AL MIO COSPETTO!!! »**

**Tsubaki:« Black Star… credo che sia inutile cercare dietro ai cespugli, mi sa che qui siamo rimasti solo più noi! »**

**Black Star:« Yahooo!!! »**

**-Extra-**

**Kid, l’autrice e il capitolo supremo**

Autrice:« Bene, sono molto felice di essere arrivata fin qui con i capitoli e… »

Kid:« Coff, coff… »

Autrice:« Oh, ciao, Kid! Dimmi, ti serve qualcosa? »

Kid:« Dobbiamo parlare. »

Autrice:« Ok, non c’è bisogno di fare quell’aria minacciosa! »

Kid:« Sai che capitolo è _questo?_ »

Autrice:« Sì, è “Il mondo sottosopra! Lo sai che non solo il sangue è rosso?” »

Kid:« Non parlavo di questo. »

Autrice:« Allora è il capitolo in cui Kevin finalmente entra alla Shibusen! »

Kid:« No, non ci siamo ancora. »

Autrice:« Allora è… oh, oh!!! »

Kid:« Ci sei arrivata, finalmente! »

Autrice:« Kid, aspetta, fammi spiegare… »

Kid:« Non c’è nulla da spiegare! Questo è L’OTTAVO CAPITOLO! _L’OTTAVO!!!_ E IO NON COMPAIO NEANCHE UNA VOLTA!!! »

Autrice:« Non è vero, sei nell’anticipazione! »

Kid:« Solo nominato! »

Autrice:« La verità è che… sai che sono una frana in matematica, no? E che la prof non voleva quasi ammettermi alla maturità per i miei voti pessimi… ecco, la verità è che… _ho perso il conto dei capitoli!!!_ Ero convinta che il _prossimo_ fosse l’ottavo e avevo preparato un pezzo tutto per te! Me ne sono accorta solo quando stavo per pubblicare il capitolo! »

Kid:« Allora significa che continuerai la storia fino al prossimo capitolo supremo… »

Autrice:« Il diciottesimo? »

Kid:« No, l’ottantottesimo! »

Autrice:« Eh? Ma sei pazzo? Non ho tutta questa fantasia! E poi credo che i lettori si stuferanno prima… »

Kid:« … »

Autrice:« Allora? Tutto a posto? »

Kid:« Posa del peccato… »

Autrice:« No, fermo! Non spararmi!!! AIUTO!!! »


	9. La caverna delle illusioni! Organizziamo la festa di compleanno di Shinigami?

**La caverna delle illusioni! Organizziamo la festa di compleanno di Shinigami?**

Black Star spalancò la bocca in un gigantesco sbadiglio, degno di un’aspirante divinità, in grado di mostrare tutti i denti e anche le tonsille.

Soul guardò l’ora impaziente:« Non si può andare avanti così! »

Tsubaki sorrise:« Si tratta di avere solo un po’ di pazienza… dopotutto, sapete anche voi com’è fatto, no? »

Chrona iniziò ad agitarsi:« Io non so come comportarmi in questi casi… »

Finalmente Kid aprì la porta:« Buonasera a tutti! »

Kevin lo fulminò con lo sguardo:« Buonasera un corno! Sai da quant’è che ti aspettiamo? Mi avevano avvertito della tua mania di simmetria, ma tu esageri! »

« Perché? »

« Non è normale uscire di casa alle 18.00 in punto anche se c’è gente che ti aspetta da mezz’ora perché _è uno dei rari momenti in cui l’orologio ha le lancette in posizione perfettamente simmetrica!!!_ »

« La simmetria viene prima di tutto e di tutti! »

Kevin strinse i pugni:« Trattenetemi o lo avveleno! »

Simon prese l’arma per un braccio, mentre Lucy scoppiò a ridere sonoramente insieme a Maka e Soul. Erano già due mesi che Kevin frequentava la Shibusen e sembrava essersi totalmente integrato nell’ambiente. Era un tipo particolare, Kevin: a volte ingenuo, altre irascibile per un nonnulla e, quando la situazione lo richiedeva, capace di diventare freddo come il ghiaccio. Spesso aveva un atteggiamento aggressivo, ma ormai tutti avevano capito che serviva solo per nascondere timidezza o imbarazzo.

Nei mesi precedenti Lucy e Simon avevano notato come Kevin amasse molto la letteratura europea. Alcune volte lo avevano sorpreso a ripetere a memoria citazioni di varie opere anche nel bel mezzo di un discorso. Sospettavano anche che il ragazzo s’intendesse di musica, ma di questo non ne avevano mai avuto le prove.

Black Star esclamò:« Allora, che facevi solo soletto in casa, Kid? »

« Cercava un’idea per un regalo di compleanno per il padre! Vero, Kid? »

« Patty! »

« Che c’è? È vero! Kid è un tenerone, Kid è un tenerone! »

Il colorito del volto di Kid passò rapidamente da un pallido quasi cadaverico a un rosso rubino e, alzando un pugno per aria, inseguì la sua arma gridando.

Soul esclamò:« Ma davvero? Lord Shinigami festeggia il compleanno? »

Simon alzò le spalle:« Dopo la figuraccia con il nonno di Kid, io non dico più nulla… »

Tsubaki ridacchiò:« Sarebbe divertente se fosse il 2 novembre… »

Kid interruppe per un attimo il suo inseguimento di Patty:« Brava, come hai fatto a indovinare? »

Chi più, chi meno, tutti i presenti si sbatterono una mano sulla fronte.

« E alla fine hai trovato un regalo, Kid? »

Lo shinigami si voltò verso Simon:« No, non ho trovato nulla di abbastanza simmetrico… »

Maka sbatté le mani:« Che ne dite di una bella festa? »

Ragnarok intervenne:« Solo se cucina la pupa… cioè, quella ragazza che accompagna la stella cadente! »

Tsubaki sorrise, leggermente imbarazzata:« Per me va bene! »

Kid fissò il gruppo perplesso:« E cosa ci sarebbe di simmetrico in una festa? »

Tutti si guardarono in cerca dell’illuminazione divina per non deludere l’amico.

« Ehm… la faremo iniziare alle otto in punto! »

« Allora va bene! »

Soul e Simon cercarono di abbracciare Lucy senza farsi notare.

Maka esclamò:« Bene, allora dividiamoci i compiti! »

Tsubaki alzò la mano:« Io cucino! »

Ragnarok si unì:« Io assaggio! »

Chrona chiese:« E io? Non so come comportarmi in questi casi! »

La Camelia sorrise:« Mi aiuti in cucina! »

Liz intervenne:« Io mi occupo dell’abbigliamento degli invitati! »

Patty, già armata di pennarelli:« Io faccio le decorazioni! »

« Le luci lasciatele al sottoscritto!!! Garantisco un’illuminazione _divina!!!_ »

Kid sorrise:« Io attirerò mio padre e preparerò il biglietto d’auguri! »

Kevin chiese:« Il più simmetrico possibile? »

« Ovviamente! »

« Io e Soul apparecchiamo i tavoli! »

« Perché proprio noi, Maka? È poco figo… »

Maka tirò fuori la sua amata enciclopedia:« Problemi, Soul? »

Lucy e Kevin ridacchiarono, mentre Simon propose:« Noi ci occupiamo della musica, vero ragazzi? »

La ragazza sorrise:« Ok, farò qualche vocalizzo di riscaldamento… e tu, Kevin? »

Il ragazzo non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, perché Spirit comparve dal nulla:« Oh, proprio voi cercavo! Simon, Lucy, Kevin, Lord Shinigami vi stava cercando per una missione! »

Lucy sospirò:« Proprio ora? E va bene, andiamo! Cercheremo di tornare in tempo per la festa! Aspettateci! »

Spirit li guardò di storto:« Festa? Quale festa? »

Simon iniziò a seguire le sue armi che già si erano avviate:« Spiegateglielo voi! Noi dobbiamo andare! A dopo! »

Maka gridò:« Non lasciatevi sfuggire nulla con Lord Shinigami!!! »

Kevin si guardò intorno:« È questo il posto? »

Simon annuì serio, ma Lucy ridacchiò apparentemente senza motivo.

Kevin la guardò di storto:« Che c’è? »

« Pensavo che questa è la nostra prima missione tutti e tre insieme! »

« A pensarci bene, è vero! »

Kevin alzò le spalle ed entrò nella caverna davanti a loro. Lucy e Simon si lanciarono uno sguardo d’intesa e sorrisero: Kevin era fatto così, non si sarebbe mai fatto vedere in volto in un momento d’imbarazzo!

Lucy esclamò:« È buio qui dentro! »

« Hai paura? »

« No. »

Kevin non rispose. In effetti l’unica luce lì dentro era quella della torcetta attaccata alle chiavi di Simon:« Allora, ricapitoliamo: all’interno di questa caverna dovrebbe esserci un uovo di kishin che sta causando parecchi problemi alla gente qui intorno. »

Kevin intervenne:« È vero che una donna ha cercato di uccidere il marito con l’accetta? E poi ha detto di averlo scambiato per un leone? »

Simon sollevò un sopracciglio:« Doveva essere davvero brutto! »

Kevin rise, ma Lucy non reagì.

Simon si avvicinò alla ragazza e le mise una mano sulla spalla:« Ehi, tutto bene, Lucy? »

« R-ragazzi… RAGAZZI!!! »

Kevin esclamò:« Ma cosa… »

Lucy corse con le braccia spalancate e le lacrime agli occhi. Contemporaneamente dal fondo della caverna vennero sparate alcune dozzine di bombe.

« LUCY, QUELLI NON SONO I TUOI BAMBINI!!! KEVIN!!! »

Il ragazzo, ubbidiente al suo maestro, si trasformò in disco. Simon l’afferrò al volo e, con estrema precisione, tagliò a metà tutte le bombe della prima fila. Kevin, dopo aver preso il controllo della traiettoria, si occupò delle altre. Risolto il problema, il ragazzo ritornò umano atterrando in ginocchio in una posa che se Soul fosse stato presente avrebbe definito figa.

I due ragazzi si voltarono verso Lucy, aspettandosi frasi di riconoscenza.

« R-ragazzi… »

Kevin passò una mano sui suoi capelli:« Tranquilla, basta un grazie! Non c’è bisogno di piangere… »

« Questo da voi non me lo sarei mai aspettato. »

Kevin rimase col braccio a metà asta:« Eh? »

Lucy alzò lo sguardo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e di odio:« Voi avete osato _uccidere i miei bambini…_ e io non vi perdono! »

Kevin e Simon si guardarono perplessi, almeno fino a quando la ragazza non trasformò un braccio in sonnifero e l’altro in una lama. A quel punto i due ragazzi mutarono il loro sguardo in uno di terrore.

« Lucy!!! Quelle erano bombe, non i tuoi bambini!!! »

« Ma che diavolo le prende? »

Simon iniziò a scappare seguito dalla sua compagna di squadra urlando a squarciagola:« Non lo so! Non lo so! NON LO SO!!! »

Kevin lo seguì a ruota:« _Tanto gentile e tanto onesta_ pare _…_ »

« Non è il momento, Kevin! »

« Scusa, Simon! »

« Ragioniamo, per quanto possibile mentre siamo inseguiti… »

« Secondo me l’uovo di kishin crea illusioni. »

Simon si voltò verso Kevin e, notando il suo volto serio e impassibile, tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era grato alla lunaticità del ragazzo, che gli permetteva in pochi secondi di passare da uno stato di assoluto panico a uno di freddezza e lucidità a dir poco perfette!

Kevin, impassibile mentre correva, con la stessa tranquillità che avrebbe potuto avere durante un compito in classe comodamente seduto a un banco, senza neanche un po’ di fiatone, riprese il filo del ragionamento:« Lucy ha scambiato delle bombe per i bambini del suo villaggio, che adora. Dato che erano completamente diverse da una figura umana e che continua a credere in questa rassomiglianza anche dopo l’eliminazione delle stesse, la follia deve averla colpita. Se prendiamo in esame anche il caso della signora su cui prima scherzavamo, il probabile obbiettivo del kishin dev’essere quello di costringerci ad eliminarci fra di noi e risparmiargli il lavoro… »

Simon respirava a fatica mentre ormai correva da diversi minuti inoltrandosi sempre più nella grotta:« Ok, fin qui tutto chiaro! Il problema ora è: come la svegliamo dall’ipnosi senza farle del male? »

« L’ideale sarebbe addormentarla, ma per questa opzione è lei ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico… a questo punto o le diamo una botta in testa… »

Simon si voltò e osservò il volto infuriato di Lucy:« Non credo sia fattibile, ci taglierebbe la testa prima! Ora come ora non ascolta ragioni! »

« … o le causiamo uno shock abbastanza forte da risvegliarla! »

Simon rifletté in silenzio per qualche secondo:« Ok, forse a questo posso pensarci io! »

Il ragazzo, sempre correndo, afferrò in qualche modo qualcosa che teneva nello zaino sulle spalle.

Kevin sorrise:« Ma tu non lo lasci mai quel violino? »

« Mai! Serve sempre! »

Simon si fermò, fronteggiando la sua nuova avversaria. Cercò di essere serio come Kevin, ma proprio non riusciva ad avere il suo sangue freddo: il suo volto tradiva tutta l’ansia che provava in quel momento.

« Lucy! Ragiona: potremmo mai noi fare qualcosa del genere? »

Lucy lo guardò con odio puro:« Lo avete appena fatto!!! »

Simon scosse la testa:« No, noi non siamo così, è l’uovo di kishin che ti sta ingannando! »

« Balle! I miei ragazzi… i miei bambini… »

« Ascolta, Lucy! Ascolta e ricorda chi hai davvero davanti… »

Una melodia dolce e familiare si diffuse nella grotta, amplificata dall’eco. Sì, solo ora che aveva fra le mani il suo adorato strumento Simon poteva mantenere il sangue freddo e non avere più paura, per di più cullato da quella bella melodia che portava con sé tanti ricordi dolci e amari.

« Ricorda, Lucy, ricorda… »

Fu un flash. La melodia che aveva accompagnato alcuni bei momenti con i bambini del suo villaggio, la sua malinconia nei primi giorni alla Shibusen e poi il suo incontro con _lui_ …

_«_ _Vola, vola,_

_fino_ _all’aurora,_

_sempre più alto nel cielo…_

_vola_ _ancora,_

_nel_ _tuo mistero,_

_piccola_ _stella,_

_mio_ _pensiero…_ _»_

Le parole uscirono da sole dalla bocca. Come aveva potuto dubitare di Simon?

Solo mentre cantava riuscì a ragionare a mente lucida. Era ovvio che fosse una trappola del kishin! Come ci sarebbero arrivati lì dentro i suoi bambini?

« R-ragazzi… RAGAZZI!!! »

Lucy cadde in ginocchio, piangendo a dirotto come una bimba piccola:« Come… come ho potuto pensare di uccidervi? »

Simon smise di suonare e sorrise tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Ce l’aveva fatta!

Il ragazzo biondo si avvicinò a Lucy:« Tranquilla, non è colpa tua… »

Kevin non si avvicinò, ma la guardò con aria dura:« Ehi, per quanto hai intenzione di stare lì a piangerti addosso? Abbiamo una missione da finire e una festa a cui partecipare, ricordi? »

Lucy alzò lo sguardo e vide il sorriso un po’ beffardo di Kevin. Anche lei sorrise e si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della maglia:« Ok, tutto a posto! Andiamo! »

Kevin la guardò: così la voleva! Fiera e sicura come l’aveva conosciuta!

« Ma quant’è lunga questa grotta? »

« Forse è meno grande di quanto appare… non dimentichiamo che il nostro nemico può creare illusioni! »

Lucy annuì:« Giusta osservazione, Kevin! Tu che pensi, Simon? Simon? _Simon?_ »

Le due armi si guardarono attorno alla ricerca del loro maestro.

Il ragazzo biondo aveva gli occhi azzurri persi nel vuoto, apparentemente fissando un enorme burrone a pochi passi dai suoi piedi.

« Simon? »

« MAMMA!!! »

Lucy lo guardò di storto:« Eh? »

Simon corse verso il burrone a braccia aperte:« Mamma! Mamma sono io, _Emanuel!_ »

Lucy lo guardò ancora più perplessa:« Eh? Ma da quando? »

Kevin, con più spirito d’iniziativa della ragazza, afferrò il compagno prima che cadesse nel baratro:« Non lo so, ma di sicuro mi è impazzito anche lui! »

« Mamma!! Mamma! Kevin, lasciami, voglio abbracciare mia madre prima che… »

« Prima di cosa? Simon, qui non c’è nessuno oltre noi! »

Il violinista improvvisamente impallidì, si liberò dalla presa di Kevin e fece un profondo inchino:« Padre… mi perdoni! Non avevo notato la sua presenza! »

Lucy osservò incuriosita lo strano comportamento di Simon. Era ovvio che era sotto l’effetto di un’illusione, tuttavia…

Simon parlò, tenendo sempre la testa bassa:« Sì, padre, tengo alto l’onore del casato… certo, ovunque mi venga a trovare non le darò mai disonore… no, certo! Ora posso salutare mia madre, con il vostro permesso? »

Kevin lo scosse:« Ehi, stai parlando al vento! Qui non ci sono né tuo padre, né tua madre! E poi, che razza di modo è di rivolgersi a un genitore? Neanche con Lord Shinigami sei tanto ossequioso! »

Simon improvvisamente cambiò espressione e gridò, con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo:« NON PUÓ CHIEDERMELO!!! MAMMA, MAMMA!! NON PORTARMI VIA LA MIA MAMMA!!! MAMMA! »

« SIMON!!! NON FARLO!!! »

« PRESO!!! PIANTALA DI BUTTARTI NEL BURRONE, CRETINO! »

« MAMMA! SONO EMANUEL, MAMMA! »

Kevin tirò uno schiaffo con tutta la sua forza sulla guancia del ragazzo che teneva fra le braccia.

« Tu sei Simon. _Simon!_ Piantala con questa storia! Non vedi quanto mi stai facendo preoccupare? Quanto stai facendo piangere Lucy? Dov’è tua madre? Dov’è tuo padre? Dove? _Dove?_ »

Simon strinse gli occhi con tutte le sue forze e li riaprì. Di fronte a lui solo il buio della gola che si apriva sotto i suoi piedi.

« Ma cosa… »

« Simon! »

Lucy li abbracciò entrambi. Sia Simon che Kevin arrossirono, ma nessuno dei due mollò la presa. Rimasero tutti e tre lì, sul bordo del baratro, abbracciati, fino a quando Lucy non smise di piangere e il fiatone di Simon non si acquietò.

Solo allora la ragazza si staccò:« Ho capito, oggi devo proprio finire tutte le scorte di fazzoletti! Non ho mai pianto tanto come oggi! »

Kevin sospirò:« Ogni tanto fa bene! Ora andiamo! »

« Simon _Emanuel_ Onpu. »

Kevin e Lucy si voltarono. Il loro compagno era rimasto fermo sul posto.

« È il mio nome completo. Mio padre mi faceva sempre salutare così, quando ero più piccolo… »

Simon incrociò le gambe e fece un profondo inchino, ripetendo a memoria parole che si era sforzato di dimenticare:« _Sono il discendente della nobile casata degli Onpu, Simon Emanuel. Lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza, nobili ospiti della nostra modesta dimora!_ »

Lucy lo guardò perplessa:« C-che significa? »

Kevin lo guardò serio:« Sei un nobile, dunque. »

Simon sorrise tristemente:« Per mia sfortuna… perché credi che non mi abbiano mai espulso dalla Shibusen prima che t’incontrassi, Lucy, nonostante i miei pessimi voti? »

« E perché non me l’hai mai detto? »

« Inizialmente perché non volevo che mi trattassi in modo diverso! E poi perché non lo ritenevo più necessario… io sono Simon, il maestro d’armi specializzato in armi che si trasformano in polvere, il violinista. Nulla di più. »

« E perché continuavi a chiamarti con il secondo nome? »

« Kevin! Quando ne vorrà parlare, lo farà, non sforziamolo! »

Simon scosse la testa:« No, parlerò! Io conosco le vostre storie, ma voi sapete ben poco della mia… e sono sempre stato contrario ai privilegi! »

Il violinista si sedette su un sasso:« Sono stato educato fin da piccolo con la rigida educazione riservata ai nobili, nella speranza di mio padre che diventassi un buon uomo politico… tuttavia a me non interessava! Io volevo solo studiare musica e diventare un famoso violinista! Mia madre… mia madre si occupava poco di me, ma non perché non volesse… mia madre era pazza! Ogni tanto aveva attimi di violenza e distruggeva tutto quello che trovava nella stanza! Prima stavo rivivendo un episodio di quand’ero più piccolo, quando mio padre minacciò di prendere mia madre e portarla in manicomio! Mia mamma, che mi riconosceva come suo figlio solo quando mi chiamava Emanuel…Ma la situazione migliorò con la nascita di mia sorella! Quasi in contemporanea i medici trovarono le medicine adatte a mia madre e mia zia predisse che Rachel sarebbe stata la donna che avrebbe risollevato le sorti del mio casato! Anche se mio padre avrebbe ovviamente preferito che lo facessi io, come primogenito e maschio…nonostante tutto ora la situazione con la mia famiglia… diciamo che è accettabile! »

Kevin sospirò:« E io che immaginavo chissà che cosa! Sai quanta gente litiga con i genitori? E fanno pace senza gettarsi giù dai burroni! »

Sia Lucy che Simon risero.

« Propongo un patto: niente più segreti fra noi, ok? Altrimenti come facciamo a essere una buona squadra? »

« Giusto! »

« Sono d’accordo! »

Simon s’alzò:« E ora andiamo! Abbiamo fatto aspettare fin troppo il nostro uovo di kishin! »

Finalmente, nel buio della grotta, apparve il kishin.

Sia Lucy che Simon si portarono le mani alla nuca. Il demone tentava nuovamente di prendere il controllo delle loro menti. Kevin invece rimase in piedi, con occhi di ghiaccio, guardando il mostro che aveva davanti con tutto il disprezzo possibile.

« Non hai il coraggio di sporcarti le mani neanche ora? Perché mi guardi così? È inutile che cerchi debolezze nel mio cuore, non ne troverai! E neanche nei loro, ora… »

Il ragazzo si avvicinò all’uovo di kishin camminando con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, con le mani infilate nelle tasche nella sua felpa nera.

« Sai perché nel mio cuore non c’è più oscurità, ora? »

Kevin sussurrò l’ultima frase direttamente all’orecchio del kishin:« L’ultima me la sono mangiata qualche mese fa… proprio come farò con te! »

E, aspettando che Simon si riprendesse, si trasformò in disco e, dopo lo splendido lancio del suo maestro d’armi, tranciò in due l’uovo, mangiandosi poi la sua anima.

Soul si aggirò fra i tavoli::« Vediamo di ricapitolare tutto… cibo? »

Tsubaki si mise sull’attenti:« Pronto sui tavoli! »

« Decorazioni? »

Patty sbucò fuori da sotto un tavolo con ancora le forbici in mano:« Eccole, Soul! »

« Luci? »

Una risata invase la sala:« Il mitico Black Star ha sistemato tutto come si conviene a una divinità! »

Soul lo fulminò con lo sguardo:« Black Star… ti ricordi per chi abbiamo organizzato questa festa? »

« Sì… »

« Ti ricordi chi è _il figlio_ della persona per cui abbiamo organizzato la festa? »

« Kid! »

« E allora, se lo sai… sai cosa ci fa se il numero delle luci non è simmetrico? Spiegami perché hai messo quell’enorme _faro luminoso intermittente_ sopra il tavolo! »

Black Star sorrise e si atteggiò:« Ma è ovvio! Serve per evidenziare la presenza del sottoscritto a tavola! »

Soul sospirò:« Liz, Patty… potete pensarci voi? Se Kid ha una delle sue crisi isteriche prima della festa non sarà per nulla figo… »

Patty rise:« Subito, Soul! »

Un colpo di pistola annunciò la triste fine del faro e Chrona si sbrigò a pulire i vetri dal pavimento, con sgomento del povero Black Star.

La falce cercò di fare finta di niente e di darsi un contegno:« Grazie a tutti… la musica? »

Un silenzio poco rassicurante si diffuse per la stanza.

Il ragazzo tossicchiò:« Ho detto… _la musica?_ »

Silenzio di tomba.

« Che fine hanno fatto quei tre? »

Maka rispose:« E io che ne so? »

« Dovevano occuparsi della musica… e ora? Una festa senza musica non è per nulla figa! »

« Soul… ti prego… »

« Eh? Non se ne parla nemmeno! Neanche sotto la minaccia dei tuoi Maka-Chop! »

Maka lo supplicò:« Ti prego! Sono le 19.56 minuti… sai cosa ci farà Kid se non iniziamo alle 20.00 precise? »

Soul deglutì:« Temo di saperlo…e va bene! Ma solo perché ci tengo a tornare a casa tutto intero! »

La ragazza sorrise e scostò una tenda:« Grazie Soul! Lo sapevo che potevamo contare su di te! »

Il ragazzo fissò prima esterrefatto, poi furioso il bellissimo pianoforte dietro la tenda:« Tu… tu lo sapevi che sarebbe finita così, vero? Maledetta vipera piatta come una tavola… »

Liz interruppe Maka prima che potesse affondare un Maka Chop completo:« Presto, ai vostri posti! Arrivano! »

Alle 19.59 e 56 secondi dei passi familiari si fermarono di fronte alla porta chiusa.

« Ehi, Kid! Si può sapere dove mi stai portando? »

« Fidati di me, padre! Ecco, siamo arrivati! Apri gli occhi! »

Le luci si accesero.

« BUON COMPLEANNO, LORD SHINIGAMI!!! »

« Oh… questa non me l’aspettavo! Era da tanto che non mi facevano una festa a sorpresa… »

Kid fissò un po’ di storto il padre:« Sei sicuro di esserti sorpreso? Il tuo tono di voce non era molto… sconvolto! »

Il preside si grattò la testa imbarazzato:« Ehm… a essere sinceri ho sentito Black Star gridare come un pazzo nel corridoio qualcosa come: “Una grande divinità come me non può mancare alla festa a sorpresa di un’altra divinità come Lord Shinigami!” … »

Il ragazzo tirato in ballo ricevette nel giro di qualche secondo una decina di sguardi infuriati e un Maka Chop in testa.

Soul sospirò:« Non si può proprio fare nulla senza che nessuno lo scopra da queste parti, eh? E va bene, godiamoci lo stesso questa festa! »

Spirit e Stain entrarono in quel momento con una bottiglia in mano:« Ehi, c’è posto anche per noi? »

Il ragazzo dai capelli albini sorrise e si sedette al pianoforte. Quando quei tre sarebbero tornati dalla missione gliene avrebbe dette quattro!

« Cavoli, hanno già iniziato! »

Simon sbirciò da dietro la tenda:« No, non ci credo! Soul sta suonando! Come diavolo hanno fatto a convincerlo? »

Lucy lo trascinò per una manica:« Non lo so, ma ci conviene sbrigarci! Ci vediamo dopo, Kevin! »

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi rimase fermo sul posto per un po’.

_Niente più segreti…_

« Aspettate, vengo anch’io! »

E infilò la mano destra nella manica sinistra della sua adorata felpa nera.

Nel bel mezzo della melodia suonata dal pianista intervenne un violino dal suono molto familiare. Pochi secondi dopo una voce dolce e angelica si unì alla musica.

Soul si voltò:« Finalmente! Era ora, ragaz… »

Non riuscì a finire la frase dalla sorpresa. Gli sguardi di tutti erano concentrati, più che sui nuovi arrivati, su Kevin e il suo flauto traverso, che suonava con grande maestria.

Dopo un attimo di stupore, Lucy e Simon si fecero l’occhiolino: avevano ragione, al loro nuovo compagno la musica piaceva eccome!

Stain si avvicinò al preside:« Come va? »

Shinigami si voltò:« Direi bene! Il cibo è ottimo, la musica è molto bella… una delle migliori feste degli ultimi anni! »

« Non parlavo di questo… »

Il preside sospirò:« Lo so, lo so… neanche al mio compleanno posso avere un po’ di pace, eh? »

Il professore continuò:« Ultimamente ci sono stati veramente _troppi_ casi di uova di kishin sul punto di risvegliarsi completamente… c’è solo una spiegazione: _lui_ si sta risvegliando… »

Shinigami sospirò:« Già, proprio come temevo… tuttavia, c’è tempo per questi discorsi! Godiamoci questa pace, per stasera! »

Stain fissò tristemente il bicchiere che teneva in mano e i suoi ragazzi che sembravano divertirsi:« Già… temo che sarà l’ultima, almeno per un bel po’… »

**Shinigami:« Prima mi hai detto:”Lui si sta risvegliando”… ma lui _lui_ _?_ »**

**Stain:« Sì, lui! »**

**Shinigami:« Ma lui _lui_ o _l’altro_ lui? »**

**Stain:« Lui lui! »**

**Shinigami:« Ah, _lui…_ ma proprio _lui?_ »**

**Stain:« Oh, uffa! _Questo!_ La vede la fotografia? »**

**Shinigami:« Aaaaahhh… »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere Incantata, 10 capitolo: Grandi ritorni! C’è un kishin sotto il letto di Kid?**

**Shinigami:« Ma è _lui_ o suo fratello gemello? »**

**Stain:« Non ha fratelli gemelli! »**

**Shinigami:« … »**

**Stain:« … »**

**Shinigami:« Sicuro? »**

**Stain:« Torniamo a goderci la festa, ne riparliamo domani! »**

**-Extra-**

**Kid, Shinigami, l’autrice e il compleanno maledetto**

Autrice:« Kid? Kid? Kid, dove sei? Mi scusi, Lord Shinigami… »

Shinigami:« Sìììììììììììììììì? »

Autrice:« Ha visto Kid? Dovevo dargli questo… »

Shinigami:« Visto il pacchetto che hai in mano, credo di aver intuito le tue intenzioni… e ti consiglio vivamente di lasciare perdere! »

Autrice:« Perché? Non era stato lei a dirmi che tutti gli Shinigami nascono per tradizione il due di novembre? Quindi oggi dovrebbe essere anche il compleanno di Kid, a rigor di logica… »

Shinigami:« Ma tu conosci mio figlio… »

Autrice:« Non si preoccupi, ho fatto attenzione! Il regalo è perfettamente simmetrico! »

Shinigami:« Ma la data di nascita no!!! »

Autrice:« Eh? »

Shinigami:« Kid non mi ha mai perdonato di averlo fatto nascere il due novembre, per cui lui festeggia il compleanno esclusivamente l’otto agosto! E cerca di uccidere chiunque tenti di festeggiarlo in una diversa data… »

Autrice:« Ah… »

Kid:« Ehi, mi stavi cercando? »

Autrice:« Ma chi, io? Ma no, figurati! »

Kid:« Sicura? Eppure mi era sembrato… »

Autrice:« Ti sarai sbagliato! »

Kid:« Sarà… »

Shinigami:« Ottima prontezza di riflessi nel nascondere il regalo dietro la schiena! »

Autrice:« Dice che è meglio che lo conservo fino al prossimo otto agosto? »

Shinigami:« Forse è meglio… »

Autrice:« Meno male che non gli avevo preso la torta… »


	10. Grandi ritorni! C’è un kishin sotto il letto di Kid?

**Grandi ritorni! C’è un kishin sotto il letto di Kid?**

Otto del mattino: puntualmente Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Simon, Lucy, Kevin attendevano davanti alla porta della Camera della Morte.

C’erano tutti, tutti tranne…

« SALUTATE IL SOLE CHE ILLUMINA LE VOSTRE TRISTI E BUIE VITE, MISERI MORTALI!!! »

Soul non lo guardò nemmeno:« Ciao, Black Star! »

Kid lo fulminò:« Mai puntuale, eh? »

Kevin lo riprese:« Nemmeno tu lo eri, un paio di giorni fa… »

Tsubaki interruppe tutte le discussioni:« Scusate, avevamo dimenticato di chiudere a chiave la porta di casa e siamo tornati indietro… »

Black Star tirò una gomitata alla sua arma:« Le avevo detto di non preoccuparsi! Nessuno oserebbe mai rubare a casa di una divinità! »

Simon alzò le mani in segno di resa:« Ok, sia come sia, ora ci siamo proprio tutti! Andiamo? Lord Shinigami ci sta aspettando! »

Il preside si salutò allegramente e li fece accomodare, tuttavia l’atmosfera si fece subito seria, segno che c’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava.

« Ragazzi, voi sapete perché io non posso allontanarmi da Death City? »

Maka alzò puntualmente la mano:« Perché dopo tanti anni passati a controllare Ashura, il primo kishin, la sua anima si è ancorata al terreno e non può più spostarsi. »

« Sì… e no! »

Maka impallidì. Era tanto tempo che non sbagliava una risposta, e per di più di questa era sicurissima! Ricordava che era stato il professor Sid a dirglielo!

Anche Kid intervenne:« Che significa, padre? Non è così? »

Shinigami si voltò di schiena:« La verità è che ci sono altri kishin sotto Death City e la mia anima deve contenerli tutti… »

« COSA??? »

L’urlo di sorpresa fu generale e condiviso.

« Che significa? »

« Perché non ci è stato mai detto? »

« Death City è un immenso carcere per kishin? »

« Nascondere le cose è molto poco figo! »

« Io non so come comportarmi in questi casi… »

Shinigami alzò entrambe le mani per richiedere nuovamente il silenzio:« Calmatevi tutti! Non era il caso si allarmare la gente inutilmente, visto che sono tutti ben custoditi, come lo era Ashura… »

Soul ridacchiò:« Siamo a posto, allora! »

Maka intervenne:« Sono tutti sotto la Shibusen? »

Shinigami tirò fuori un fazzoletto e iniziò ad asciugarsi il sudore, visibilmente imbarazzato:« Ehm… ad essere sinceri no! Sono un po’ dispersi per tutta la città, compresa la mia casa! »

Kid incrociò le braccia:« Adesso non mi dirai che ce n’è uno anche sotto il mio letto… »

« Uhm… ad essere sinceri, _sì!_ »

Kid si mise le mani nei capelli, disperato:« Allora… allora non era una mia idea: c’erano _davvero_ due occhi che mi spiavano di notte! E tutti mi dicevano che ero troppo grande per credere al mostro sotto al letto… PADRE! Come hai potuto? »

Lord Shinigami era sempre più imbarazzato:« Ehm… però è il kishin numero otto! »

Kid si riprese all’improvviso:« Allora va bene! »

Kevin sospirò:« Basta davvero poco per convincerti, eh? E poi dicono a me che sono lunatico… tuttavia, Lord Shinigami… »

Il ragazzo divenne serio e si voltò verso il preside:« … se oggi si è deciso a parlarne le possibilità sono tre: _o_ ha bevuto, ma mi sembra abbastanza sobrio, _o_ ha perso una scommessa, _oppure_ è successo qualcosa di così grave da costringerla a rivelarci questo suo segreto! »

Shinigami non rispose, ma Kevin continuò a fissarlo dritto nei buchi della maschera, alla ricerca della verità:« Come immaginavo, è l’ultima opzione! Allora, si può sapere cos’è successo? »

Il preside si arrese:« Hai ragione, Kevin, è così! La verità è che, dopo tanti anni, il secondo kishin sta cercando di liberarsi dalla sua prigionia… »

« COSA??? »

« C’è un _secondo_ kishin? »

Kid sbuffò:« Ma state attenti? Se prima ha detto che _l’ottavo_ è sotto il mio letto… »

Nessuno ebbe più il coraggio di ribattere e Lord Shinigami poté riprendere:« Kid ha ragione: è vero che Ashura è il primo kishin, ma in fondo nessuno ha mai detto che fosse l’unico… »

Soul lo interruppe:« E ora vorrebbe il nostro aiuto per tenerlo prigioniero, giusto? Allora, chi sta cercando di liberarlo? »

« Questa è la cosa strana: _nessuno!_ Il kishin sta sciogliendo _da solo_ il sigillo che gli avevo imposto! »

Kid esclamò:« Cosa??? E chi sarebbe quest’essere così potente da sciogliere da solo un tuo sigillo, padre? »

Shinigami sospirò:« Vorrei davvero poterti rispondere, figliolo, ma la verità è che non lo so nemmeno io! Me lo trovai di fronte all’improvviso molto tempo fa, poco dopo l’apparizione di Ashura, senza sapere di lui nemmeno il nome… era strano, a volte il suo comportamento era totalmente folle, in altri momenti sembrava recuperare un minimo di lucidità, ma non faceva altro che ripetere frasi sconnesse e senza alcun senso… l’unica cosa sicura era la sua incredibile potenza! »

Maka alzò la mano:« Potrei fermarlo come ho fatto con Ashura, usando l’onda antidemone… »

Il preside scosse la testa:« No, Maka, non funzionerebbe… »

« E perché? »

Lord Shinigami andò proprio di fronte al voltò di Maka:« Tu che puoi vedere le anime, ragazza mia, rispondi a questa domanda: le anime degli uomini sono tutte uguali? »

La ragazza ricambiò lo sguardo penetrante del preside con uno molto perplesso:« N-no… ovviamente no! »

« E allora come puoi pensare che le follie siano tutte uguali? _Esistono tante follie quante sono le anime degli uomini_ , e anche se la tua onda antidemone funzionava a meraviglia con Ashura, non è detto che funzioni altrettanto bene con questo kishin senza nome… anzi, sono quasi sicuro che non funzionerebbe! »

Simon intervenne:« E perché? »

« La follia di Ashura era… come dire… più subdola! Colpiva piano piano, senza che il soggetto se ne accorgesse, e quando iniziava a rendersene conto, ormai era troppo tardi! Ricordate il professor Stain? »

Il gruppo, tranne Lucy, Kevin e Chrona (che continuava a giocherellare nervosamente con l’orlo dell’abito), annuì.

« Il secondo kishin colpisce all’improvviso, la sua follia ti assale senza preavviso e, spesso, nel giro di qualche minuto sei sotto il suo controllo! Tuttavia, mentre il potere di Ashura continuava a persistere anche quando si era molto lontani da lui, quello di questo kishin necessita di un contatto ravvicinato… ma la sua velocità di spostamento e la capacità di propagare la follia anche da un individuo contagiato a uno sano lo rendono un temibile avversario! È per questo che ho bisogno di tutti voi! »

Black Star esultò:« Conti pure sul sottoscritto, collega divinità! Mi dica solo dov’è e vado a sistemarlo! »

Shinigami cercò di raffreddare i bollenti spiriti del ragazzo:« Calma, calma! Prima dovrete sottoporvi tutti a un esame creato dal professor Stain! »

Un coro rispose:« UN ESAME??? »

Simon aggiunse:« No, di nuovo da studiare??? »

Shinigami intervenne subito:« Non è un esame scolastico, tranquilli… diciamo che è una sorta di visita medica! Ma ne riparleremo domani! Adesso tornate pure a casa! »

Il gruppo uscì dalla Camera della Morte e si separò sconvolto, senza aggiungere una parola. Mai avute tante notizie sconvolgenti in una volta sola!

Kevin e Lucy camminavano lentamente per la strada, le loro bocche chiuse in un silenzio imbarazzato. Simon era andato a fare la spesa e si erano ritrovati soli.

« Cosa ne pensi di tutta questa storia? »

Lucy guardò Kevin e sospirò:« Non lo so! Io non so nulla di questo Ashura, né tantomeno di questo nuovo kishin! Sembra pericoloso! »

« Hai paura? »

« No. Se ci sarà da combattere non mi tirerò indietro. Non posso permettere che la follia giunga al mio villaggio! »

Kevin sorrise: e quando mai non pensava ai suoi bambini?

« Scusate, mi sarei persa… mi potreste indicare la strada per la Shibusen? Avrei appuntamento con Lord Shinigami… »

I due ragazzi si voltarono. Chi aveva appena parlato era una donna giovane, bionda, con una benda su un occhio.

Lucy sorrise e ripose educatamente:« Certo! Guardi, in fondo alla strada gira a destra e poi di nuovo a destra! Non può sbagliare! »

« Grazie! »

La donna si avviò, ma invece che andare nella direzione indicata girò a sinistra.

Lucy la rincorse:« A DESTRA, SIGNORINA, A DESTRA!!! QUELLA È LA SINISTRA!!! »

La donna uscì fuori dal vicolo:« Ah, davvero? Mi sembrava strano che non ci fosse una via dove girare, dopo! »

Kevin le raggiunse di corsa:« Per forza, quella è una strada sbarrata! Senta, forse è meglio se l’accompagniamo… »

« Ma non vorrei disturbavi, ragazzi… »

Lucy fece spallucce:« Nessun disturbo, signorina! »

Lucy continuò a fare conversazione con la nuova arrivata, mentre Kevin non le staccava gli occhi di dosso. Si osservava intorno non con aria da nuova arrivata, ma con atteggiamento nostalgico, riconoscendo via via le strade e i negozi.

« Signora, lei è già stata a Death City? »

La donna si voltò un po’ nervosamente:« Signor _ina_ , prego! Comunque sì, sono andata via solo per qualche mese! »

Lucy intervenne:« Che combinazione, anche noi siamo arrivati qui solo da qualche mese! Sarà per quello che non l’abbiamo mai vista! A proposito, io mi chiamo Lucy! »

« Kevin. »

La donna sorrise:« Molto piacere, ragazzi, io sono… »

« PROFESSORESSA MARIE!!! »

La donna si voltò. Dietro il trio c’era Simon, con ancora tutte le borse della spesa in braccio.

Marie allargò le braccia:« Simon!!! Ma che bello vederti! Come stai? »

Kevin e Lucy si guardarono perplessi mentre allievo e maestra si abbracciavano.

« Allora, Simon, sei sempre solo soletto? »

Simon guardò alternativamente l’insegnante e i compagni, per poi scoppiare a ridere:« No, professoressa, anzi, le due persone che sono con lei… sono le mie armi! »

Marie rimase piacevolmente sorpresa:« Uao, da zero a due in pochi mesi! Visto, bastava che me ne andassi… ma ora scusami, devo davvero andare da Lord Shinigami, mi sta aspettando da un po’! »

« Certo, certo… arrivederci! »

La donna salutò e si allontanò.

« Simon? »

« Sì, Kevin? »

« Cosa c’è fra te e quella svampita? »

« In che senso? »

« Io non saluto una “semplice prof” con un abbraccio… dai, confessa! »

Simon arrossì:« Ma confessare cosa? Cosa vai a pensare? »

Kevin tirò una gomitata all’amico e Simon iniziò a inseguirlo brandendo la baguette appena comprata.

Lucy sorrise e li seguì camminando. La scena era comica, ma qualcosa non la faceva stare tranquilla.

Il discorso di Shinigami le aveva fatto capire che dal quel momento niente sarebbe stato più come prima…

**Shinigami:« Sid? »**

**Sid:« Sì, Lord Shinigami? »**

**Shinigami:« Hai notizie di Marie? Doveva essere qui più di due ore fa… »**

**Sid** **:« No, ma conoscendola la sto già facendo cercare! »**

**Stain:« Si può? Ho trovato la dispersa! »**

**Shinigami:« Ottimo… e dov’è? »**

**Stain:« Qui… ma dipende: la voleva intera o le va bene a pezzi? »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere incantata, 11 capitolo: La camera della follia! Esiste un livello 5 naturale?**

**Shinigami:« … »**

**Sid** **:« … »**

**Marie:« Franken, te l’avevo detto che non faceva ridere! »**

**Stain:« Non hanno senso dell’umorismo… »**


	11. La camera della follia! Esiste un livello 5 naturale?

**La camera della follia! Esiste un livello 5 naturale?**

Da lontano l’orologio suonava le dieci del mattino e tutti, stavolta davvero tutti, aspettavano di fronte alla porta dello studio di Stain. Una curiosa sensazione di dejà vu prese Lucy: poco più di un giorno prima erano nella stessa situazione, ignari di quello che accadeva da tempo sotto i loro piedi…

Nessuno parlava, tutti erano preoccupati da quello che il professore avrebbe fatto fare loro…

Kevin sbottò:« Mamma mia, che tensione! E calmatevi un po’, non credo ci vivisezionerà! »

Simon rispose:« Conoscendolo, mai dire mai… »

« No, per stavolta Lord Shinigami non mi ha dato il permesso… »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! »

Il professor Stain li guardò perplesso:« Che c’è? Ho solo _aperto la porta!_ Avete un po’ _i nervi a fior di pelle?_ »

Soul sbottò:« Ma, faccia lei, dobbiamo sottoporci a un esame medico fatto da _lei_ e dal quale dipende lo scontro con un nuovo kishin… »

L’insegnante sospirò:« Tranquilli, nessun bisturi, ve lo prometto! Ora potete entrare? Abbiamo comunque molto da lavorare… »

Il gruppo varcò la soglia, seppure un po’ titubante. All’interno dell’ufficio li attendavano Lord Shinigami, che li salutò con la manona, Marie, che li accolse con un grosso sorrisone, e Spirit, che una volta tanto non saltò addosso alla figlia. Brutto segno, soprattutto se si aggiungeva anche che parte della stanza era separata dal resto da quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un vetro antisfondamento.

Kid puntò subito al sodo:« Allora, cosa dobbiamo fare? »

Lord Shinigami si schiarì la voce:« Il professor Stain ha creato una cosa che potrebbe esserci molto utile per affrontare la nuova minaccia… _una camera della follia!_ »

« Camera della follia??? »

Stain intervenì con i dettagli tecnici:« Serve per poter misurare la vostra resistenza alla follia del nuovo kishin… è in grado di produrre delle onde che assomigliano a quelle emesse dal demone e che possono sconvolgervi abbastanza da poter fare delle misurazioni… »

« Che genere di misurazioni? »

Spirit agitò un foglio in aria:« Abbiamo creato una scala composta da 5 livelli, ognuno del quale, a seconda del tempo in cui resisterete all’esperimento senza mostrare “insoliti comportamenti”, indica di quanto potrete avvicinarvi al kishin senza venire contagiati dalla follia! »

Marie iniziò a distribuire a tutti dei fogli scarabocchiati:

Livello 1: meno di un minuto di resistenza = 600 m

Livello 2: da uno a tre minuti = 400 m

Livello 3: da tre a cinque minuti = 200 m

Livello 4: da cinque a dieci minuti = 100 m

Livello 5: oltre i dieci minuti = nessun limite di vicinanza

Black Star esclamò:« Ovviamente il sottoscritto sarà di livello 5! È scontato! »

Stain intervenne immediatamente:« Veramente il livello 5 è puramente ipotetico! È praticamente impossibile che, senza alcun allenamento, possiate resistere così tanto all’influenza della follia! Anche Lord Shinigami, che era già un livello 4 naturale, ha dovuto allenarsi tanto per poter arrivare al livello 5! »

Spirit rincarò la dose:« Abbiamo bisogno di voi _puramente come supporto esterno_ , in questa missione. Quindi vedete di non strafare… mi sono spiegato, _Black Star_? »

Il sorriso ebete e il pollice alzato confermarono ai presenti che il ragazzo _non_ aveva capito.

Stain riprese la sua spiegazione:« Bene, quando chiameremo la vostra squadra, entrerete in quella stanza e lì dovrete semplicemente aspettare. Noi osserveremo le vostre reazioni e vi assegneremo il vostro livello, che dovrete _tenere ben presente_ in _qualunque_ situazione vi verrete a trovare, chiaro? Bene, Soul, Maka, iniziate a entrare! Gli altri aspettino fuori nel corridoio. »

« Da dentro il vetro è a specchio… figo! »

« Mica tanto, Soul! Loro possono vedere noi, ma noi non possiamo vedere loro! »

« L’avevo capito, Maka, non sono mica stupido! »

« Non lo darei per scontato… »

Stain, con un cronometro in mano, non perdeva di vista i due ragazzi:« Fin qui mi sembra tutto a posto… »

Spirit gridò:« VAI MAKA!!! »

« Spirit, metti via quelle bandierine col nome di tua figlia, non le servono a nulla… aspetta un attimo! »

« Che c’è? »

« Tu che la conosci meglio, le viene spesso quella risatina isterica? »

Spirit guardò male lo scienziato:« _Risatina isterica???_ »

« Ehm… Maka… tutto ok? »

Soul iniziava a essere seriamente preoccupato per la sua maestra d’armi. Era già passato un minuto da quando aveva cominciato a ridacchiare in modo strano senza respirare ed era già paonazza.

« Maka? »

La ragazza smise di ridere all’improvviso e divenne seria. Poi fece una pernacchia in faccia alla sua arma e riprese a ridere continuando a fare boccacce.

« No, decisamente questo non è normale… ho sempre voluto vederla meno seria, ma così… non è un buon segno, vero Stain? »

« No, Lord Shinigami, significa che è già preda della follia… probabilmente l’avere a che fare con il sangue nero ha indebolito le sue difese… le assegnerei quindi un bel livello 2! »

Spirit mordeva un fazzoletto borbottando il nome della figlia.

Shinigami continuò la discussione:« Ma anche Soul ha il sangue nero, anzi, è a lui che circola in corpo! Maka subisce la sua influenza solo quando sincronizzano le anime! »

« È proprio per questo che Soul reagisce meglio: è abituato ad essere sempre sotto un’influenza minima di follia! Però neanche lui può resistere a lungo… »

Il professore indicò il vetro.

Soul stava evidentemente cercando di sfondare un muro della stanza con spallate, pugni e calci, senza un apparente motivo.

« Hihihihihihi… che fai? »

Soul la ignorò, preso dal suo lavoro.

« Hihihihihihi… vuoi una mano? »

Senza rispondere, Soul divenne una falce. Maka l’afferrò e, senza smettere di ridere, cercò di usare il compagno come se fosse un piccone.

Shinigami sospirò:« Guardiamo il lato positivo: anche sotto effetto della follia, hanno un ottimo lavoro di squadra! »

Stain, impassibile, scrisse sul taccuino:« Soul Eater, livello 3… ok, calmiamoli, tiriamoli fuori di lì e facciamo entrare i prossimi… »

« ECCOMI, MONDO!!! »

« Black Star, calmati… »

« Non ti preoccupare, Tsubaki, si tratta solo di avere 10 minuti di pazienza e dimostrare di essere di livello 5, così potrò superare tutte le divinità! »

La ragazza sospirò. Inutile spiegargli le cose, evidentemente certi concetti gli entravano da un orecchio e gli uscivano dall’altro… sempre ammesso che centrassero il padiglione auricolare!

Il ragazzo iniziò a fare flessioni con una mano sola, mentre l’arma, in un angolo, aspettava pazientemente.

Marie fissò il vetro preoccupata:« E se anche Black Star iniziasse a sfondare il muro? Con la sua forza fisica potrebbe anche farcela… »

Stain trasse una profonda boccata dalla sigaretta che aveva in mano:« Ne dubito, ognuno reagisce in modo diverso alla follia… di solito in modo opposto al proprio carattere, ma non è detto… Spirit, smettila di _sbavare_ il vetro! Che… _OH CAVOLO!!!_ »

« _Black Star…_ »

Il ragazzo guardò la sua arma con il volto rosso come un pomodoro:« Tsubaki… che ti prende? Non… non hai mai fatto così! Piantala di… di _spogliarti!!!_ »

« Ma ho caldo… è un caldo strano… perché non mi controlli la febbre, Black Star? Ho i brividi… fammi scaldare col tuo corpo… »

Il ragazzo balzò dall’altra parte della stanza con il respiro mozzo:« No… NO!!! Una divinità come me non può subire tentazioni!!! Tsubaki, piantala!!! »

Lord Shinigami aveva calmato i bollenti spiriti della falce della morte con un preciso Shinigami Chop.

Stain, cercando di mostrare indifferenza alle belle forme dell’allieva, ma con il volto completamente rosso, scriveva sul taccuino:« Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, livello 2… andrà a fare compagnia a Maka! »

Marie commentò:« Però Black Star sembra resistere… »

Spirit resuscitò all’improvviso:« Ma per favore! Sta per saltarle addosso da un momento all’altro! »

La donna lo guardò di storto:« Parlavo della follia… »

Shinigami, con nonchalance, diede un altro Shinigami Chop alla sua arma e chiese:« Da quanto tempo è dentro? »

Stain controllò il cronometro:« Circa… otto minuti! Potrebbe davvero… »

Marie indicò il vetro:« Purtroppo no! Guardate! »

Black Star si era rifugiato in angolo della stanza. Non sembrava neanche lui.

Spirit scoppiò a ridere:« Sembra… sembra Chrona con i capelli blu!!! »

Infatti il ragazzo sembrava preda di una crisi depressiva. In tutto questo, Tsubaki non la smetteva di cercare di sedurlo.

Stain annotò tutto:« Ok, Black Star è di livello 4… avanti i prossimi, non voglio assistere a una scena erotica sadomaso! »

Stain, con aria indifferente, annotava dati sul taccuino:« Abbastanza prevedibile… dopotutto per è stato sul punto di diventare un kishin… »

Shinigami annuì:« Ma credo comunque che sia un record… quanto ci ha messo? »

« 13 secondi… »

Spirit commentò:« Con questo tempo, potremmo creare un livello personalizzato… che ne dite di “ livello 0,5”? »

Marie, osservando Chrona parlare con l’aria convinto di vedere sua madre e Ragnarok che cercava di pettinare e togliere la polvere dall’abito del suo maestro d’armi, protestò:« Fate quello che volete, ma tirateli fuori di lì! »

Stain annuì:« Sì, tanto i dati ci sono tutti… avanti i prossimi! »

Kid entrò nella stanza con Liz e Patty, che si posizionarono subito in modo simmetrico per non irritare il compagno.

Liz tirò fuori una boccetta di smalto:« Ma quanto ci vorrà? »

Kid sospirò:« Non lo so… »

Patty ignorava tutti e due e con un pennarello giallo disegnava soli e giraffe sul muro bianco alle loro spalle.

Lord Shinigami scosse la testa:« Non so cosa potrebbe accadere se Kid usasse i suoi poteri di Shinigami mentre è sotto l’effetto della follia… »

Stain cercò di tranquillizzare il preside:« Non è detto che li usi, dopotutto ha visto anche lei che molte delle reazioni non sono assolutamente violente… ricorda Black Star? »

Marie intervenne:« Oppure basta guardare Patty… »

« Sorellina… scusa, cos’hai detto? »

« La formula dell’anidride carbonica è CO², mentre quella dell’acqua è H²O… scusami, Elizabeth, ma mi sembra giusto approfittare del tempo che dobbiamo passare qui dentro per ripassare… »

Kid scoppiò a ridere:« Sembra la caricatura di Maka! »

Spirit alzò un pugno:« Non è vero, mia figlia non è così!!! »

Stain scarabocchiò sul suo solito taccuino:« Ah no? E come sarebbe? »

« Bè, è… è… è meno… insomma, chiaro, no? »

« Chiarissimo, Spirit! Adesso scusa, ma a quanto pare devo occuparmi di Liz… »

« Perché, che sta facendo? »

Kid fissò un po’ perplesso la sua arma:« Ehm… no, ora non ho un aspirapolvere… perché mi fai questa richiesta? »

Liz si mise in una posa molto alla Black Star:« Perché Patty ha ragione, non posso starmene con le mani in mano! Quindi ho deciso cosa farò nella mia vita! »

« Cioè? »

« La ghost buster!!! »

Kid la guardò sconvolto, per poi scoppiarle a ridere in faccia.

Patty si voltò:« Per favore, Death The Kid, potesti gentilmente fare un po’ più di silenzio? Non riesco a ripassare decentemente… »

Marie sorrise:« Dai, dopotutto con le due sorelle è andata bene… »

Stain aggiornò i suoi appunti:« Patricia Thompson, livello 2; Elizabeth Thompson, livello 3… »

Shinigami non staccava gli occhi dal figlio:« Sembra che Kid stia reagendo bene, almeno per ora… »

Spirit uscì dalla per cercare una bottiglia d’acqua e tornò qualche minuto dopo.

« Che mi sono perso? »

Stain indicò il vetro:« Ammira con i tuoi occhi! »

Kid aveva preso il pennarello giallo di Patty e stava riempiendo la parete di scarabocchi.

« Cosa scrive? »

Shinigami scoppiò a ridere:« E io che mi preoccupavo tanto! Sta scrivendo ovunque il numero 3! Kid di solito lo odia perché è “totalmente asimmetrico”!!! »

Spirit sospirò:« Meno male, distruzione della Shibusen rimandata! Quanto ha fatto? »

Stain sorrise:« Un tempo degno di lui… 8 minuti, 8 secondi e 88 decimi! »

« Livello 4, dunque! »

Shinigami annuì:« Degno di suo padre! Direi che è il momento di far entrare l’ultima squadra… »

« Graffiti? Cosa ci fanno qui? Prima non c’erano, vero Simon? »

« Non me li ricordo… e tu, Kevin? »

« No, nemmeno io… e poi, perché tutti gialli??? »

Lucy ridacchiò:« Bene, e ora che facciamo? »

Simon allargò le braccia, mentre Kevin allungò una mano:« Che ne dite di questo? Tanto per aspettare… »

Gli altri due annuirono.

Spirit guardò il vetro perplesso:« Che fanno? »

Marie sorrise:« Direi che giocano a carta, sasso e forbici! »

Shinigami si girò verso Stain:« Ti sei ricordato, vero? »

« Certo! A Kevin ho dato quella collana speciale che blocca i suoi poteri per qualche minuto… se Lucy dovesse trasformarsi in preda alla follia e addormentare tutti, non sarebbe un grosso problema, ma se dovesse farlo Kevin… mi ritroverei con due nuove cavie da vivisezionare! E ho promesso loro che oggi non avrei toccato il bisturi! »

« Sasso, carta, forbici! Sasso, carta, forbici! »

I tre ragazzi continuarono così per un po’ di tempo.

« Sasso, carta, forbici! »

Lucy fissò le loro mani: lei aveva messo carta, Simon sasso e Kevin forbici.

« Patta! »

Simon si preparò a ricominciare, ma Kevin non si mosse.

« Kevin? »

« No, non è patta… »

Lucy protestò:« Ma sì che è patta! Abbiamo fatto tutti i simboli! »

« No, io ho messo le forbici e tu la carta, perciò… »

Il volto di Kevin si aprì in un sorriso folle:« … _ti devo tagliare la mano!_ »

Lucy lo guardò stupita:« Eh? »

Simon urlò:« Attenta! La follia l’ha colpito! »

Kevin si guardò le mani:« Perché non riesco a tagliarti la mano? Ah, già, la collana… ma così _non posso finire il gioco…_ »

Il ragazzo prese la catena che teneva un grosso rubino romboidale sul suo petto e iniziò a tirare, senza successo.

« Non si toglie… mi aiuti? »

« Sì, certo… _bisogna finire il gioco…_ »

« Grazie, _Blaze_ _…_ »

Lucy fissò inorridita Simon andare verso Kevin e aiutarlo a tirare la catena.

« Simon, sei impazzito? Perché lo aiuti? E, Kevin, quello non è Blaze! è Simon, _Simon!_ Capite quello vi dico? »

Entrambi i ragazzi sembravano non ascoltarla e Lucy vide in entrambi lo stesso sguardo folle.

« R-ragazzi… smettetela, dai… iniziate a farmi paura! Lo scherzo è bello finché dura poco… per favore! »

Simon e Kevin si voltarono verso di lei e cercarono di aggredirla.

« No! No! Smettetela, vi prego… basta, BASTA!!! »

I due ragazzi caddero a terra addormentati e Lucy si appoggiò al muro con il fiatone. Non avrebbe voluto, ma non aveva avuto scelta. Almeno così non avrebbero fatto del male né a lei né a loro stessi. Ora non le restava che aspettare.

Marie commentò:« Sembrava una scena da film horror… ho avuto davvero paura per lei! »

Stain annuì:« Lucy ha fatto la cosa migliore… quindi, sia Simon Onpu che Kevin Akai sono di livello 3… »

Lucy si sedette in un angolino e attese guardando i volti dei suoi compagni profondamente addormentati. Sembravano angioletti, di certo non due persone che avevano appena cercato di ucciderla! Chissà se si sarebbero ricordati qualcosa una volta usciti di lì?

La ragazza sospirò: quanto tempo ancora doveva aspettare? Non aveva l’orologio, ma l’impressione era quella di essere seduta lì da molto, molto tempo.

« Ehi! Lì fuori! Chiunque ci sia, devo rimanere qui ancora per tanto? »

« Non. Ci. Credo. »

« Eppure il cronometro non sbaglia! »

« E allora che si fa? »

Stain prese il block notes:« Si segna, ovviamente! Lucy Gin: tempo di attesa _superiore ai quindici minuti._ Livello assegnato… »

Spirit guardò la ragazzina dentro la stanza come se stesse fissando un fantasma:« Livello 5 naturale… è impossibile! »

Shinigami scosse la testa:« Niente è impossibile, Spirit… inizio a credere che questa ragazzina non sia giunta qui per caso! Potrebbe essere molto utile in questa battaglia! »

« Ehiiii! C’è qualcuno? Mi sentite? »

Stain accese una sigaretta:« Lucy Gin… l’avevo detto che era un soggetto di studio molto interessante! »

**Soul:« Uffa, che giornata stressante! Non ricordo nemmeno tutto quello che è successo! Ho ancora i nervi a fior di pelle… meno male che ora sono a casa e qui è tutto tranquillo! »**

**Maka:« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! »**

**Soul:« Oh, accidenti! MAKA!!! »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere incantata, 12 capitolo: Discesa nell’incubo! Perché non scrivi in modo chiaro?**

**Soul:« MAKA!!! »**

**Maka:« … Soul… COME OSI ENTRARE NELLA CAMERA DI UNA SIGNORA SENZA NEANCHE BUSSARE??? »**

**Soul:« Maka, non tirarmi addosso tutta l’enciclopedia!!! Come facevo a sapere che _ti stavi facendo la ceretta alle gambe???_ »**

**Maka:« TORNA QUI O _TI MIETERÓ L’ANIMA!!!_ E STAVOLTA NON È IL MOTTO DELLA SERIE!!! »**


	12. Discesa nell’incubo! Perché non scrivi in modo chiaro?

**Discesa nell’incubo! Perché non scrivi in modo chiaro?**

« E…e… etchù!!! »

Kevin starnutì così forte che fece sobbalzare tutti i presenti.

« Scusate, non l’ho fatto apposta… fa freddo stamattina! A proposito, qualcuno ha un fazzoletto? »

Tutti si guardarono nelle tasche, fino a quando Liz sbuffò e tirò fuori un bel fazzoletto bianco di stoffa:« Tieni! Ma la prossima volta portatelo! »

Kevin arrossì leggermente:« Grazie… »

« Perché sei tutto rosso? Hai anche la febbre? Se non te la senti è meglio che torni indietro… »

« No, no sto benissimo, è solo il freddo… »

« Avete finito di conversazione, lì dietro? Siamo arrivati… »

Un anonimo cancello di metallo arrugginito. No, decisamente tutti si erano aspettati qualcosa di più grandioso per rinchiudere un kishin. L’unica cosa che differenziava quella porta da quella di una cantina qualsiasi era un lucchetto marchiato con la maschera di Shinigami. Una maschera molto meno rassicurante di quella che conoscevano Lucy e Kevin, però. Simon spiegò loro che era il vecchio simbolo del preside, che poi aveva cambiato perché spaventava i bambini e Lucy non faticò a crederlo, visto che aveva i brividi anche lei.

Era il freddo, come continuava a ripetere Kevin, il disegno sul lucchetto o… qualcos’altro?

Stain prese la parola:« Allora, adesso inizia ufficialmente l’operazione. Vi rispiego qual è il vostro compito, nel caso _qualcuno_ non avesse capito… »

Gli sguardi si concentrarono su Black Star, ma il ragazzo non ci fece caso.

« Voi dovete agire unicamente come supporto esterno: il vostro compito è quello di bloccare qualunque persona non autorizzata cerchi di entrare… _o di uscire…_ »

All’ultima, rassicurante frase, qualcuno deglutì rumorosamente.

Spirit intervenne:« Vi ricordate tutti il vostro livello? »

Il gruppo annuì e Stain prese il suo fido block notes:« Livello 1? »

Chrona alzò la mano.

« Tu devi rimanere fuori da questa porta. Ricordati: non fare entrare nessuno e non superare questo cancello _per nessun motivo!_ »

Chrona annuì e salutò con la mano mentre tutto il gruppo, lentamente, iniziava a scendere nel sotterraneo. Lucy si voltò, alla ricerca dell’ultimo raggio di sole prima del buio della prigione, ma Spirit, inesorabile, aveva chiuso la porta.

_Meno 10._

« Livello 2? »

Maka e Tsubaki alzarono la mano, mentre Liz afferrò il polso della sorella e glielo sollevò insieme a tutto il braccio.

« Benissimo! La vostra zona va dalla porta a queste colonne. Stesse raccomandazioni di prima: _non superatele!_ »

Le tre ragazze annuirono e salutarono il resto del gruppo.

_Meno 7._

« Livello 3? »

Soul, Liz, Simon e Kevin alzarono le mani.

« Perfetto! La vostra zona è leggermente più complicata… »

Simon sospirò:« E ti pareva… », ricevendo immediatamente una gomitata dalla sua arma.

Spirit spiegò:« Per rendere più complicato l’accesso alla prigione del secondo kishin è stato creato questo bivio. Fate attenzione, la strada a destra in realtà è una trappola, cercate di non finirci dentro! »

Soul commentò:« Sarebbe molto poco figo… »

Spirit lo ignorò:« Dovete tuttavia presidiare entrambe le gallerie, per non creare sospetti. Siete abbastanza da potervi dividere. Anche per voi vale la stessa regola: alla fine del corridoio di sinistra ci sono altre due colonne. Cosa dovete ricordare? »

Kevin ironizzò:« Mi faccia indovinare… non oltrepassarle? »

« Bravi! Ci vediamo dopo! »

Tutti salutarono, ma Kevin e Simon gridarono:« In bocca al lupo, Lucy! »

La risposta di rito giunse lieve come un sussurro.

_Meno 3._

« Livello 4? »

Kid alzò la mano con naturale compostezza. Black Star non si mosse.

Spirit sbuffò:« Facciamo ancora gli offesi? Come devo dirtelo, in aramaico? _NON_ – SEI – DI – LIVELLO - 5!!! »

Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia:« Una divinità come me non può essere nient’altro. »

La falce della morte si trattenne a fatica dallo strozzare il suo allievo.

Sid, che fino ad allora non aveva parlato, intervenne:« Scusa, temo ci sia stato un equivoco… _certo_ che sei di livello 5! »

Stain, Spirit, Marie e Lord Shinigami lo guardarono di storto, ma lui continuò imperterrito:« Ecco, il tuo limite va da questa linea alla porta! »

Black Star lo guardò dubbioso:« Ma la linea l’ha disegnata ora sul terreno con il piede… »

« Finora non avevamo mai avuto un livello 5… »

Il ragazzo, soddisfatto, oltrepassò la linea. Sid fece l’occhiolino e Stain aprì la porta.

Black Star protestò:« Ehi! Dove andate? Questo non è il livello massimo? »

Kid sospirò:« Non l’hai ancora capito? Ti hanno fregato! »

Black Star improvvisamente realizzò l’imbroglio e cercò di fermarli, ma Marie chiuse la porta.

« Maledetti! NON SI IMBROGLIA COSÌ UNA DIVINITÁ!!! »

Dall’altra parte della porta, Lucy ridacchiò, ma il sorriso si spense subito non appena si guardò intorno.

_Meno 1._

Era rimasta sola.

Kevin continuò a starnutire. Stava seriamente ipotizzando che non si trattasse più solo di raffreddore. Che avesse un allergia? Chissà, forse era il profumo della ragazza che gli avevano affibbiato…

L’estrazione a sorte lo aveva assegnato a Liz, a guardia del tunnel trappola. Kevin sbuffò: non sapeva né cosa dire né cosa fare. Guardò la ragazza e la vide tremare.

« Hai freddo? »

Liz scosse la testa.

Kevin si morse le labbra.

« Hai paura? »

« Sì, sì, SÌ!!! »

Liz iniziò a gridare e abbracciò l’unica persona nelle vicinanze:« È troppo buio, non ci sono né Patty né Kid e c’è un mostro alla fine del corridoio! Come faccio a non avere paura??? »

Kevin arrossì completamente. Se Liz l’avesse visto in faccia non avrebbe potuto distinguerne il volto dai capelli. Non si aspettava una reazione del genere. O forse sì?

In fondo non era la stessa domanda che aveva rivolto a Lucy un milione di volte?

E lei non gli aveva sempre risposto di no? E allora perché continuava a chiederglielo? Continuava a farsi ingannare dall’aspetto innocente e timido della ragazza? O forse avrebbe voluto che l’abbracciasse in quel modo? Sì, in fondo lui aveva sempre avuto questa tendenza a voler fare l’eroe, l’eroe che salva la fanciulla indifesa… ma se aspettava Lucy, faceva prima a prenotarsi un posto a una casa di riposo per anziani!

Benché sapesse bene di essere un grande egoista, Kevin sorrise e abbracciò a sua volta Liz. Non aveva più così tanto freddo…

Simon camminava per il corridoio avanti e indietro, senza sosta. Lo zaino che indossava gli stava segando le spalle, ma non aveva intenzione di posarlo. Sentiva il chiacchiericcio delle ragazze del livello prima del suo, sentiva Black Star lamentarsi con Kid di come l’avevano imbrogliato e immaginava Chrona fuori dalla porta ad aspettare, solo soletto. Come lo era Lucy.

Il ragazzo continuò a mettere e togliere la mano dalla tasca, in modo quasi convulso. Il foglio piegato in malo modo lì dentro bruciava quasi come se fosse stato incandescente. Ma non era la carta a bruciare. Erano i suoi sensi di colpa.

No, non se l’era sentita di dire agli altri che aveva ricevuto un’altra lettera quella mattina. Benché l’avesse riletta solo tre volte, ne aveva imparato a memoria il testo e lo recitò di nuovo, sottovoce:

_“Caro nipotino mio, come stai?_

_So che stai per partire per un importantissima missione, perciò non ti farò perdere tempo prezioso. Tuttavia c’è un’avvertenza che devo proprio farti:_

_ stai _ _ attento alla persona che fra di voi è più dotata, perché oggi perderà la sua integrità. _

_ Per sempre. _

_Sappi che ti sono sempre vicina. Sempre!_

_Ti voglio bene._

****

_La tua zietta”_

****

****

Da quando era cominciata la missione, se l’era ripetuta almeno un centinaio di volte alla ricerca di un significato, ma non l’aveva trovato. Cosa significava “essere più dotati”? Dotati in cosa? E in che senso avrebbe perso la sua integrità?

Simon scosse la testa. Non capiva. Non capiva come al solito. Ma perché sua zia, se diceva di volerlo aiutare, non scriveva mai in modo chiaro? Perché le sue lettere si capivano sempre quando era già troppo tardi?

« Ehi! Va tutto bene? Cos’hai? »

Simon sobbalzò. Era solo Soul.

« Ti ricordo che sorvegliamo questo tunnel insieme! Se hai qualche problema dillo! »

Simon non trovò il coraggio di rispondere; si limitò a guardare il fondo del tunnel.

Soul non aggiunse più nulla. Conosceva l’amico abbastanza bene da capire che era troppo preoccupato per la sua arma per dargli retta. Se e quando avesse voluto parlare lo avrebbe fatto senza ulteriori insistenze.

Dovevano solo aspettare.

Lord Shinigami iniziò il riepilogo:« Spirit, sei pronto? »

« Mi trasformo subito a un suo ordine! »

« Sid, Stain, pronti a darmi assistenza durante l’operazione? »

I due insegnanti annuirono.

« Marie, Lucy, ricordate cosa dovete fare? »

La donna bionda sorrise e si mise sull’attenti:« Certo! Sorveglieremo la porta per impedire al Kishin di uscire! »

Lucy guardò il preside con occhi sbarrati. Non aveva abbastanza voce per rispondere.

Shinigami le fissò:« Mi raccomando ancora: se non ve lo diciamo noi _non agite di vostra iniziativa!_ »

Lucy deglutì rumorosamente.

Marie le sorrise, cercando di essere il più rassicurante possibile:« Pronta? »

« Non lo sarò mai! »

« Allora è meglio iniziare! Prima cominciamo, prima finiamo! »

Lucy annuì, ma senza mai staccare gli occhi dall’anfora di fronte a lei. Era di terracotta, ma aveva molte crepe da un lato. Sul tappo era impresso il vecchio simbolo di Shinigami.

Non sapeva dire il motivo, ma solo a guardarla il cuore le si metteva a battere all’impazzata. Non era follia, solo paura, la più pura e semplice. La più forte che avesse mai provato. L’istinto le diceva di scappare, perché se avessero aperto quel vaso qualcosa sarebbe cambiato per sempre.

Un suono familiare le giunse da dietro la porta. Non era sufficiente per farle passare completamente la paura, ma un pochino sembrava rassicurarla.

Shinigami si scrocchiò le dita:« Si aprano le danze! »

E tolse il tappo.

**Chrona:« A-a-altolà! Non si può passare! »**

**Postino:« Ma ho una raccomandata per Lord Shinigami, mi hanno detto che è qui! »**

**Chrona:« M-m-mi hanno detto di non far p-p-passare nessuno! »**

**Postino:« Sì, ma io a chi la consegno la raccomandata? Senti, non farmi perdere tempo, ragazzino, che io devo lavorare… »**

**Chrona:« Io… io non so come comportarmi in questo caso! »**

**???** **:« Ma possibile che debba sempre pensare a tutto io? »**

**Postino:« Chi ha parlato? »**

**«** **BUH!!! »**

**Postino:« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere incantata, 13 capitolo: Faccia a faccia con il demone! Due parole che pesano come macigni?**

**Ragnarok:« Ma possibile che non riesci ad allontanare nemmeno un postino senza la mia apparizione??? E tu saresti un maestro d’armi? Ma non farmi ridere! Sei patetico! E stasera sappi che ti riempio il letto di cactus! »**

**Chrona:« No, no, ti prego, i cactus no! »**


	13. Faccia a faccia con il demone! Due parole che pesano come macigni?

**Faccia a faccia** **con il demone! Due parole che pesano come macigni?**

Simon non aveva mai smesso di guardare il fondo del tunnel. Aspettava. Cosa, di preciso, non lo sapeva neanche lui.

Soul gli mise una mano sulla spalla e il ragazzo, finalmente, parlò:« Lei è laggiù, faccia a faccia con il kishin. »

« Lo so, ma stai tranquillo! Con lei ci sono quattro insegnanti e Lord Shinigami! Probabilmente in questo momento è nel posto più sicuro qui sotto! »

Simon scosse la testa:« Sì, ma non ci siamo noi con lei! Non ci sono _io!_ E poi hanno ancora il coraggio di dirmi che non devo sentirmi inutile! »

Simon si tolse lo zaino dalle spalle e iniziò a rovistarci dentro.

Soul sospirò:« E ora cosa hai intenzione di fare? »

« L’unica cosa che posso fare per lei: incoraggiarla! Sperando che le arrivi… »

E, dopo aver preso il suo fidato violino, iniziò a suonare.

La prima cosa che Lucy pensò fu un a un immenso sturalavandini. Il rumore uscito da quell’anfora era tremendamente simile a quello. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, cercando di isolarsi dal quello che la circondava. Il battito del suo cuore copriva persino il lieve suono del violino di Simon che sentiva provenire da dietro la porta. L’avrebbe voluto al suo fianco, in quel momento. Anzi, avrebbe voluto lui alla sua destra e Kevin alla sua sinistra! Ma non c’erano. C’era solo quell’orrendo rumore di risucchio. E il demone che lo provocava.

Lucy aprì gli occhi.

Lord Shinigami, con il suo spesso mantello nero, lo copriva in parte, ma non del tutto. Si vedeva quel tanto che bastava per farle venire gli incubi.

Quasi sospeso in aria, c’era un uomo che di umano aveva poco. Sembrava più un fantasma: alto, scheletrico, col volto scavato, il naso aquilino e i capelli brizzolati e molto scompigliati, aveva la pelle candida, apparentemente splendente di luce propria. I vestiti erano disordinati e completamente stropicciati: una camicia bianca era infilata solo per metà in paio di pantaloni color rosso mattone. Un uomo disordinato e sciatto, almeno all’apparenza, ma erano gli occhi a far paura. Cangianti, come la sua personalità: passavano ininterrottamente dal marrone scuro al rosso brace, _dalla normalità alla follia._

« Libero, libero, LIBERO!!! Ah, quant’è dolce il profumo della libertà! »

« Ciao, Kishin! »

Il demone si rivolse verso il preside:« Lord Shinigami! Che piacere vederti! »

« Non fingere sentimenti che non hai! »

« E tu non fingere di conoscermi! Non sai nulla di me! _Nulla!!!_ »

Lucy sussultò. Per dire l’ultima parola in faccia a Shinigami aveva attraversato la stanza in meno di un secondo!

Shinigami non distolse lo sguardo:« E allora dimmi chi sei! »

« Io… io… »

Gli occhi di brace di spensero all’improvviso, il viso del demone si rilassò:« _Io sono l’arma che non ferisce… io sono l’arma che non uccide…_ »

« Ripeti sempre questa frase! Cosa significa? »

« _Io sono l’arma che non ferisce… io sono l’arma che non uccide…_ »

Lucy non sapeva come comportarsi. Non sapeva cosa pensare. A malapena riusciva a respirare.

« _Io… io sono…_ IO SONO LIBERO!!! »

Gli occhi del demone tornarono rossi, il volto fu di nuovo quello di un folle.

Shinigami afferrò Spirit:« Ancora per poco, te l’assicuro! »

« Ehi! Guarda che la porta che devi sorvegliare è dall’altra parte! »

Simon sussultò. Kevin gli si era avvicinato con aria un po’ preoccupata, ma non gli rispose.

« Allora? Si può sapere cos’hai? Soul mi ha detto che non parli! »

Simon non ripose ancora.

« Tu non sei il tipo da preoccuparti per nulla. Ti sei sempre fidato di Lucy… e allora stavolta cosa c’è che non va? »

Simon non si voltò, ma allungò una busta all’amico.

« Leggi e capirai. »

Una lotta incredibile. C’erano altre definizioni per una battaglia così, fra Lord Shinigami e un vero Kishin? Se c’erano, a Lucy non vennero in mente. Si rese immediatamente conto che la lotta era a un altro livello rispetto a quello a cui era abituata. Faticava anche solo a seguirli con lo sguardo!

Anche i professori facevano fatica a capire come essere di aiuto al preside. Come gli era stato ordinato, Stain teneva ben ferma una nuova anfora, dove sarebbe stato rinchiuso nuovamente il demone. Sid, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto distrarlo quel tanto che bastava a Shinigami per toccare il Kishin e trascinarlo verso la sua nuova prigione. Ma il demone non stava fermo un attimo, sfruttando pienamente la sua incredibile velocità.

Che fare?

« Perché? Perché non l’hai detto prima? »

« Eravamo tutti troppo tesi! Avrebbe aiutato? »

Kevin dovette a malincuore dare ragione all’amico:« Ok, ma ora cerchiamo di capire a chi si può riferire la lettera! »

Simon elencò ad alta voce tutto quello che aveva pensato fino ad ora:« Dipende a quale dote si riferisce! Se parliamo di prestanza fisica, per esempio, di sicuro il più dotato è Black Star! Se invece parla d’intelligenza, allora forse parla di Maka, oppure… »

Lucy si morse un labbro.

Forse c’era qualcosa che poteva fare…

Un urlo femminile attraversò la stanza:« LUCY! NO, STAI FERMA, TORNA QUI!!! »

Shinigami non ci badò, troppo preso da quell’assurda caccia al topo. Se solo il Kishin fosse stato un attimo fermo, o per lo meno avesse rallentato…

Fu allora che accadde. Gli occhi del demone si spensero per un attimo, le sue braccia e le sue gambe divennero più lente, quasi come se fosse stato immerso in acqua, o se qualcuno avesse premuto il tasto del rallenty… opera di qualche collega divinità?

Shinigami non ci rifletté molto. Non ce n’era il tempo, se voleva rinchiudere il demone _quello_ era il momento giusto!

Sid gridò:« FERMO, LORD SHINIGAMI!!! »

Ma era troppo tardi.

Un urlo si diffuse per i corridoi del sotterraneo. Un urlo straziante, disperato. Un urlo femminile. Un urlo che due persone conoscevano bene.

« LUCY!!! »

Simon e Kevin, in barba a ogni prudenza, iniziarono a correre verso la porta. Kid e Black Star cercarono di fermarli, ma invano. Simon spalancò la porta.

« Oh… mi… mi dispiace, io… io non me ne sono reso conto… »

« Ho provato a fermarla, Lord Shinigami… »

« Sì, Sid, ho sentito la tua voce, ma ero troppo concentrato per capire appieno cosa mi stessi dicendo. È tutta colpa mia… »

« No, sono stata io! Non sono riuscita a fermarla… »

« Calmati, Marie! »

Simon e Kevin guardarono nella sala. Videro una nuova anfora sigillata, affianco a una vecchia e incrinata buttata a terra. Videro il preside impacciato, indeciso sul da farsi. Videro la professoressa Marie piangere sulla spalla del professor Stain senza smettere un attimo di rimproverarsi. E videro Lucy.

_stai_ _attento alla persona che fra di voi è più dotata, perché oggi perderà la sua integrità._

Come avevano potuto non pensarci? Era ovvio che la lettera si riferisse a lei. Dopotutto, fra di loro era l’unica di livello 5! Era la più dotata per la missione che dovevano affrontare! Kevin rimase immobile, come una statua, troppo sconvolto per muoversi, forse anche per respirare. Simon iniziò a piangere, in silenzio.

Lucy aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Shinigami scosse la testa:« Io le avevo detto di non fare di testa sua… ha voluto aiutarci, deve aver cercato di addormentare il Kishin… »

Simon scosse la testa. Come le era saltato per la mente? A volte non le riusciva nemmeno con le uova!

Stain continuò:« A quanto pare una parte della sua polvere… _del suo corpo_ … dev’essere stata sigillata insieme al demone… prima di riuscire a richiamarla completamente a sé! »

Simon e Kevin non sentirono più nulla della loro discussione. Non avevano occhi che per Lucy sospesa a mezz’aria, per la sua faccia straziata, per le sue gambe che non c’erano più, sostituite da una leggera nuvola di polvere argentata.

E a quel punto le ultime due parole della lettera pesarono sulla coscienza dei due ragazzi come macigni.

_ Per sempre. _

**Liz:« Ciao ragazze! Tutto a posto dalle vostre parti? »**

**Tsubaki:« Sì, tutto ok! »**

**Maka:« Tranquilla! »**

**Liz:« Mia sorella vi sta dando problemi? »**

**Maka:« Assolutamente no, anzi, sembra quasi di non averla… Patty! Patty, vieni, c’è Liz! Patty! _Patty? Oh oh…_ »**

**Liz:« Sorellina!!! Lo sapevo, ti hanno rapito i fantasmi che ci sono qua dentro!!! »**

**Maka:« Ma no, dai, non credo… »**

**Soul Eater, Polvere incantata, 14 capitolo: Lotta silenziosa! Perché non accetti il nostro aiuto?**

**Tsubaki:« Patty! »**

**Liz:« Sorellina! Dov’eri finita? »**

**Patty:« Sono qua, sorellona! Visto che bello? »**

**Maka:« Uao… sapevo che ti piaceva disegnare… però… un graffito _completamente giallo_ qui dentro… »**

**Tsubaki:« E di queste dimensioni, poi! Come hai fatto a dipingere anche il soffitto? »**

**Patty:« Eheheh… »**

**Soul:« Liz!!! Torna qua! Già mi hanno mollato Simon e Kevin, ora sparisci anche tu??? Uffa, tutto questo è troppo poco figo… »**


End file.
